


I Wanna Be A Superhero

by CaptainHawke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GP! Kara, Green Lantern Lena, Kara and Clark and unrelated despite having the same last name, Kara instead of Mon-El, Kara is OOC, Lena is only a bit ooc, Lost space puppy Kara, Red Lanterns - Freeform, Supergirl never existed, more heroic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHawke/pseuds/CaptainHawke
Summary: A basic retelling of the second season of the show, revolving around Lena and Kara. Kara was the one they'd found in the pod, I'm basically replacing Mon-El with Kara, so instead of the relationship being disrespectful and toxic, it'll be adorable. Starring Green Lantern Lena and Lost space puppy Kara. Give it a try and leave a comment please.





	1. A special guest

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep some of the lines said in the show because they seem fitting to the situations, things said by Mon-El to Kara, but instead Kara is saying them which by default makes them better. Kara will be ooc because she's arrived as an adult and doesn't know anything about earth. She is still part of the house of El, but is not related to Kal-El.
> 
> Also, Lena and Clark are only like, very close friends. Don't get any wrong ideas.

"No, no, wait. To family. Love bonds us all." Lena said back to J'onn, and the people surrounding her smiled. Her own group of friends, that she'd never imagined she'd have.

They clinked their champagne glasses together, sipping slowly, Lena thinking back on a time before she became a hero.

She was the CEO of L-Corp, having cleared the name of her company, making it a force for good. Even Superman had warmed up to her, and now that she was a Green Lantern, working with the D.E.O to get rid of Alien threats and even minor human threats, even more people had warmed up to her. James, Winn, Alex, J'onn, Maggie..they were her friends now, and they were real. Supporting her at every turn.

And she had done the same for them, when Alex came out, she'd embraced her, knowing her struggles since she herself only recently came to the realisation that it isn't someone's gender that mattered to her, and more who they were as a person.

James wanted to become a hero as well. Winn took to designing a suit for him, and he fought besides Lena, thwarting petty crimes and the like. Maggie had joined their little family shortly after, and everyone had warmed up to her instantly.

Lena smiled to herself as she sipped more champagne, but as she was lost in thought, she and her family heard something sounding a lot like a rocket passing by.

They all rushed to the window, looking out, noticing a plane-like object heading for the park in their city. J'onn and Lena exchanged one look before heading out, Lena harnessing her willpower to form the suit around her body, and the vision-enhancing mask covering her eyes. She concentrated more, willing a bow and arrows into existence on her back before leaping into the sky joining the Martian.

Reaching what she now knew was a pod, her eyes widened.

"That pod...it's identical to Superman's." Lena took a few more steps towards the flaming pod, which still appeared unaffected by the fire.

"Lena, be careful! You don't know what's in there." J'onn warned her, but she only spared him a look, wringing her hands before breaking the material that covered the front of the pod.

"Oh my god.."

"What is it?" J'onn inquired, now making his way to her.

"It's a girl. Another Kryptonian..at least I think it is." Lena said slowly, J'onn was agitated now.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"We need to contact Superman." Lena said with an air of finality.

\-------------------------------------------

Clark and J'onn never stayed in the same room together, and so Lena took it upon herself to introduce the caped hero to their "guest".

"The pod has only landed yesterday, and after the many tests Alex and I tried to conduct, we found nothing that could relate to an injury or foreign objects. She is basically human. Except the two little details which include her landing here in a pod, and needles can't pierce her skin." Lena said, her arms crossed, she was back to wearing her daily clothes, the ring on her right middle finger glowing softly in the chamber the girl was held in.

"Lena! Clark! You two need to see this, Winn has found out something new on this guest of ours." Alex exclaimed, Winn hot on her heels, he had his tablet in hand as usual, addressing them both.

"It says here that our little alien, on her way to earth, passed by something called 'the well of stars'--"

"I've been there before." Lena cut Winn off. "Time doesn't pass there, which explains why she is so young..." Lena saw Clark's jaw clench at the implication. Krypton was gone, that much he knew, but it still wouldn't do to keep reminding him of it.

\-------------------------------------------

"Miss Luthor, you have a meeting in an hour, and another at three. Would you like me to cancel?" Jess' eyes widened slightly, as they fell on Clark, but she still kept a professional display. 

"Please. And thank you Jess. I would like to not be disturbed in my office, anyone who wants to see me can either wait, or if it is too important tell me before you send them in." Lena said to her assistant with a smile.

"Understood, miss Luthor."  
Lena opened the door to her office, Clark walking in behind her, she locked the door before situating herself on the couch next to the reporter.

Lena poured them both a glass of water, she drank hers gingerly while Clark just downed the thing. She picked up the CatCo magazine sitting on her table and took a look at the cover.

"Who would've thought, huh?" She chuckled, Clark smiling back.

"You certainly made a name for yourself, and you are one of my dearest friends. I trust you with my life. You truly are the only good Luthor left." Clark said sincerely, Lena's eyes pricked with tears. She wasn't usually so emotional, was her period coming soon? That would probably be the only explanation to this sudden change. Despite the awkward way Clark worded it, she knew he was sincere in what he said. After all, it would quite difficult to trust the sister of your nemesis.

Ever since the ring chose Lena, her life only seemed to improve. It had chosen her because of her exceptional willpower, not succumbing to evil even though it basically poked her in the back almost every day. It had taken her mere weeks to get used to her new powers, she'd started fighting crime and travelling galaxies only a short time after that. Superman was wary at first but quickly succumbed as he knew the oath Green Lanterns had to take, the ring wouldn't have chosen Lena if she were evil.

"I knew a Green Lantern once. He was a great hero, and an even better man." He had told her when she was in the med bay in the D.E.O when she was first injured after starting out as a Superhero.

She had smiled weakly at him.

\-------------------------------------------

Whoever said that being a Superhero was easy needed a hammer to the head.

Well, maybe not a hammer exactly, but they needed the brutally honest truth. Nothing in life is easy, least of all managing a double life, saving lives and trying not to lose any in the process, maintaining a mask of composure even when she starts feeling despair crawling up her spine.

And that is kind of how she felt right now, but instead of despair it was anger. Maybe she should've been a Red Lantern instead of a Green one.

She breathed in and out slowly, throwing punch after punch at the alien terrorizing the city, she took to the technique she had trained herself to master. It felt to her as if she were dancing, relying on the opponent's movements and stature instead of her own, and the alien was down in under a minute. Superman, having aided in evacuating civilians and making sure they were safe, joined her and froze the alien in a cocoon-like shape with his breath, Alex and her team followed shortly after, taking it to the D.E.O.

\-------------------------------------------

The blonde girl who was supposedly from Krypton was still comatose, Clark was sat next to her and kept staring at the symbol on the clothes she'd worn. They were the same color as his. The suit was a full body one, with a belt that had a crest that seemed similar to Superman's, but instead of the "S" it had two circles one on top of the other, almost forming an "8".

Now that Lena took a good look at the girl, she noticed that she was stunning. Pink, soft looking lips, long eyelashes, short, blonde locks that were the color of the sun itself, and from what Lena can see, this woman has abs. Abs. Ugh.

Lena groaned to herself, this isn't the time to be thinking how good looking their guest is, they should be looking into it more, Clark looked to be on the verge of tears every now and then. The possibility of someone else having escaped his planet was too good to be true, but all the evidence was pointing to that fact.

\-------------------------------------------

Cadmus was getting restless, sending numerous Kryptonite charged cyborgs into the city, Superman was almost killed once, thanks to Lena's immunity to the mineral, though, he was saved. That was good.

The fight that almost broke out between Clark and J'onn though, not so much.

The two aliens kept arguing about the Kryptonite, Superman insisting that J'onn should get rid of it while the Martian refused to, saying that if they didn't have it back when Astra and Non made their move, they would've been helpless.

Teaming up with Superman was one of the greatest things Lena had experienced, it came close enough to travelling galaxies even, but to be fair, nothing could beat seeing the stars and planets in close-up. And while Cadmus had nothing against human vigilantes, the organization still frowned upon the Green Lantern for associating with Superman. Thankfully, Lillian hadn't found out about Lena's night job.

When Lena and Clark got back from their latest mission, they noticed that the D.E.O was exposing the Kryptonian girl to Kryptonite. And yet another almost-fight broke out between the Martian and the Kryptonian, this one leading them to head to Clark's fortress of Solitude to settle things between them once and for all.

\------------------------------------------

"You can't have a friendship while having Kryptonite as well, J'onn." Superman said, his face held no hostile expression, but his tone was ice cold.

"I have to!" The Martian tried to reason again, but all he got was another cold response

"I don't trust you J'onn. Because you don't trust me."

\------------------------------------------

While Lena was at her company, the agent that betrayed them and stole the shipment was caught, Alex had a fight with Lillian's henchmen, and J'onn caved in and gave Superman the last of the Kryptonite in the D.E.O

"I guess that explains why you're here now. You're going back to Metropolis." Lena said, albeit a bit sadly

Clark only smiled before pulling the Luthor into a strong hug, knowing that while she wore her ring she could take it, she hugged back just as fiercely. 

Jess had come sometime during that hug, and she was so shocked that she dropped her tablet, seems she'll have to replace that.

"Thanks for your hard work, Jess." Clark said to her with a charming smile

"I..I, not at all--" The assistant stuttered before leaving in a hurry.

Lena slapped Clark's shoulder before hugging him quickly again and letting go, "That was very unnecessary." Superman only chuckled again before going out into the balcony and taking off.

\---------------------------------------------

Lena was sat at the D.E.O, again next to the still sleeping blonde, when she received a message from Clark:

_I miss you already._

_I miss you, too_. she sent back.

"I know what it's like to be alone, so when you wake up I'll be here for you. So you never know what it's like to be a stranger on this planet." Lena's smooth voice echoed throughout the holding room, the only other noise occupying it being the countless machines attached to the Kryptonian's body. Suddenly, the beeping quickened, and Lena was terrified for a moment that they exposed the girl to too much Kryptonite, or something else was affecting her badly.

In a moment, the blonde's eyes shot open and a gasp left her mouth, she breathed heavily as her hand shot out and grabbed Lena's neck in a solid grip.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and her friends have a hard time knowing on which side the Kryptonian is, and they struggle to keep up with someone of Superman's strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I feel like this is going at an agonizingly slow pace. But I do not want to rush it, and I like to end on a note where it doesn't seem like it's left something hanging, a bit of finality. If I'd extended this into the 4th episode then you'd have two. So instead, I'm going to start working on the third chapter for this.

To say Lena was startled would be an understatement. The blonde grabbed her by the neck and flipped her over the bed she was laid on with ease, slamming her against a glass board that happened to be there at the right time.

But before Lena had the time to gather her wits, the Kryptonian had already ripped off all the wires from her body and super-sped through the D.E.O, wreaking havoc. Every agent that came at her was knocked unconscious, guns were broken, the bullets that shot out of them fell uselessly to the ground after hitting her half naked body. 

The Kryptonian jumped over the ledge on the top floor, heading for what she presumed was the outside when another agent launched himself at her, she tossed him aside with ease, taking a moment to look at her hands in awe before making it to the exit when she heard someone scream "Freeze!" over the noise.

Alex pointed the laser gun at the alien. She hadn't had any time to bring any stronger guns, but since they didn't know yet what species their guest was, she was hesitant to shoot, and in one moment the attacker was gone, having flew into the sky. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"I told you, I'm fine. I had my ring on when our lovely guest made her move." Lena insisted, Alex and J'onn backed away but still had worried frowns on their faces, that's when J'onn spoke up; "I sure picked the wrong time to get rid of all the Kryptonite. She disappeared into the city, we have no idea where she is, but Mr. Schott is on it."

"Good, we can't let her hurt innocent people." Lena exhaled, relaxing slightly.

"I have another mission for you. The president is coming to town and you will be there to meet her." J'onn switched back to his director mode, and Lena raised her eyebrow inquisitively; "As Green Lantern or CEO?" She asked smoothly, voice even.

"The Green Lantern, we need to make sure she is protected in case any aliens want to make an appearance, and she also wanted to meet the hero of National city." He shot a small smile her way.

Lena smiled back, remembering that the president had visited Metropolis to sign the Alien Amnesty act, everything had gone smoothly, despite some aliens' protests, J'onn being one of them.

Lena had a free hour before she had to go to the airport and meet the president, and so she made it to her office in an effort to have some paper work done. L-corp wouldn't run itself.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lena floated smoothly above the crowds that took place facing the plane the president was in. Her green suit fitting her form, and her mask covering her eyes as always, she kept her hair in a high ponytail whenever she transformed into her alter ego.

Everything was going smoothly when all of a sudden, a solid red beam struck one of the president's bodyguards. Lena sprung into action, flying a bit higher in an effort to find the assailant, she tapped into the enhanced vision that her mask provided but was hit by the same fire that made the guards drop like flies.

The Lantern recovered in a second and flew towards the president just as another beam made its way towards her. Lena willed a forced field to protect both of them with her back to the president, and after everything cleared out, she made sure the limo was safe to go before she made it to the direction she knew Alex would be in.  
"The burn pattern is consistent with a heat vision signature. And only two species have heat vision, Infernian.." 

"And Kryptonian." Lena finishes. "The girl has been loose for six hours and the first thing she does is try and kill the president?"

"Winn is still working on tracking her down, in the meantime, we'll just gather more evidence." Alex said, Lena nodding to her words before taking off again towards the D.E.O.

\---------------------------------------------------

The astronomer shut his computer off, which by itself shut most of the lights in the warehouse-like location. He made his way to a chair nearby where he had laid his jacket, but a noise coming from above made him halt. 

The moment the man turned around, he was grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground, he stared at a short haired blonde woman with a cold expression on her face. The clothes she wore baggy on her frame despite her strong-looking physique.

"What..do you..want?" He choked out.

The girl brought him closer so that she could stare him in the eyes;

"I wish to return home."

\--------------------------------------------------

After Winn's initial failure to find the missing Kryptonian, Alex and Maggie decided to ask around at the Alien bar that Maggie used to lounge around in.

Alex used her charming (threatening) ways to extract information out of one of the Aliens, and she went straight back to the D.E.O to tell Winn.

 

"Deep space signal, loud and clear." Winn said from his seat

"Where is it broadcasting from?" Lena asked with a frown

"It's called the 'Mount pride observatory'" He supplied, Lena's frown deepened even more at the reply, when it finally dawned on her;

"And that's where we will find our alien Jane Doe" Alex interfered 

"She must trying to contact Krypton, she doesn't know it was destroyed." Lena willed her suit back on "I'm going to find her and bring her back."

\--------------------------------------------------  
"Any response?" The blonde growled out

"No" The man closed his eyes and let out shakily,

Lena burst through the opening in the ceiling, tackling the Kryptonian to the ground. But, like Superman, she proved to be stronger, and reversed their positions.

The Lantern didn't have time to catch her breath when the blonde kicked her, sending her to the opposite side from her, she was stalking towards her with menacing, but unsure, steps.

"I do not wish to harm anyone." The blonde's accent seemed surprisingly good, very similar to an American, but her speech was formal. The blonde's voice was low and smooth, a bit deep, but still feminine.

"Sure you don't." Lena uncharacteristically charged into battle, instead of her usual plan-making tactics. 

When she finally knocked the Kryptonian off her feet, she sneered; "Stay down, Kryptonian!"

"You know where I'm from?" Lena stayed quiet, choosing instead to block the punch that the blonde threw her way and then grabbing the back of her over-sized jacket and throwing her against a wall.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Better get used to that view, you're gonna be in that cell for a long time." Lena mused, 

"Well. That was quite the first impression you made on earth, Kryptonian. Do you always introduce yourself by trying to kill heads of state?" Lena asked rhetorically, the blonde only stared.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" A beat, "Anything at all?" Another, and the blonde was still quiet. Lena turned around, making her way to the door to exit the room, when the Kryptonian finally spoke;

"Do they have Zakkarian ale on this planet? I seem to be craving it at the moment." The blonde said sarcastically, her speech still formal but a bit looser now, Lena glared.

"Why did you send a broadcast to Krypton?" Lena inquired, the only thing separating her and the Kryptonian, the cell's glass.

"It was a distress call. I'm only trying to inform my people of my current status, I'am not here by choice." The blonde responded, but Lena was still suspicious

"So, if you're marooned on this planet, why did you try to kill the president?"

"Sorry..what's a pres..presibent?" 

Lena's eyes widened, already the Kryptonian was getting accustomed to their casual way of talking, though it seemed she still had a few problems. 

However, Lena didn't respond, she only glared. And after a few minutes, the Kryptonian seemed to tire of their staring match, making her way to the bed and laying down.

When Lena exited the room, she found J'onn leaning against the wall;

"You didn't tell her what happened to Krypton." He said

"No. I didn't." She replied fiercely, back turned to the director

\----------------------------------------------------

Lena was floating above the crowds again while the president was giving her speech. And just like last time, she was attacked by fire. Lena quickly anticipated it and blocked the rays of heat vision heading her way. She turned around, spotting a red headed woman that had a fireball in each hand and quickly went to fight her.

Turns out just using a force field was enough to contain the feisty Infernian, and the D.E.O quickly took the alien back to one of the cells in the headquarters.

\----------------------------------------------------

Lena quickly typed in the code to the holding cell, opening the door, which made the Kryptonian a bit alarmed that she stood.

"I thought I was a dangerous killer." The blonde said  
""I don't know you at all. And it was a mistake of me to assume. You didn't try to kill the president, I apologize for assuming you did." Lena said apologetically, still in her Green Lantern get-up, but without the mask.

"My name is Lena Luthor." She smiled

"My name is Kara Zor-El." Kara smiled back, Lena extended her hand to the blonde and Kara grasped her forearm instead, in a warrior's greeting. Lena took note.

"What now? Could you help me get in touch with my home world?" Kara asked, perking up

Lena slightly deflated, before replying; "You might wanna sit down."

When they both sat on the bed, Lena started talking; "About twenty years ago, a pod identical to yours fell to earth. Krypton was going through problems at the time, and someone named Kal-El was sent here. He is called Superman now."

"Krypton did have its problems, it is why I left in such a hurry. My father was the one who programmed the ship." Kara supplied;

"Well, shortly after, the scientists on the planet could not find a solution to whatever problems your planet was going through.." 

"Wait..What are you implying?" Kara asked, an empty look on her face, suggesting she knew what was coming next but refusing to admit it.

"We...looked for any sign after Superman told us. We couldn't find any even with the tech we have here.." Kara's eyes left Lena's face, staring into space instead, like she was stuck in a flashback or a daydream; her lips twitched, but Lena continued

 

"Your home...it's uh..it's gone."


	3. Something good can work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tried to adjust to her new life on her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, two chapters in one day. I hope it isn't too shabby, please leave a comment, they fuel me. If I weren't so tired I would've written the fourth chapter already. :D
> 
> Also! Good news, I somehow even got a little bit smarter and figured out how to do that little line in the middle of the page, hahaha!

Lena and Kara went to the training room shortly after, the Lantern pointing out that they need to test Kara's powers before they do anything else.

Kara could lift ten tons at least without even breaking a sweat, and Lena found herself staring at the Kryptonian's biceps as the muscles rippled, but she caught herself, looking away quickly.

"So wait, you were a scientist?" Alex asked

"I was part of the Science Guild, and I frequented the Arena to train, although my parents disapproved." Kara supplied as she got up.  
"Why did they disapprove?" Winn asked

"The codex. When a Kryptonian is born, it decides what one will do for the rest of their life. And although one could 'dabble' in other occupations, none of them should be serious, contrary to the one 'made' for the person." Kara responded, seeming a little disappointed.

They tested her heat vision, her flight, her freeze breath (which took her a while to master unlike the heat vision), and her ability to hold her breath underwater for the next few days. Kara was forced to stay at D.E.O, seeing as she had no other place to go, and when she finished her 'testing the powers' sessions, she'd starttinkering with some of the D.E.O guns and tech.

"Hey, hey! Stop, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alex fumed as she took the device from Kara's hand, more like tore it away from her grip. It was the anti-Kryptonite tech that was developed by Non. The device was absolutely shattered after Superman had used it, but now the faint blue glow that it emitted before was present, and Alex could only stare as Kara gave her a sheepish smile.

"..Let's test this out." Alex said and went to the sparring room, increasing the Kryptonite levels, she tried to punch Kara and take her by surprise, but the girl wasn't kidding when she said she had training.

Kara grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed, it was only thanks to the Kryptonite that the brunette's hand wasn't already shattered, but despite the high levels of the emitters, her hand still hurt.

The Kryptonian's breath became labored after a few minutes, however. The Kryptonite taking effect. The Brunette quickly strapped the shoulder harness to Kara's body, and almost immediately her strength returned and her breathing was back to normal. Alex let out a quick, breathless laugh, and Kara smiled back.

* * *

Lena heard the door to the room she was in creak. She cracked one eye open and saw Kara, in all her sweat pants/t-shirt glory.

"Oh..hey what is this place?" Kara marveled at the Green color everywhere in the room, making different shapes of different sizes, sometimes even the faces of people.

"What are you doing here?! This place is private!" Lena hissed from her place on the floor, all the shapes that willed into shape disappearing, along with her suit, momentarily.

"Oh--Oh, I'm sorry...Winn said we should 'Chillax for five'...whatever that means.." Kara trailed off, and Lena deflated slightly.

"This is my meditation room. It's quiet, I come here to reflect on things I do, things I say...It's calming." Lena said softly, Kara was staring at her again, mouth slightly open. Her hair was already growing longer, now past her shoulder blades, but it was still beautiful.

 

"I wish to learn of your planet. Could you teach me? Winn has showed me a few videos of the so-called 'Superman' I can do whatever he can. I can help." Kara tried to smile at Lena, but the other woman went rigid, her suit disappearing for good this time. She quickly got up and headed for the door;

"I'll see you later."

Kara was left staring, wondering what she'd done wrong.

* * *

"Heat vision, X-ray vision, Flight, Invulnerability, Super Strength, Freeze Breath, basically everything Superman has. Almost everything to make a Superhero" Winn listed off

"A Superhero?" Kara inquired with a frown, she didn't know what that meant

"Yeah, you know, going out there, saving lives, helping people."

"Oh, yeah. About going out. I could really use some fresh air." Kara said with a saccharine smile

"No can do. You heard Hank, I'm new here, trying to make a good impression." Winn replied, not buying whatever Kara was saying, despite her sweet smile.

He was positive he had a crush on the alien.

Kara groaned internally, "So if I become a Superhero, I'll have a costume like 'Superman' and an awe and some name?" she asked

"It's just 'awesome' and yeah, that's how it is, I guess. Lena is Green Lantern, I designed Guardian's suit. James, you'll meet him some day, maybe. But Lena's suit comes with the ring." Winn supplied, still typing away at his tablet.

"I've met a Green Lantern once, they travel the galaxies a lot." Kara's smile fell from her face as she remembered Krypton and the Green Lantern that visited them there once, now her planet was no more.

Sensing Kara's distress, Winn quickly started comforting her "Hey, hey, hey. How about we go outside? One time couldn't hurt could it?" He smiled sweetly at her as she beamed.

One time definitely could hurt.

Winn had a pack of ice to his head thanks to the headache he developed from all of the yelling he received, and Kara sat in the med bay as they'd told her.

"You should've kept an eye on her!" J'onn pointed to Lena and she crossed her arms in exasperation, green smoke coming out of the white covering her eyes as she seethed.

"How is this _my_ fault?!"

"She is your responsibility! Aliens are under a microscope, we need to be careful. And she knows nothing of Earth."

Lena could see his point, and really, it kind of was her fault for blowing Kara off like that. So, ignoring anything else J'onn had to say, she went up to talk to Kara.

The moment Lena stepped into the room, Kara started talking; "It's not Winn's fault. He was only trying to comfort me and I--" 

"Winn will be fine. And the abandoned building you destroyed, that was a pro in this whole mess. The people you hurt will recover, but you shouldn't have gone out there." Lena cut her off

"I've been told to say in the D.E.O for protection. J'onn meant for the protection of humans _from_ me, didn't he?" Kara questioned, and Lena chuckled

"It just takes time, to get used to your powers, and how to control them.. I'm sorry for being standoffish." 

Kara thought for a moment; "My mother was a judge. She executed the law fairly and with justice. My father was a scientist. And they loved me, they were the greatest parents one could ever wish for. That's how I want to remember them." 

"Why shouldn't you?" Lena asked

"Nobody's perfect. My father, despite being the head of the council on Krypton, and a well-known scientist, couldn't stop Krypton from perishing..And my mother lacked sentiment in her actions, despite being a mother herself." Kara supplied

"Well, my mother is the head of a xenophobic organization that kidnaps aliens and experiments on them. Father is dead, but he used to be one of the most rotten businessmen out there. At least he treated me fairly. And my brother..Well, he tried his hardest to kill Superman, bringing only death and destruction to everyone else in the process. So, my family aren't exactly the best, either." Lena smiled sympathetically, it seemed to earn one from Kara as well.

"Well..I promise to do as I'm told." Kara finally said after a comfortable silence.

Lena gave a nod, before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lena found Kara in the training room, punching one of the training dummies. 

Which were made of steel.

One of them had a fist-sized hole in it.

"I thought it would be fun to have these powers." Kara said when she noticed Lena,

"It is. It will be. I'm going to help you adjust to this planet." The green eyed beauty smiled

"I had the impression you didn't wanna spend time with me."

"You're right. I didn't. But I asked the D.E.O to release you in my custody.." Lena trailed off before continuing 

"I've always wanted a sibling, someone close I can depend on, play pranks on other people, having our own little hideout. I had all that with Lex. But it all crashed and burned when he went crazy. Maybe you're my second chance. You don't have to be my 'sibling', but you could be my partner."

Kara chuckled lightly, before beaming at Lena and replying with something that made butterflies erupt in the Lantern's stomach, her heart skipping a beat

" _I'm in your hands, Lena_."

* * *

The first thing Lena did was willing her suit then harnessing her will to produce a beam that resembled heat vision to cut Kara's hair. Kara had her eyes tightly closed and when she opened them, she found her hair back to the old haircut she had when she first landed on Earth.

Lena then prepared a large stack of pancakes for her Kryptonian friend, as breakfast. If she had nearly the same metabolism as Clark, she was gonna need it.

She placed the plate in front of Kara, and heard a small "Thank you" in response, she turned around to get some syrup to give it to Kara, but stopped in her tracks when she saw that the girl picked the pancakes up and bit into them like a sandwich. 

"I guess you don't need any syrup." Lena chuckled, Kara tilted her head, looking like a confused puppy.

Next, Lena made Kara try a few dresses on, most of them too loose..too tight. And when they finally found something that fit perfectly, Kara spoke up; "I do not like this fabric, or the look of it."

"Well, would you like to choose your on outfit?" Lena asked, open to the idea

"I would like to."

Kara then re-emerged wearing a baby blue button down with a midnight blue bow-tie and a brown cardigan, black pants, and a brown belt to match the color of the cardigan.

Lena stared, slack-jawed, Kara chewed on her lip

"It's perfect! Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I'am, thank you for asking. This seems like a much more appropriate attire for me."

Lena thought it was a bit masculine, but she wasn't one to judge. The only reason she was skeptical is because she didn't know what Kara's sexuality was.

"Now, all you need is glasses. Like Clark's."

"I'm sorry..Who is Clark?" Kara asked, confused

"Superman. Clark is the human name his adoptive parents gave him. He goes by it in his daily life. Your name would still be Kara, it's common here. But Winn made you a fake ID card, here." Lena handed Kara a small metallic-looking rectangle 

"Kara Matthews. Huh. Four, nine eight, zero zero, three one four five."

"You'll work at CatCo. James will be there to help you." Lena said with a smile as Kara put on her glasses

"Great. Thank you for helping me be more..Human." Kara smiled down at Lena, her being a head taller than the brunette, even with heels.

* * *

"James, this is Kara. Kara this is James. He's the 'big boss'" When Lena had heard James was to be the replacement for Cat, she wasn't very shocked, seeing as he was the most composed and well-connected person in the whole building besides the media mogul.

"Oh, you're the big boss. Huh. Kind of expected someone a little more intimidating." 

Lena stifled her laughter as James cleared his throat loudly, Kara handed him one of the coffees she had in her hand.

"Well, I'll let you stay here with James, I need to go back to L-Corp." Lena said her goodbyes and headed for the elevator

"You'd want to give a coffee to Siobhan here, she's the assistant--my assistant. Works hard. Let me introduce you." James chuckled nervously.

"Siobhan, have you met out new intern?" Siobhan had a bored look on her face as she looked up at James, but as her eyes moved to Kara's face, she dropped the pen that was in her hand and took the coffee the Kryptonian had extended out.

"Thank you--"

"Sure." Kara said back with a smile, oblivious to Siobhan's attempt at seduction. James was watching the display.

"What's your name?"

"Kara Matthews. Number four nine eight zero zer--" James cut Kara off with another nervous chuckle

"Kara, you don't have to give her your social security number."

"So, you mean to I memorized that fake ID for noth--"

James cut Kara off again "You mean your real ID?" He said with a saccharine smile, that to anyone but the people who knew him would look charming

"..ssyeahh..Hi.." Kara pointed a finger at her to herself "Kara" She said with another smile.

"Well, let me show you to your desk. Right this way." James interrupted, and as they walked away, Siobhan's eyes stayed on Kara the whole time.

"Hey, Winn told me about you! You're the Guardian right?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down. The whole point of this disguise, is that so no one knows who you are, or what your powers are. And that means that my identity has to be a secret as well." James whisper-shouted.

"You mean to say, I cannot use my powers to speed through the boring paperwork?"

"No. You can't expose yourself. You think Superman uses his powers?"

"Yes. And please, your 'computers' as you call them might as well be stone tablets. We had a much more evolved technology on Krypton."

"Well--" James was cut off by the phone on Kara's desk ringing "It's your first phone call. You're supposed to say 'Hello, this is CatCo, how may I help you?' Whenever you receive one, alright?" Kara nodded before bending and literally talking to the phone

"Hello, this is CatCo, how may I help you?"

James face palmed before picking up the phone.

* * *

"Thank you again for taking in Kara." Lena said as she walked next to James

"You make her sound like some kind of stray puppy."

"She is! She's an alien stray puppy. But she'll have e to guide her. She'll be an earthling in no time. Hopefully."

"Well, since you're doing this, I don't doubt it." James smiled sincerely at Lena, and she smiled back. Right then they got a call from the D.E.O saying there was an emergency at the hospital and they needed to get there as fast as possible.

They barely took a look at each other before taking off in opposite directions.

* * *

When James went back to CatCo after helping Lena with the hospital incident, he returned to find Siobhan struggling with a huge pile of paperwork. He narrowed his eyes as he took a generous amount of the papers off her hands.

"And this would be the assignment I've given to Kara earlier."

"Oh, Kara. She's so brilliant. She actually fixed some of the problems in my computer and upgraded it, so I thought I'd help out since it was her first day." Siobhan was uncharacteristically cheerful and smiley that day, and James used to believe it would be a cold day in hell before he saw that way.

He placed the stack of papers on Siobhan's desk and made his way to Kara's. Only to find her face literally inside a central unit, wires and lights going crazy inside it from what he could see. She got up shortly after, closed up the machine and rebooted it. Even the monitor looked different.

James cleared his throat, which startled Kara slightly.

"Why is Siobhan doing your job? When you're given an assignment, _you_ are the one supposed to do it. Not other people. And what the hell are you doing?"

"Upgrading your 'computers', maybe then I'll be able to use the primitive systems. And, Siobhan wished to please me, who am I to refuse? It is a great offense on Krypton when one does so." Kara tilted her head and bottom lip jutted out slightly. James could see why Lena called her a puppy.

Speaking--Or thinking-- Of Lena. She came right in, smiling at James.

"Hey James. L-corp is hosting a party this weekend. A gala fundraiser for the hospital." She gave him a knowing look, and he cleared his throat. He seemed to do that a lot.

Lena turned her attention to Kara; "I trust you'll be there as well?"

Kara perked up at the offer, she remembered Galas from back home, she'd have to find suitable attire.

"Yes. Yes, I will be there."

* * *

Kara, despite being very oblivious, finally noticed Siobhan's advances toward her.

Somehow, they ended up in what was called a 'supply closet' not the greatest place to do what they are currently doing but on Krypton, they weren't even allowed to have more than one mate. She guessed this was at least one good thing about the primitive planet called Earth.

She could feel Siobhan panting hotly in her ear, her senses were full-blown, her glasses askew, Siobhan's nails digging into her arms but she could barely feel anything..

That's when the door opened.

* * *

Lena stood across from a half shirtless Kara. Siobhan's dress was hiked up, and they were both frozen, looking just as mortified as Lena felt.

Well, Siobhan did. Kara looked confused if anything.

"Miss Luthor..! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Just..just go, Siobhan."

"You know my nam--"

"GO!" Lena cut her off, still covering her eyes.

"I think I have more powers on earth than we realised! You think I can make anyone fall instantly for me?"

Lena's eye twitched.


	4. Smarter choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. This is shorter than what I would like but it's there! I'll probably start working on the next chapter in a few minutes or perhaps tomorrow if sleep overtakes me. Let me tell you how Physics isn't a damned joke, three hours is just torture. Maybe I should use that instead of what I have in store for the next chapter..
> 
> Anyway! Make sure you leave a comment, as always :D

"No! you can't." Lena grabbed Kara's hand and used a good amount of super strength to yank her out of the closet, when they'd gotten to the hallway, she stopped in her tracks and glared at the Kryptonian.

"What were you thinking?! This is a work place, you can't just go around screwing people, what if someone else had caught you? What if you revealed yourself to Siobhan? What if you hurt her?" Lena ranted, Kara's eyes were on the floor now, her glasses still askew.

"...You're right. You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that here. There is a time and a place for such endeavors. It's just, back on Krypton, there was only a handful of people who could indulge, and they were frowned upon." Kara explained, still looking like a kicked puppy, Lena made to adjust the girl's glasses, and after she did, her hands dropped to her side

"You mean to say...You're a virgin? Everyone on Krypton is a virgin? Even 'mated' people?" 

"If that word means never 'indulging' with other Kryptonians, then yes. We are almost all 'virgins'" 

Lena had to stifle her laughter, and when Kara noticed, she was confused, but didn't comment on it.

"Whatever, Kara. Just..Just don't do this again, alright?" Lena warned, which earned a nod from Kara

"I promise."

* * *

"You wanna take on Lena Luthor?" Lillian asked with a smirk on her face

"National City's wealthiest will be there. Imagine how much money that is, plus you'll get that public dazzle you're looking for, and the news will even reach Metropolis." The thief replied with confidence, Lillian's eyes flashed for one second before she reconsidered.

"I don't care for your Greed, Mr. Miner. The Luthors are dangerous, you don't mess with them"

"I managed to escape that Green Lantern chick, I'll be able to escape this party before she arrives, too."

Lillian turned around, walking away from the trio, "I don't care." She repeated; "You want to take down Lena Luthor? You do so at your own peril."

"We're taking down that party." Miner yelled for all ears, his voice echoed in the underground tunnel.

* * *

"Hello, Lena." Lena turned around when she heard her name being said, and was met with the sight of the blonde Kryptonian in a grey suit, white shirt and a purple tie.

Lena downed her glass of champagne, but she felt as if something was stuck in her throat, so she took time swallowing.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Kara asked, Lena held up a hand as an indication to wait

"Hello, Kara. Where's the suit from?" Lena said as soon as her mouth was free,

"Oh, this! Siobhan gave me her plastic rectangle to purchase things. I was looking for a robe similar to the ones I wore to galas on Krypton, but I couldn't find any, and this was the on--" Kara rambled, when Lena cut her off

" _You used her credit card?!_ " Lena all but screeched, thankfully it wasn't very loud, so nobody's attention was on her...yet.

"You're going to yell at me again.." Kara said with a defeated expression on her face, Lena had to count to ten and breathe in and out deeply before she replied

"I'm not gonna yell at you." Lena finally exhaled

"Would you like to dance?" Kara offered her hand. Lena had to think about it, there would surely be pictures on the internet and on magazines, but Lena didn't care about anyone finding out about her sexuality, and Kara was wearing her glasses so she was safe.

After a while Lena realised that she had taken too long to answer, so she placed her champagne glass on the table and took Kara's hand. Kara smoothly placed her left hand on the small of Lena's back, sending shivers up her spine. And Lena in turn placed her right hand on Kara's shoulders.

"Is Lena into Kara?" Winn said to James, careful that Kara wouldn't hear him with her sensitive hearing -she had surprisingly gotten used to her powers incredibly fast- But the Kryptonian seemed too distracted by Lena to pay them attention.

"No, scratch that." Winn interrupted James before he could even say a word, "Is _Kara_ into Lena?"

"Well, she does seem to be.. _fluid_ in her choices. So she might be. Both of them, actually. Who knows with Lena, she almost never dates."

"Preach, bro. She needs to go out more often."

Just as Winn finished his sentence, the device in his pocket beeped, signaling the presence of extraterrestrial objects.

"You better suit up." He said to James. The Guardian rushed to one of the buildings where he hid his suit, but right before he opened the door he was knocked unconscious.

"Alright, here's how it goes! Hand over every pearl, diamond, watch, wallet. And nobody gets disintegrated!" Miner yelled with a smirk on his face

Lena was simply terrified. What a day she chose not to bring her ring, but she had depended on James to protect them, thinking they were at least safe from alien threats. She hadn't calculated there being alien _guns_ , and now she couldn't even summon the ring seeing as she couldn't concentrate amidst all the chaos.

"Lena Luthor." Miner said slyly. "I've been told you were dangerous. Definitely don't seem like it. And that Green chick ainn't here yet, so incompetent for a _hero_ " He laughed, and his accomplices with him.

"I think I'm going to do one last service for the old lady, as a thank you for these toys." Miner pointed the laser gun at Lena, her eyes widened, and the thief pressed the button, activating the gun.

Kara saw everything in slow motion, she saw Lena take an agonizingly slow step back, she saw the thief activate the gun, and she saw the beam of light that was heading directly for Lena's chest. 

" _No_!" The blonde ran towards Lena, pulling her out of the way smoothly, then to the thief, landing a punch on his head that she was sure would render him unconscious, then she went to his two accomplices, giving them the same treatment.

When she was sure the trio was down, she deactivated the gun, and took the other two, placing them at Lena's feet. That's when time started running again for Kara.

Lena gasped, feeling as if she were snapped out of a daydream. The thieves were down, the guns were shut off, everyone in the gala was safe. And Kara was next to her, giving her a strange look.

"Did you do this?" She asked, Kara nodded seriously, but said nothing else, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Thank you." Lena said softly, and Kara nodded again. That's when the D.E.O agents marched in, picking up the guns and putting them in lead-lined boxes.

Lena took one last look at Kara before she went to check on James.

* * *

"Am I late for work?" Kara asked from her bed,

"No, you were fired." Lena chuckled as she made her way to the alien.

"I'm not certain it was my destiny to be an intern."

"Yeah, me neither." Lena chuckled again,

"I wanted to thank you. You saved my life. And, I also wanted to apologize. It was not right of me, to try and force you into becoming something you knew nothing about. So, you do your thing. And you'll have me to guide you, whenever you need me. I also bought this guide for you." Lena finished, Kara had a soft smile on her face as she took the guide,

"Thank you, Lena." The Kryponian said softly, before opening the guide, "Oh, what's a 'strip club'?"

"Okay! Maybe just--Take that off, right, yeah." Lena rambled as she tore the page off.

Kara was as confused as ever.

* * *

When Parasite attacked National City, Kara was the first one to fight it, and she got drained in the process.

The D.E.O agents took her back to the D.E.O where she was forced to stay under sunlamps for at least 12 hours. Not that she could protest since she was comatose. But while Lena stayed by her side and prayed that the foolish Kryptonian would wake up, an idea struck her.

_There is such a thing as too much power._

When the Lantern once again was met with the parasite, she harnessed her almost never-ending willpowers and switched her bow with giant beams of energy, she kept feeding them to the creature with amazing speed until the thing literally disappeared into thin air.

It was only after the fight that Kara woke up, the first thing Lena did was hug her, the second thing Lena did was slap the girl's shoulder.

At least it wasn't her face.

"What were you thinking?!" Lena all but shouted, 

"I wanted to help! You said that's what 'Superman' does and I wanted to help you!"

"Not by almost getting yourself killed you won't!" Lena raised a hand up to silence Kara, "Make smarter choices next time." Kara gave one nod before the Lantern picked herself up and left the D.E.O, heading to her penthouse for a relaxing shower and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Kara walked by the man coughing on the ground, and her heart ached. She remembered what Lena had told her, but what could one injured, homeless man do to a Kryptonian with such powers as hers?

The blonde crouched down and tried to look the man in the eyes, "Hey, hey are you alright? I'm trying to be better so I'd love to help you."

In a single move, the man whipped out a rod and aimed Kara's heart, she was stunned for only a few moments, but that was enough for the men in the van that pulled up to wrestle her inside. She faintly heard the voice of a woman from the front seat

" _Welcome to Cadmus_."


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian finds out the hidden truth about her daughter, and Lena almost loses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter :D I've never been so fired up haha, I hope this isn't gone. So, Cyborg Superman isn't Hank Henshaw, guys. The real Hank Henshaw is dead, and I have other plans for later. The canon divergence is only SLIGHT at the moment, but it could develop later on, who knows?
> 
> Note: That's a loooot of horizontal lines. Leave a comment, please!

"Hey! I'm here, what's the emergency?" Lena said as she half-jogged towards the middle of the room, where Alex was fidgeting.

"You need to see this." Alex said a bit shakily, she played the video that was sent to the D.E.O and watched as understanding slowly sunk in. Lena was livid.

" _Green lantern. We request that you come to us, we have made sure you know our location, we have your Kryptonian friend here. You're to come alone, if you bring anyone else, she dies. Refuse to come, she dies. Looking forward to seeing you. We are Cadmus._ " 

Lena's eye twitched again, her mother had finally made her move.

"I'm going. Alone." Lena said to Alex, but she made sure everyone at the D.E.O heard her. Alex made to protest but Lena stopped her,

"You know my mother, I need to face her once and for all. And I can't risk getting Kara killed. Besides, I have my ring with me, and enough fuel to go on for ten years." Lena said again, her teeth were clenched, and she didn't wait for a response before her suit engulfed her body and she sped into the night, leaving a faint amount of green-colored smoke in her wake.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Kara demanded, the man guarding the cage she was in was still quiet, walking around and keeping an eye on her. The Kryptonian tried bending the bars, or breaking them, but none of it worked.

"If you're looking for 'Superman' I'm not him. I'm very obviously a woman." She yelled again. The man was still quiet, and Kara was on the verge of screaming.

Right before the Kryptonian got another word out, however, she saw a lithe figure brought into view, then shoved into another cell.

Now that Kara finally took a second to look around, the whole room was painted in yellow. Even the men who brought the figure in wore yellow suits made of a plastic material.

The woman that had brought Kara came in, wearing a yellow suit herself.

"Well, well. The Green Lantern. We meet officially at last." Lillian said, a smirk on her face.

Kara perked up when she heard the name, and now that she looked at the figure, she deduced that it could be no one other than Lena.

Green smoke emitted from Lena's mask, she was obviously angry; "What do you want?!" She growled out, sparing Kara only a glance.

"I wished for you to help me. From one human to another. Get rid of these alien threats, starting with Superman."

Lillian shot a glare Kara's way as she continued; " _Her_ kind brought only destruction to our planet. Superman came to my son, Lex, and promised him the world. And now look where he is, my darling boy, my genius son. An _actual_ Superman behind bars."

"Lex Luthor is insane, he's only killing this planet." Lena spat

"He is _saving_ this planet!" Lillian spat right back, her eyes wild; "At least, he was _going_ to if that alien _thing_ hadn't put him behind bars."

Lena crossed her arms and glared at her mother from behind her mask, before she repeated

"So, what do you want?"

"I only want one thing from you. That ring. With it, I can do things that were deemed impossible. I can finally destroy the aliens on this planet." Lillian said, a crazy look in her eyes. But now that Lena thought about it, perhaps that was the only look Lillian has in her eyes

"I'll never give it to you." 

"Oh but of course. I would expect nothing less." In one fluid motion, Lillian pulled a gun out of one of guards' jacket and shot Kara in the leg, prompting a scream out of the Kryptonian.

"No, Kara!" Lena screamed, Kara frantically moved her hand to the wound, but that only made her let out a whimper

"We've been studying your friend. She's powerful but has a weakness to Kryptonite. Ring a bell?" Lillian smirked, Lena ground her teeth together

"Say you'll do it. And I'll let her live." Lillian continued, but seeing the Lantern hesitate, she pointed the gun at Kara again "Or I can just put one in her heart right now."

"No! No! I'll do it! I'll give you the damned ring." Lena said with her eyes closed tightly, she heard Kara faintly protest but she shook her head, taking off the ring and handing it to one of the guards slowly.

Lena felt her suit slowly disappear, and the shock on Lillian's face would've been amusing were they under different circumstances.

" _Lena_?! How could you?! My _own_ daughter, associating with the likes of _them_ "

"You always were disappointed in me mother, I just couldn't pass this up." Lena actually smirked this time, but Lillian scowled before she turned to the guards

"Take the Kryptonian."

The guards moved to open the cell and Lena was helpless to stop them

"What are you doing?! Where are you taking her?! We had a deal! You're not supposed to hurt her!"

"I don't make deals with traitors."

With that, Lillian exited the room, leaving Lena alone and helpless.

* * *

Kara found herself under a green lamp. She felt weak and like she was going to faint any moment.

The Kryptonian felt something sharp prick her arm, she turned her head and saw that a woman was taking her blood;

"What is this? Why do you need my blood?" She questioned, but no one responded,

Kara lost consciousness soon after.

* * *

"Kara?! Kara!" Lena shouted as she unconscious Kryptonian was thrown into the cell. There was no response, and the girl's face was turning a sickly green color.

The Lantern moved closer to the other's cell to try and wake the Kryptonian, but right when she did, the door to her own cell opened.

"Come with me" Said a man with a hood covering his face,

"Who are you?" Lena narrowed her eyes suspiciously, that's when the figure took the hood off, and her eyes widened

"Jeremiah Danvers." She said matter-of-factly 

"Lena Luthor. I'm here to help you, now we need to hurry."

Both Lena and Jeremiah pulled Kara out of the cell. Jeremiah did quick work of pulling the Kryptonite bullet out of Kara's leg and she immediately started waking up when he threw it away. They ran the length of a corridor when Jeremiah opened the exit door using a key-card, that's when Lena remembered her ring.

"Wait, I need to summon my ring!" Lena closed her eyes and concentrated, the weight of Kara painful on her shoulder, and when she opened her eyes again, her ring was in front of her eyes, Green, and glowing and simply _gorgeous_.

When Lena and Kara were both out of the facility, now just one door separating them from the outside world, Jeremiah locked the exit door again.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Lena protested, "Alex would never forgive me if she knew.."

"I've been here fifteen years. I can survive a little longer."

Lena nodded with tight lips and tears in her uncovered eyes. She grabbed Jeremiah's hand, "Thank you" She said softly before leaving with Kara.

* * *

"Lena! You're alright! I should've never let you go out there, it's our fault this happened and you were exposed and Kara--"

"Alex, Alex. Alex!" Lena cut the brunette off, "Jeremiah rescued us."

"Dad?" Alex said in disbelief, "W-well, how was he? Was he alright?"

"Alex. He rescued us." Lena repeated.

"And I know where he is."

* * *

The D.E.O stormed the warehouse Cadmus had put Lena and Kara in. Both were back recovering at the med bay, and the warehouse Alex was in, empty.

Alex had to suffer another night without her father.

* * *

Winn handed a beer to Kara as Alex gave her potstickers. The blonde ate the first one slowly as Lena engaged her in conversation.

"It's good to be home." Lena said as she took a seat on the couch next to Kara, who was still recovering from receiving a Kryptonite bullet to the leg.

"You did not enjoy our bonding time in our adjoined cells?" Kara chuckled

Lena laughed, then shot Kara soft look, "You were very brave, Kara."

"I fell unconscious and almost broke your shoulder with my weight. I was also scared." Kara scoffed

"You can be brave while you're scared. That's the whole point. You'd definitely be a Gryffindor." Kara shot Lena a confused look, which she ignored in favor of walking to the kitchen and talking to Alex.

"Are you sure you should've given her those potstickers?" Alex watched as Kara devoured the amount that was supposed to feed the four of them.

"Well, I at least know what I can use as bribery next time." Lena crossed her arms and leaned on the counter. She saw Alex's eyes flash momentarily before she was lost in thought

"We'll find him; Alex. I promise." Lena said with a smile that the short haired woman returned.

Kara watched as Maggie joined the duo, before she addressed Winn and James who were next to her

"Hey..Is Lena mated to someone?"

"Say what?" James choked on his beer, Winn erupted in laughter

"Well, on Krypton we..had arranged marriages chosen for one at birth. And once you reach a certain age, boom! You're latched to that person. Is that how it works here on earth or..?" Kara trailed off

Winn regarded the Kryptonian weirdly before he replied; "Uh..Well, here on earth we call it getting 'hitched' not 'latched', and no, nowadays, you pretty much choose your own mate."

"Has Lena chosen?" Kara immediately asked

"No, she has not. Why do you ask?" James interfered 

"Just.."The blonde hesitated; "Just, studying earthly customs."

Lena looked up just in time and smiled at Kara, as the blonde returned it.

James and Winn shot each other a knowing look.

* * *

The man walked into the frozen structure that was called the fortress of solitude. Immediately a robot floated next to him and threatened to have him disintegrated unless he left.

"Halt! Or you will be disintegrated!" The robotic voice repeated, its 'eye' glowing with red light;

"This will be your final warning!"

The man opened a tube full of blood and poured it on his right hand, placing it next on the heart-like shape in front of him.

Immediately, the robot's eye lost its threatening color, and he asked in a much 'calmer' voice;

"Hello, Kara Zor-El. How can I help you today?"

"Tell me everything you know about the project you call Medusa."

* * *

Lena heard a knock on the door to her pent-house, she looked around, everyone was there: Eliza, Winn, James, Alex and Maggie. So the one who would be on the other side is--

"Jolly thanksgiving!" Kara said with a brilliant smile and raised arms as she held in one hand a bouquet of plumerias and in the other a...pillow?

"Thank you." Lena said smoothly and accepted the weird, grey sack-like thing Kara handed her. "And it's happy thanksgiving."

"Oh, right." Kara raised her now free left hand as a wave "Happy!" she repeated.

"What's this?" Lena asked as she examined the cloth, makeshift bag again,

"Oh! You asked for stuffing, so I ripped up my mattress and got you some." Kara replied, Lena took note that her accent was improving impossibly fast, and smiled as she looked at the insides

"Well, this is--" Lena was cut off as Eliza interfered, "Lena! Is this your other friend from Krypton you've told me about?"

"Oh yeah, Eliza, this is Kara. Kara this is--" Lena was cut off yet again as Kara handed the flowers to Eliza and shook her hand -normally this time-

"Doctor Danvers! It is an honor and a privilege." Kara smiled politely

"Please. Call me Eliza." 

"Eliza." Kara tested the name, "Well, Lena tells me that you're a brilliant scientist. I used to be one myself, back on Krypton. Would you like to share some of your experience with me?" 

Eliza led Kara to the kitchen where she was preparing the meal, Lena looked on with furrowed brows before Alex was suddenly next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked

"Yeah.." A beat; "Yeah." Lena left her trance, as she blinked; "I think Kara is hitting on Eliza." Lena said with disbelief in her voice.

"No way!" Alex exclaimed as she took a swig of the beer she in her hand.

"Yeah. And she brought stuffing." Lena showed the insides of Kara's now miserable mattress to Alex.

"Oooh, boy."

"Mmhhmm." Lena hummed, before she slithered towards Eliza again, who was now alone.

"So. You really hit it off with Kara." Lena said with a chuckle, and Eliza couldn't stop a laugh from erupting,

"Oh, Lena. She's chatting me up because I'm your 'mother figure'. She can't exactly go to Lillian, can she? She's trying to impress you."

Lena threw a look at Kara and saw that she was watching her. The Kryptonian once again wore masculine clothes, this time in a baby pink button up, a deep blood red tie, and black pants fastened with a brown belt.

Seriously, what's with her and ties?

The friends took each a seat at the table and everyone went around saying what they were thankful for, Kara was the last.

"I'm also thankful for you, Lena. Not only are you understanding but you're also gracious. Out of everybody you could've found, you found me in that pod. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, that it was you."

Lena and Kara were lost in their own world, they were watching each other intently, and everyone at the table exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

Kara sat at the alien bar she was told about. It felt a little more at home here. Surrounded by people that were from other planets, she could as well be just travelling, planning to go back to Krypton at the end of the day.

A female that belonged to a species took a seat next to her, and asked if she wanted company

"I do. But, from someone else."Kara said apologetically, her eyes saw a shady man with a jacket hiding most of his body place something under the bar before making his way out.

"Sorry. Excuse me." Kara made to follow the man, finding him outside the bar and heading somewhere.

Probably somewhere as shady as him.

"Hey! Who are you? What were you doing in that bar?"

The man promptly turned around and charged at Kara. The Kryptonian tried to throw a punch, but she felt like she struck steel. The hood covering the man's head was down, however, and Kara could see the green color of his eyes.

"Kryptonite.." She whispered, the cyborg was about to strike again when Kara heard a commotion coming from inside the bar, that's when the man stood up and ran in the opposite direction. 

"Hey, Hey!" Kara shook the alien she talked to earlier, "What happened?!" 

"The aliens. They're dead...they're all dead." The alien choked out the last word before going limp. Kara shook her again but to not avail, she was dead.

* * *

"Is this really necessary? I can fly, I can do one thousand push-ups one-handed. I feel fine." Kara said from inside her cell

"While that's impressive, we can't risk you transmitting whatever you were exposed to in the bar to the rest of us." J'onn explained

"Which begs the question what the hell was she exposed to?" Alex said

"Tell us what happened again." Lena demanded with her arms crossed, still in her suit, but without the mask.

"I went outside, I saw this man..Cyborg, whatever. He charged at me. And his eyes were green, the color of Kryptonite. I heard the commotion, and when he did as well, he ran away."

Lena regarded Kara seriously, she saw chew on her lower lip

"If I hadn't followed him outside, I could've stopped this." She finished

"The only reason you're still alive is because you went outside" Lena said before Alex interfered

"I'm sure this is Cadmus' work. But it seems as if this thing only targeted Alien physiology. I'll bring my mother into this, she's an expert on Astrobiology. In the meantime, you and J'onn stay here." 

"Why?! I'm not an alien!" Lena protested

"If this is truly Cadmus, and I'm ninety eight percent sure it is. We can't risk them getting ahold of you again."

Lena begrudgingly accepted, she decided to stay and keep Kara company.

* * *

Lena moved a pawn on the board. She took the time on her hands to try and teach Kara chess. She was surprisingly adept at it.

"Say..You don't _like_ me, do you?" Lena asked

"Hm?" Kara was confused "Of course I like you."

"No, I mean _like me_ like me" Lena usually wasn't one to use such childish expressions, but her mind seemed unusually blank at the moment.

"Like you like you?" Kara repeated

"Yes. You weren't trying to impress Eliza, for me, were you? It's something earthlings do to impress someone they have a crush on, they're extra polite to their crush's mother.." Lena trailed off

"Sorry, crush..?" Kara tilted her head. _Ugh. Puppy_. "I'm not sure I follow."

Lena was growing frustrated, "You don't want to _mate_ with me, do you?"

That earned a sharp laugh out of Kara, "I mean..Have you seen the people I've been attracting? Earthlings and otherwise, on this planet?" Kara said with a fake smile, and a nervous look in her eyes, but Lena didn't notice.

"Well," Kara cleared her throat, "Thank you for the clarification."

Before Lena was even able to look at Kara again, she heard the Kryptonian choke on an intake of breath, and then another as she tried to suck in more oxygen.

Kara fell to the ground in a coughing fit as Lena stood up and punched in the code to open the cell,

"Kara! Hold on, Kara!" Lena was next to her in an instant,

"Hey, hey!" She shook the Kryptonian, "Hey, hey! Stay with me! Stay with me!" She repeated

"Someone help!" She yelled

* * *

"She's stable for now." Eliza said, she made to continue before Lena interrupted her

"Thank God!" She exhaled

"But she is infected. The virus thankfully can't be transmitted from organism to organism. But there's something else." The blonde paused, "I'm certain that the virus is from Krypton."

"A Kryptonian virus? How did Cadmus even get its hands on that" Alex stressed and saw her mother nod

"Kara's blood. That's why they needed it. That's why they took it. They must've been to the fortress of solitude!" Lena deduced "I need to talk to Clark."

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" Superman asked of Lena

"I need you to get in, and find out about project Medusa."

As Clark and Lena entered the fortress of solitude, Clark went to activate one of the holograms.

"Zor-El" Clark said as greeting to the hologram representing Krypton's head of the council, before he shot question after another to the hologram.

"That virus then..It's to defend Kryptonians. But then why was Kara affected?" Clark asked

"Cadmus stole the formula to the virus. So they probably had enough time to alter it, experiment with it and probably add Kryptonite in a way that would permanently lodge itself into Kara." Lena calculated, sometimes Clark thanked Rao that she was on their side, it would surely devastate anyone if Lena Luthor were to turn evil as her brother.

"I wish I could help you more, Lena. But Metropolis needs my protection, with Cadmus going crazy." Superman laid a hand on Lena's shoulder, and she shot him a smile

"It's fine, Clark. Besides, why would I need help from a slowpoke such as you?" Lena teased

"Why you..I'll show you a slowpoke!"

* * *

Lena sat next to Kara's bed in the med bay, she looked at the blonde, it's as if the Kryptonian felt her gaze because shortly after; her red rimmed eyes opened slowly

"Hey" Kara said hoarsely 

"Hey.."  
"Are you using your ring to duplicate yourself? Because I'm seeing two of you.." Kara cracked a weak smile as Lena chuckled

"No, no..That's all you."

There was an awkward silence where Kara was beginning to doze off again, but she shook her head softly,

"Your..your nice mother Eliza, she thinks I'm dying. I may not know if you were hearing but, that's good." 

"She's going to find a cure." Lena watched as Kara sat up with difficulty 

"It's fine. I've cheated death numerous time--"

"It's not fine." Lena cut her off, "You shouldn't be dying. The only reason you are is because of my mother..She's the reason you're in pain. And she's the reason I can't help you..." Lena trailed off, she felt Kara's hand ghost over her cheek. The Kryptonian placed a stray hair behind Lena's ear before cupping her cheek.

"You know you look..beautiful. The weight of this world..on your shoulders."

"You don't have to make me feel better--" Lena shook her head, but her mumbling was cut off by the feel of Kara's soft lips on hers. The Luthor kissed back just as softly, and her eyes slowly opened when Kara pulled back.

"Yeah...Absolutely beautiful." 

Kara fell asleep the moment she put her head back down.

* * *

When Lillian Luthor launched the missile over Lena was sure she broke the sound barrier to reach it. She harnessed an amazing amount of will to form a force field around the missile, and when it exploded, nobody was harmed, and the virus was contained.

Lillian Luthor was arrested shortly after, she stared at the sky and saw the Green Lantern.

She was staring back.

* * *

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" Kara asked and watched as the people around her chuckled

"No. We were able to reverse-engineer a cure from a living sample of the virus."

"And when my mother says _we_ , she means _she_. But Winn and I watched enthusiastically." Alex interfered. Kara shot them a charming smile.

The four left Kara and Lena to their privacy, 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Lena said

"Yes, so am I. Thank you." Kara smiled again.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?"

"Yes, yes! I want to hear all about how you stopped the missile." Kara exclaimed enthusiastically 

"No, no. I meant what happened between us while you were dying." Lena explained, and watched as Kara's features contorted in confusion,

"What..What is it? Have I done something?"

Lena watched, waiting for understanding to dawn on Kara.

But nothing happened.

Lena cleared her throat, "Yes, yeah. You drooled all over yourself."

"Oh, _Rao_. Really? That's bad." Kara laughed, "Was that..all I did?" she asked again

"Yeah, yep. That was all." Lena repeated, "Well, you should get some rest." Lena left in a hurry.

Kara watched her leave, longingly.


	6. Red Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena rescue the missing persons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..I guess to some of you the latest chapter was a fail? But worry not! I have something planned, I just, there's this really cheesy line that I just HAD to use for Supercorp. And that prompted the whole "weight of the world" line. So..Please read on, and tell me what you think.
> 
> By the way, a bit of a spoiler here, Lena is annoyed with Kara because she doesn't "remember" the kiss. Just a heads up.

When Lena went the next morning to L-Corp, she was met with the sight of a member of security taking posters off her building.

"What's going on?" She asked, the man straightened, she was sure he almost saluted

"Ma'am, I found this missing person posters all around" He handed her one and she looked at it. Teenager, blonde hair, last seen a day ago

"Don't take them off, leave them."

Lena walked into an alley and willed her suit into existence before flying off to the alien bar.

* * *

"Could I have a glass of scotch, please?" Lena requested as she sat on a stool

When Kara appeared, Lena slammed her hand on the bar

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"You work here?" Lena asked, brows furrowing 

"Well, they were a little short-staffed. I know a bit about alcohol. I would rather be a scientist but I would risk to blow my cover."

"Hmm..Smart choice." Lena said as she took the glass Kara poured her and took a taste, humming in approval.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I've seen missing person posters all over. I'm trying to gather more information." Lena explained

"Huh. Do you need any help?" 

"No, no. If I do, I'll ask you..Thanks, though." Lena replied

* * *

"Maggie said that there were a lot of missing persons lately. See if you can find something in common between them, Winn."

"Will do!" Winn typed away at his keyboard, and it was only seconds later when he came up with a result

"Alright! So! There is a connection between these people, and that is..They all got blood work done a few days before they disappeared."

"Blood work..? That's weird."

* * *

"You would not _believe_ the size of those mutton chops, they were-- Hey, Lena!" Kara exclaimed as she saw Lena's figure hunched over

"Hi.." Lena trailed off without looking up, but when she finally did, "Wait, what are you doing here?" They were both at CatCo, Lena going to James to find more news and cover more ground, but what was Kara doing here?

"Oh, I just took a day off."

"It's your _second day_." Lena deadpanned,

"Yeah, I didn't wanna overdo it." Kara replied easily.

She was infuriating! What's with her and switching personality every two seconds? First she kisses Lena, then doesn't remember. Though that isn't necessarily her fault. Then she works at a bar with the excuse of not exposing herself, which is pretty brilliant. But then she starts being lazy?!

_God._

"So, lunch?" Kara smiled at her, placing her hands on hips.

"No, actually, I'm working."

"Oh, on that missing persons case. Want me to come with you?"

"Oh--You know just-- Don't really--" Lena stammered

"Oh come on, two heads are always better than one. Except on the planet _barvex_ , because they have two headed cannibals so you--"

"Okay, okay! Just--just keep your mouth shut." Kara stepped into the elevator and placed her hands in front of her, she was quiet for a moment but just as the door was about to close she piped up

"Hey, have I told you about--"

* * *

"Question, do you think I'm more of a goofus or more of a gallan--" Kara was cut off by the Luthor

"Goofus." She replied immediately, but before Kara could respond, a man in a lab coat walked in

"Well, well, well, well, well. Hello!"

"Hi." Lena responded with a polite smile

"Hello." Kara nodded with an enthusiastic one

The man chuckled, "They told me two strapping young millennials had dropped by and..here you are."

"Yes we uh...We work out!" Kara flexed, "A lot."

"Yeah, we just wanted to get a better idea of what you do here, before we jumped in. We looked at your website and it said you can make some quick cash.." Lena trailed off, alarms already off in her head. This man didn't know who she was, which she was sure is next to impossible seeing as she was on the cover of every magazine almost every week.

"Yeah and we're uh..we're trying to save for a trip to Paris city!" Kara put an arm around Lena's shoulders before the other corrected her, "Parissss..Paris." Kara finished lamely

"Well, we just need you to do some blood work. And run a few more tests and you'll be off to Paris city in now time!" The man started, handing the two women each a clipboard,

"Sure.." Kara replied instantly,

"No, I'm afraid we can't.." Lena said

"Nope." Kara scratched at the clipboard with the pen, and Lena wanted to roll her eyes

"That is..That's against our religion." Lena finally explained

"Yes. Yes, we are, very religious. Very into our Gods." Lena corrected Kara again, "One God!" Kara chuckled nervously, before continuing, "We are madly monotheistic!" She said cheerfully.

The man laughed but when he turned around the Kryptonian saw that Lena was not amused, she gave Kara a withering look and the blonde shrunk under her gaze.

As they both stood in front a strange-looking machine, The man activated it and a purple swirl appeared in the middle.

It was a portal.

Two men made their way to try and force them into the portal. Lena harnessed her will but before she could do anything the two men were unconscious. She shot Kara a grateful l

look before jumping in the portal.

"Go back to the D.E.O, tell Alex and have her bring a strike team to follow me." 

Kara complied immediately, using her super speed to go to the D.E.O

"Where are you going now?!" Alex demanded

"I need to make sure Lena's alright!"

When Kara was sure the strike team knew the location, she rushed back to the portal, jumping in the moment before it closed.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go back to the D.E.O" Lena said, green smoke was yet again coming out of her mask, Kara chalked that up to her being angry.

"I did. Alex is coming, but I beat them here first."

"Well, now the portal is closed. See if you can tinker with it and re-open it."

* * *

"Well, any luck?" Lena asked

"No, I couldn't find anything manually. I think it needs to be activated by other means."

"No shit." Lena said under her breath

The Lantern was tackled a moment later by an alien, they wrestled on the ground and traded blows, but Lena couldn't get the upper hand.

The alien closed its hands around Lena's throat, and she lost concentration, but before the thing could squeeze any more, it was lifted off of her and slammed into the ground, Kara landing a few well-placed punches before the alien was knocked unconscious.

"Thanks.." Lena said, rubbing her throat, but then her eyes trailed down to Kara's hand, "Hey, you're bleeding."

" _That_ ," Kara pointed to the sky, "Is a red sun."

"And you get your powers from a yellow sun.." Lena deduced

"At least I still have my ring." She mused.

"You! What are you doing here?!" A similar looking alien pointed a gun at Lena, the gun was not unlike the one Miner used at her Gala.

"Wait..You're a green lantern." The alien said, lowering his weapon. 

Lena has never been more thankful to the influence her suit and the symbol on her chest has. Travelling Galaxies has its perks.

"We're looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" Lena fetched the missing person posters out of her pocket and handed it to the friendly alien.

"They brought her through portal, they took her to the red fortress, where they sell carbon forms like you. Sell them like animals."

"They've been kidnapping those people and selling them as slaves" Lena looked at Kara

"Slaving is a big business on Maldoria." The Alien interjected.

"Wait..This is Maldoria.." Kara finally spoke up

"You know where we are?" Lena asked, incredulous 

"It's called slavers' moon. Whomever, from the neighboring planets, like Daxam, wanted any slaves, they would usually come here first.." Kara explained

"We have to find the girl we came here for."

"No finding girl. Fortress, _bad_. Many weapons. No way out. No way in." The alien interfered yet again

"Well..There is _one_ way in."

* * *

Lena and Kara were led inside by the guards, guns poking them in the back. Lena had to 'take off' her suit in order for her plan to work, when she was in, she saw the girl she was looking for.

"Izzy? Izzy williams?" She inquired

"Lena Luthor? How do you know who I'am?"

"You mother is looking for you!" Lena was overjoyed at the fact that not only was the girl not scared of her, but she was in awe.

"You know my mother?!"

"It's a long story. I know how to get out of here, but you and your friends need to promise me that you can keep this a secret--"

"Well, well. If it isn't my old classmate." A feminine voice cut Lena off

Lena turned around at the familiar voice, "Roulette." She said between clenched teeth.

Roulette spared Lena one glance before she looked back, "Good news everybody. You've all been sold."

The first alien that they saw deactivated the force field that held them in, but when he tried to move in, Lena spread her arms out, halting him.

"Move."

"No." Lena spat. One of the guards moved towards her but before he could do anything Kara was in front of her, getting electrocuted.

"Kara!" Lena screamed as Kara fell to the floor, shaking.

"That's it!" Lena willed her suit back on, willing energy into giant fists to cover her own like gauntlets, she punched her way through the nearby guards before she signaled for all the prisoners to follow her, Kara being the last of them.

Lena used a force field every time there were grenades or bullets shot at them, he switched to her bow and arrow again and shot every last guard that stood in her way. Right when the group reached the exit, they were met with the sight of Alex and her strike team.

"Took you long enough." Lena said with a shit-eating grin.

They moved together out of the fortress, heading for the portal that Winn had managed to open.

It was only when Izzy was safe with her mother did Lena get to breathe.

* * *

Lena and Kara sat together on Lena's couch, when Kara looked at Lena seriously

"I've made a decision." Kara said, clapping her hands together

"Sounds decisive." Lena retorted childishly

"I wanna be a Superhero." Kara finally said, Lena chuckled before realising the blonde was serious

"Wait, you're serious." Lena said, more of a statement than a question, her eyes were narrowed 

"Yes, yeah. I want to be a Superhero, like you. With a name, and an outfit, maybe a cape..?"

"You want a suit!" Lena exclaimed

"No, no! I mean-- I mean yes!" Kara rambled, which elicited a laugh from Lena

"But, I wanna get my hands dirty. I want to do something. I can't be a scientist, and I have these powers.."

"I wanna help you..keep the world spinning. To prove that I was spared for a reason." Kara finished.

"Well, you got me something. I got you something too." Lena nodded to the scotch bottle which she had no idea how Kara could afford.

"You got me something?" Kara's eyes lit up, and if she had a tail, it would probably be wagging at the moment.

Lena handed Kara a copy of the magazine she read at the clinic and watched as Kara laughed, "Wow, this is for me? My very own?! Can I ask why?"

Lena sighed and looked everywhere but Kara, "Yesterday, you were..A little less goofus and a _little_ more gallant. Thank you. For saving me."

"You noticed. Thank _you_. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were hurt."


	7. Comets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the cheesy line, I just couldn't resist putting it in there with Kara and Lena. If you're sick and tired of this story, please read this chapter and then you can just drop it altogether. This is probably my favourite chapter so far, and I've written the one after it as well.
> 
> Also, just to be clear, Kara's haircut is NOT the same as in the show, it's the one in the new 52 comics. I like it better haha.
> 
> Leave a comment please!

"Wow, really nailed Hank's disapproving..non-smile." Kara said

Lena chuckled before another drone came in, but before she could launch herself at it, Kara used her heart vision, breaking the machine apart.

"Impressive." Lena said, "End simulation!"

"Okay. So what is the number one rule as heroes?"

"Protect the people!" Kara exclaimed

"I think it's time.." Lena smiled

* * *

"Livewire is despicable. She should've never been in a human facility, we should've kept her here! Where we would make sure that she didn't get out!" Lena ranted, Kara right behind her, standing awkwardly.

Kara saw the telltale green smoke coming out of Lena's mask, and decided that whenever she couldn't read Lena's mood, she'd look for that sign first.

* * *

"Hey, James." Lena greeted as she made her way inside the officer

"Hey, Lena. What brings you here?" James said, cracking a smile

"Well..I'm here to ask for a favor." Lena started. James motioned for her to continue, "I'm here to ask you not to interfere, when we find livewire."

"Why?!" James' reaction was immediate and loud, just as expected

"Well, she can _electrocute_ you, for starters. But I can stop her with my ring, and I don't want to lose concentration while trying to protect yo--"

"I don't _need_ your protection! I can handle myself just fine!" James cut Lena off, the CEO sighed audibly

"James, please. I'm asking you this as a favor. Please, don't try to fight Livewire." Lena begged. The man clenched his jaw tightly, then rubbed the bridge of his nose before sighing, himself

"Alright..Alright, I won't interfere." He finally said

"Thank you. You don't know how grateful I'am." Lena smiled, "So.." Lena trailed off as she looked at the TV behind James, which prompted him to take a look as well.

"Stay here." She warned, earning a nod from him before she took off.

But the Guardian had other plans in mind.

* * *

"Give it up, Leslie." Lena started as she stood in front of the policeman Livewire was about to attack, Kara next to her in a D.E.O uniform, excluding the belt the agents usually wore. 

"We've done this before." Lena continued, "And the same thing always happens. I win, you lose."

The white-haired woman came out of the shadows menacingly,

"I'm not Leslie."

Suddenly, a burly man with an sickeningly pale face appeared behind them,

"Is that Leslie?" Kara asked,

"You protect the cops. I can handle these two." Lena ordered, Kara hesitated before she asked, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just help _them_!" Lena snapped before charging at the first criminal, Kara going in the opposite direction.

The Kryptonian easily tore the door off the vehicle, and used it as a shield when the burly man released a burst of electricity in her direction. When the man made to shoot another one at two policemen who strayed from the group, Kara used her super speed to block that as well.

"I'll see you in a minute." The criminal smirked

"Le--Lantern, behind you!" Kara stammered,

Lena found herself going against two metahuman criminals. She lost her concentration for only a second, but that was all it took for the female to make a whip out of electricity and bind her hands.

"Let me help you!" Kara pleaded 

"No, no! stay with the cops!" Lena was struggling to gain her concentration back, when she was thrown back again a pillar.

"Screw it" Kara whispered under her breath and used her super speed to reach the criminal, punching him.

The chained door that led to the exit was broken a moment after; Guardian appearing on his motorcycle, and Kara was momentarily distracted. 

The burly man gathered electricity between his fingers, shooting it at one of the cops, and when Guardian tried to deflect it with his shield, it send them both reeling.

Lena finally regained control, breaking free of the whip. She made to charge for the criminals, but before she could, they were both gone.

"They've escaped.." Kara said

"Yeah, no shit! I told you to stay with the cops!" Lena snapped again

"I'm sorry!" Kara yelled, she was about to start ranting when they both heard a groan

"James!" Lena ran to the masked man, taking off his helmet.

Oh, he was gonna get it.

* * *

"That motorcycle was so cool. I know I don't technically _need_ a motorcycle, Jimmy." James' eye twitched. Has Kara been talking to Clark lately? "I have 'super speed' But I would very much like one. You know? Where would I find a motorcycle," Everyone around Kara cleared their throats, but she was oblivious, and continued to ramble,

"Is there-- is there a superhero discount? Is there some caaaash..." Kara trailed off as she saw green pass by. Everyone scrambled to leave the room, followed by the blonde.

"I'am calm. I'm going to listen to you. But you need to tell me _why_." Lena started

James made to respond but the moment he opened his mouth, Lena cut him off

"I asked a favor of you, James. A _favor_. It was not an order, but I almost _begged_ you not to interfere. And what did you do? You _went_ there, and almost got yourself _killed_!" Lena was positive everyone in the D.E.O had heard her by now, but she didn't care.

"Lena, you were in danger! You're in no position to tell me that you didn't need any help. Besides, was I supposed to just sit and watch the news at how livewire was attacking and hurting people?! I had to do something!"

"I told you, I had it under control! Kara was with me!" Lena slammed her hands on the table separating them

"Oh, don't give me that. She barely knew what she was doing! And you saw her! She left civilians unprotected at that fight which I had to go back for!" James stood up

"She's still learnin--"

"At what cost, Lena?!" He cut her off, now leaning on the table himself

"James. The bottom of the line is, you are a _human_ \--"

"So are you!" He cut her off yet again, her lips twitched in disdain

"I have the ring to protect me!"

"Lena--"

"James, no. I told you not to interfere, and you refused to listen to me, and in the process you were hurt. So, at least, when you feel like running off again to get yourself killed, tell me first. _That's_ how you're gonna pay me back." Lena deadpanned. James clenched his jaw, and was quiet for a moment, before he extended his hand to Lena,

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey, hey wait!" Lena called as she exited the D.E.O

"Y-yeah, what's wrong?" Kara stammered as she placed her hands on her hips again

"I can't trust you." Lena shook her head, "You were reckless. You left your post, and because of you, someone got hurt."

"I was trying to protect you!" Kara protested 

"Yeah, but I don't need that! I need a partner, who will _listen_ to me!" Lena insisted

Kara nodded and hung her head, "I'm sorry. You're right. I should've listened to you, but--But you lost concentration and you were in danger! I just didn't know what to do. I--"

"No, Kara! You can't keep doing this." Lena interrupted, "You can't disobey and then apologize and think everything is going to go back the way it was!"

"Why are you working with me?" Lena said, feeling exhausted all of a sudden

"Because I should. Right? I have these powers and--"

"That's not an answer." Lena interrupted before the Kryptonian continued, she rubbed her temples in frustration.

" _Do you like me_?" She asked, watching as Kara's eyebrows lifted 

"Do I like--" Kara chuckled, "Uh, at the moment, that's a tough call."

Tough call? _Tough call_?! Where was she even getting these terms. Damn you, Winn.

"You kissed me when you were sick." Lena confronted her.

"Uh--I-- Hmm. S-says you!" Kara stammered, a confession on her lips. But she wanted to court Lena correctly, and she didn't want to be forced into confessing her feelings, she wanted to tell Lena on her own terms.

"Are you working with me because you _like_ me?" Lena repeated

Kara stayed quiet, chewing on her lower lip as she looked at the floor. She contemplated her confession anyway, perhaps in not telling Lena right away, Kara would risk losing her.

And so, with newfound determination, Kara lifted her head, but before she could utter a word, Lena moved around her, going in the opposite direction to the D.E.O.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Kara yelled

"I'm going to find Livewire and her soldiers."

"Well, let me help you!" The blonde made a move towards the brunette

"No! You've done enough superheroing for today."

Kara sighed, making her way back inside the D.E.O.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Kara started, "What'd I miss?"

"Awkward silence.." Winn supplied, earning a glare from Lena

When Winn rolled the tape, Lena's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Livewire didn't escape, she was kidnapped." J'onn explained,

"Those weren't her soldiers. She was a victim." Lena deduced.

"Agent Schott, any luck tracking down Livewire with the people who took her?"

"Yes, I know where she is." Winn responded enthusiastically

"Well, let's get going then!" Kara exclaimed, already making her way towards the exit.

"Kara, you're on standby. Lena, go after Livewire." J'onn ordered. Kara made to protest but one glare from Lena, and she was silenced.

* * *

" _Hey, I'm going after Livewire. You up to it_?"

"You're not afraid I'll 'get myself killed'?" James' voice echoed smoothly in Lena's ear;

" _Well, at least if you fuck up now, I'll be there to fix it_ " Lena teased

"On my way." The Guardian chuckled.

* * *

_Intruder Alert._

The alarm blared, the scientist gave Livewire one look, "Show time." He said right before his 'creations' appeared, Guardian sliding in and throwing punches at both of them

Lena followed only seconds later, engulfing both of them in a force field, Guardian moved towards Livewire and tried to undo her cuffs, but the scientist spoke up behind them, startling them both.

"Did you know that most scientists experiment on themselves _first_?" He smirked before sending a yellow-colored bolt of electricity towards them, rendering Lena powerless and almost knocking Guardian unconscious.

He cuffed them both and chained them to a generator, going off on a rant about how they were fine specimen, better than the older ones they'd defeated.

"Can you break out of these cuffs?" James whispered to Lena,

The Lantern shook her head, "The energy's color is yellow, it's the ring's weakness."

"--You might definitely die." The scientist finished his rant, looking at Livewire.

"Leave her alone." Lena growled,

"Oh, why do you care? She's a bad guy!" The man exclaimed cheerfully, before activating his machine that in turn started draining Livewire.

Livewire screamed, her veins visible through her skin thanks to the sheer power, but moment later, a figure broke through the roof and grabbed the scientist by the collar, sending him reeling.

"Lena!" Kara called for the Lantern, she turned around and saw that both James and Lena were cuffed. Using her heat vision, she freed both of them.

"Kara!" Lena had never been more relieved to see the blonde, she stood up quickly, pulling the Kryptonian in for a suffocating hug which surprised both of them.

"Use your freeze breath on the generator then break it, I'm gonna handle these two." Lena nodded towards the two soldiers about to charge in, she received a nod from Kara before she took off.

"This might be a bit painful," Kara said, and as she kicked the generator, the electricity's power pushed her back.

Livewire smirked as the tips of her fingers sucked in the electricity in the lamps surrounding them, she walked slowly towards the blonde woman who freed her.

"That's nice of you." Leslie started

"Stupid. But nice." She summoned more electricity as she regarded Kara menacingly.

"You're not looking so hot, blondie. I'll warm you up."

"Leslie, don't you _dare_!" Lena threatened

"The. Name. Is. _Livewire_!"

" _Livewire_! She saved you! Why would you hurt her? The man who did this to you is right there!" Lena insisted.

Leslie's attention shifted towards the scientist, who was shuffling awkwardly, trying to escape. She willed a whip of electricity to her hand and wrapped it around the Scientist's throat, slowly suffocating him.

 

James and Lena emerged from the fight victorious, and Lena spared Kara one calculating look before she went to Leslie.

"No, Livewire! Don't kill him!" She begged, keeping the villain at arm's length,

"Why shouldn't I?" Leslie replied calmly,

"If you spare him. If you do that much. Maybe I'll wait to chase you until after he's in jail." Leslie seemed to ponder it,

" _Maybe_ " Lena repeated.

The Lantern watched as Livewire disappeared in a bolt of electricity, James quickly caught up,

"We can still catch her." He said under the helmet, the voice-changer making him sound a bit robotic.

"I will." Lena said, "But not today."

* * *

"Good work today." Lena said to James, smiling as she earned one from him as well

"Yeah, you too." He put his hand on her shoulder, "I guess we work better as a team."

"Noo, _you_ work better with _me_." Lena chuckled, "I'm fine just by myself." She said sarcastically,

James raised his eyebrows in mock offense, knowing that Lena was joking, but before she could make a comment, she broke and cracked a smile.

"Yeah. I don't doubt it one bit."

* * *

Lena rounded the corner to reach her penthouse, when she saw Kara leaning on the wall next to her door.

"Hi," Lena began, startling Kara out of her daze

"Hey.." Kara sighed as she put her hands in her pocket.

Lena invited the Kryptonian in, hearing a soft "thanks" as her door closed.

"So, are you okay?" The brunette asked,

Kara cleared her throat, and hesitated; "Yeah..Just--You--Uh..You were right."

Lena bit back a ' _you don't say_ ' as she noticed how Kara was struggling with her words.

"I remember kissing you." The blonde continued, "Do you want to--Do you want to sit?" Kara pointed to the table in the middle of the room.

Lena made to sit on one of the stools, follow by Kara who was mumbling something along the lines of, ' _We're going to sit. That's a good idea._ ' 

"Uhm," Kara started the moment she was sat down, "I re--I remember. I was sick, and alone. And..And you were leaning over me, and you must've been sad..Or something...Because you eyes were, _Insanely_ green. Or blue. I don't which..But they were like-- Like comets.." Kara pressed her lips together before she continued,

"And I've never seen anyone so stunning. And I kissed you, and it was uh-- It was fine that I was--" Kara scratched her lip, "It was okay that I was going to die, because I'd gotten to kiss you."

Lena rubbed her forehead, "Kara--" She started, but was immediately cut off

"I--I know, I was wrong. It was wrong of me to kiss you without your consent and--And it was wrong for me to hide it from you. And to lie. But I was scared-- I still am. Scared." Kara paused, regarding Lena, "I'm just-- I'm sorry, it's fine. It's fine, if you want me to leave, if you're angry--"

"Kara." The Kryptonian quieted immediately; her rambling forgotten, "Breathe." Lena ordered gently. The blonde sucked in a breath, and started again.

"When I kissed you, you were in pain. It was not appropriate of me to say such a thing to you, especially with how vulnerable you were at the time. You truly are beautiful, though. That would never change-- I uhm," Kara cleared her throat again. It seems James' habit was rubbing off on her, it was amusing, "I saved you at the police station because--" Kara breathed shakily, "Because I care about you." She finished.

Lena's eyes moved; taking Kara in. From her lips, to her nose, and eyes. Her short, blonde hair, and her nervous expression. The blonde shook her head softly before looking Lena in the eyes.

" _Comets_.." She repeated softly,

"I was wrong. I should've listened to you, and protected those policemen..But I just wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Kara.." Lena started softly, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm not here to change your mind." The Kryptonian mumbled audibly, "Alright. I get that you-- I get that you don't care about me."

"I _do_ care about you!" Lena replied vehemently, Kara interrupted her,

"But not in the same way. And that's--" Kara swallowed thickly, "And that-- That's good, that's fine. That's..It's okay. You know, just--Just keep working with me. I've been honest about this, so let's just--Then we can ignore it. We can let it go. Just put it behind us.." Kara trailed off

"Yeah.."

"Just-- just keep working with me. Keep being my partner." The blonde finally finished.

"Yes, yeah. Of course..." Lena smiled weakly, "Thank you for being honest."

Kara smiled back. A full one this time, before she cleared her throat. "Good talk." She raised her hand awkwardly, beckoning Lena for a high five.

The brunette snorted, lifting hers as well and hitting Kara's softly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, partner." Kara said, eliciting a nod and a weak "uh-huh" from the brunette.

The last daughter of Krypton left the penthouse, closing the door behind her.


	8. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian escapes prison and tries to make 'amends'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I wrote this yesterday, and the story is going to go through a drastic change. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Or do you actually want me to include Mxyzptlk? Please leave a comment!

"Come on in!" Alex said sarcastically as the Green Lantern invited herself in to the Agent's apartment.

"I need to tell you something." Lena said seriously, now back in her regular clothes.

"Shoot," Alex stood up, seeing how serious the CEO seemed to be, but Lena just threw herself on Alex's couch.

"Kara told me she liked me." 

"Wow, I' am so shocked!" Alex retorted, with even more sarcasm in her tone.

"Was it really that obvious? I'm not usually as oblivious, but.."

"Yes, yes it was." Alex nodded with a smile on her lips, "So, what'd you say?"

"Well, you know-- I kind of rejected her?" Lena rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I went to the bar and I didn't know how to say it nicely, I kind of just insulted her as a person and went right back out."

"Oh, God." Alex facepalmed, stifling a laugh as she imagined the situation,

"You know I haven't dated since college, and the _man_ I dated back then was a human for all I know, so this is kind of new." Lena explained, which earned a sigh from Alex.

"You know, before Maggie, I spent two years alone. Just burying myself in my job, my free time was spent in the gym usually, anything to get my mind off things."

"But, I took a risk, when I came out. And when I confessed. And let me tell you this: It pays off. Maybe she's worth a shot." Alex finished.

* * *

"Hey, Kara!" Lena called as she entered the bar, zeroing in on the blonde.

"Hi, Lena. Uh-- What's up?" 

The Kryptonian was obviously nervous being around the Lantern, and for good reason. Lena had shoved both feet in her mouth when she tried to reject the blonde.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's important." Lena breathed, "I li--"

"Luthor!" Lena was cut off by Maggie's voice as the detective jogged towards her, the brunette groaned in frustration but turned around all the same.

"What is it, Maggie?" Lena said with a fake smile that she hoped conveyed just how much she wanted to kick the shorter woman's ass, and from the look of her, Maggie seems to have received the message.

"You need to see this.." The detective handed Lena a tablet before playing the video.

Lena was crouched down right under the security camera, opening a safe and pulling out a fist-sized chunk of glowing Kryptonite, her eyes widened.

"That's not me!" She replied frantically, "I don't know who it is, but it's not me."

"I know it isn't, that's why I brought this to you. We have twenty four hours before I'm _forced_ to arrest you. You need to find a solution, Luthor. _Fast_." Maggie stressed.

Lena shot Kara an apologetic look, "We'll talk later, I promise."

And the Green Lantern took off.

* * *

"Mail call, mister Corben."

"Not interested." The cyborg replied from his spot on the bed, his voice echoing throughout the small cell.

The guard disregarded the prisoner's response, opening the small latch in the bars and throwing a small package inside.

When the guard left, Metallo stood from the bed, picking up the package and opening it.

"Well, well." The man smirked.

* * *

"Agent Schott, look again, you need to find something." J'onn ordered,

"I did! I've looked over and over but it looks legit!" Winn squeaked,

"Well--" Just as Lena opened her mouth, she heard Maggie's voice, what's with her and interrupting Lena lately?

"Lena. I'm sorry, but you need to come with me."

"What? I thought you said we had twenty four hours!" Lena protested,

"I know, but the evidence is right there, I thought I'd be able to buy you some time by appealing, but even I can't do anything about this.." Maggie trailed off, Lena nodded in understanding, following Maggie out of the D.E.O.

"Agent Schott, you're staying here until this is solved."

"Sir, yes sir." Winn grimaced.

* * *

"Think she'll lose her hair like her brother?" The guards laughed before stalking away, Lena gritted her teeth.

Despite having made her company a force for good, the Luthor name was already dragged through the mud countless times, and it would take much more than just what Lena did to clear it.

And despite Lena's friends who were wary of her before now believing in her, most of that was due to the ring choosing her, and the whole point of having a secret identity was that the public shouldn't find out, which meant that people thought the Green Lantern and Lena Luthor were two separate people.

The Lantern had to leave her ring back in her penthouse, seeing as the guards would strip her of every piece of jewelry she had on, and she wouldn't risk the ring falling in the wrong hands despite her ability to summon it back.

Lena startled as she heard commotion outside her cell, and moment later she saw the cyborg that almost killed Superman appear outside her cell.

"Hello, miss Luthor." Corben smirked as he ripped the cell door off its hinges, Lena shuddered but was unharmed as Metallo led her out of the prison towards a van, she stepped over an unconscious James on her way out.

"What have you done to him?!"

"Oh don't worry, he's only unconscious. I could've done a lot more if you mother had asked me to." He replied slyly, Lena glared at him,

"Mother. Of course." The moment the younger Luthor mentioned her mother, the older one appeared,

"Hello, daughter."

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?!" J'onn asked as he paced,

"Yep, fifty miles south of mount whitney." Winn said as he typed away at his keyboard, "And I managed to find the real culprit behind stealing that synthetic Kryptonite." Winn played the video he mentioned.

"Hey, that's the same man-- _Cyborg_ that attacked me at the bar before." Kara spoke up from behind Winn, when an alarm blared,

"Something's wrong with the Kryptonite signal. Look at these number," Winn beckoned Alex and J'onn, "If these numbers are correct then the synthetic Kryptonite isn't just unstable, it's gonna _blow_."

"We need to find Lena--" Kara started, 

"Oh no, no. This is too dangerous, if the Kryptonite does end up exploding, even the air around the area could risk in killing you." J'onn interrupted.

"Well, I'll just have to reach the destination before the Kryptonite explodes." Kara said with a determined expression before taking off, J'onn following her only a moment later.

* * *

"Lena, my dear. We are the only two Luthors left, I want to make amends with you." Lillian said softly, or as close to soft as that woman got.

"The truth is, the only reason I've treated you so...poorly, was because of the circumstances you came to our house under." Lillian explained, "When I first married Lionel, I was ecstatic, we were in love and life was _good_. But then a year later, I had Lex. And your father, he _changed_. Became colder, more stoic. That's when I found out he was having an affair." Lena felt a twinge of sympathy for her mother, but it was gone as soon as she felt it.

"I went to surprise him on a business trip, and that's when I found him." Lillian paused, "With your mother."

"My moth--" Lena started,

"She was already pregnant with you by then," Lillian interrupted, "We paid her off, and Lionel returned to try and fix our marriage. Four years later, we found out that she'd died, and they were going to send you to foster care, but Lionel decided to bring you home and we adopted you."

"Every time I saw you with him, I just remembered her. But I tried, I really did. It was Lionel who didn't want me near you, he'd get angry whenever he saw me with you, he'd lash out." Lillian shook her head, "So I stayed away." She finished.

"So I really am a Luthor.." Lena deduced, in a daze.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not so horrible, my dear." Lillian said with a smirk, moving further inside what seemed like a gigantic garage.

"Your brother kept vaults around the world full of things he'd collected to defeat Superman once and for all." Lillian looked at her tablet, "And one of those vaults is, here." 

"That's a biometric lock," Lena stared at the palm-shaped lock in front of her,

Lillian nodded, "Scans for Luthor DNA."

"Tell me you don't have a bit of Lex frozen somewhere," Lena looked around 

"I didn't say Lex's DNA, I said Luthor. Any Luthor can open it. And you, my daughter are part of that family tree. " Lillian smirked

Lena chuckled humorlessly, "You didn't have your green goon free me because you cared about me. You did because I'm the only one who can open this vault for you." 

"While it's true, I need your DNA. One doesn't negate the other. I still love you, I still want to help you." Lillian smiled, "I promise it won't hurt," The scientist spoke like she was comforting a child, reaching for Lena's hand.

Lena pulled her hand away, trying to move back, but she hit something solid on her way.

"I think you should listen to your mother." The green-eyed cyborg said to Lena and forced her hand on the lock.

 

The ground opened to make way for a chamber that hosted a variety of things, and when Lena and her mother walked in, Lena recognized Lex's suit being one of them.

"Oh, my boy, I had no idea. You finished it!" Lillian said, mostly to herself.

Lena was about to speak when she heard a crash coming from behind her, she turned around, and saw that it was Kara who came crashing through the roof.

"Kara! I can't believe you came!" Lena almost went to hug her when Metallo shot a beam out of his chest,

"There's no way I'm letting them harm you!" Kara said as she dodged and used her super speed to try and get to Lena, the cyborgs had other plans though, as the one who grabbed Lena punched Kara, sending her reeling.

Kara and Metallo traded blows as the other cyborg stayed behind and guarded Lillian, Metallo grabbed Kara and Lena watched as her face turned a sickly green color from being exposed to Kryptonite.

"Listen to me," She begged, "Metallo's going to explode! The Kryptonite is unstable."

"You're a liar!" Corben said as he tightened his hold on Kara, making her weaker in the process. Seconds later, J'onn joined Kara and grabbed the cyborg by the collar,

"Martian.." Metallo said, moments before the Green Martian sent him reeling.

"For you!" He called before he threw Lena her ring, she shot him a grateful look before she wore the ring and willed her suit.

Corben stood again and twitched, his veins visible through his skin and colored green, His eyes also turning an unnatural green and glowing.

"I think it's time to get out of here.." Lillian whispered to the cyborg guarding her before they made their way out.

"Let's go!" J'onn yelled, Lena made her way to a weakened Kara and picked her up, flying away only a few moments before the place exploded.

Kara looked up from her place in Lena's arms, she gave her a small smile as Lena chuckled and whispered to the blonde,

"My hero.."

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Lena said as she opened her door, beckoning Kara in 

"Sure," The blonde smiled as she closed the door behind her, following Lena further in.

"I don't like being vulnerable," Lena started, "And you and I..We're really different." The CEO smiled at Kara, eliciting one from her as well.

"You've made some mistakes, as any human would. And I'm a realist, I know I can't--" She made air quotes with her fingers, " _Have it all_. I needed to ground myself, make some rules. I had to be a Lantern and a CEO of a well-known company and.." Lena trailed off as rubbed her neck, the brunette had her hair down and was wearing a white and black striped shirt with grey sweatpants.

"And I haven't been with anyone in years." Lena exhaled, "It's become normal for me to just--Just take care of the company, and then the ring came along, so I didn't have any time to even think about it."

Kara stood, hands in the jeans she wore, quiet. Lena regarded her for a moment before stepping closer to her, invading her personal space, she stared up at the taller girl and whispered

"But then you came along and..Maybe I _can_ have it all."

"Hi," Kara whispered softly with a goofy smile on her face,

"Hi.." Lena whispered back before closing the space left between them.


	9. Unexpected but welcome (or is it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back home, Lena is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is where Kara's journey begins. I know this chapter is short as hell but I'am very tired and didn't want to just start with anything big because trust me, THERE WILL BE.
> 
> Please leave a comment, hopefully I'll write another chap tomorrow.

"I have something to confess.." Kara said as she faced Lena on the bed, they had both laid down after Lena confessed and exchanged chaste kisses now and then.

Lena's brows furrowed as she regarded the serious expression on Kara face, she gave the Kryptonian a small smile.

"Do tell," Lena beckoned, and watched as Kara relaxed slightly,

"I dislike my job at the bar." Kara started, "I've always wanted to be a scientist, and I told the people at the D.E.O, but either they told me it's not for me or that I risk exposing myself."

"Which, I really don't think is possible since I would be working at the D.E.O, it's a secret organization and--" Kara rambled, she seemed to be getting angrier by the second, barely taking the time to breathe, Lena had to gently put her hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm her down, and it did the trick.

"Kara, if you really want to be a scientist, you could always come work at L-Corp." Lena smiled at Kara's surprise, "Nobody exactly knows what the teams there do, and I'll make sure nothing gets out of there."

"You would do that? Really?" Kara asked, still in awe, and Lena nodded before she was enveloped her in a rather awkward hug because of their position on the bed.

"Now..It's my turn to ask questions." Lena sat up, "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, tilting her head, earning a chuckle from Lena.

"Why me, as in, why did you choose me to be your.. _mate_ "

Kara thought for a moment before she sat up as well, "Well, that's easy. On Krypton, we had arranged marriages chosen for us at birth. Depending on how much we ' _matched_ ', and, well, you'd be stuck with that person for the rest of your life." 

"But I wanted a choice..And I've done it with Siobhan before because everything was so new and exciting and I wasn't putting much thought into it." Kara explained, "Bottom of the line is, I have a choice now. And you are that choice, the things you make me feel..You're brilliant, you're brave, and you want to help people, and you are so, _so_ strong."

Lena smiled as Kara rambled, "I admire you, Lena Luthor. But it is not just admiration I feel for you." Kara finished with a smile that Lena returned, before she moved closer and kissed the blonde.

* * *

"Hey, can we keep this quiet for now?"

"Why? You don't want people to know..?" Kara asked, slightly dejected

"No, no, I'm fine with that but I just want some privacy. It has been a long time since I've done this, and I'd like to take it slow." Lena said as she wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Kara smiled as her hands circled the CEO's waist, "Okay..I'll keep this quiet."

Lena tried to move in for another, deeper kiss when they were interrupted by Lena's D.E.O phone ringing.

* * *

"I came as soon as I could, what's the emergency?" Lena said as she lightly jogged to where Winn was, Kara hot on her heels.

"There's a convoy moving from one of Cadmus' suspected weapons storage, I don't know what it could be but look," Winn pointed to the video, Lena spared all of two seconds before she turned around,

"Have Alex and Kara to set up a backup team."

"You going alone?" Winn inquired,

"No, I'm going with J'onn."

* * *

"They told me but I didn't believe it!" Alex rushed to hug her father as J'onn supported him on his shoulder, Lena walking behind them.

They took Jeremiah up to the med bay, where Alex examined him for injuries, when Kara walked in,

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton, we meet again" Jeremiah said with a hint of amusement, Kara smiled as she gestured to him,

"I'm glad to see you're alright. I'am eternally grateful to you for saving me..Both of us." She said as she shot Lena an affectionate look, and not a very subtle one.

* * *

"Hey, should I have worn a tie?" Kara whispered as she walked, receiving a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Lena.

"Oh, no, no." Lena laughed as she led Kara to the kitchen. Alex handed her a glass of margarita and another one to Lena.

"--I would like to return to the D.E.O, formally." Kara heard the end of what Jeremiah was saying, and something that sounded like J'onn had agreed.

The blonde felt Lena stiffen beside her, she frowned and got closer to her in hopes that no one would hear them, "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing, I'm just not feeling well." Lena lied, Kara knew she was lying, and Lena knew that Kara knew. But the Kryptonian thankfully let it slide, lifting her glass for the toast and congratulating Jeremiah on his safe return.

* * *

When everyone had left Lena's penthouse (Because she suggested they celebrate there instead of Alex's), Lena snuggled into Kara's arms and felt herself relax for the first time that night.

"So, what is it that had you so upset earlier?" Kara asked, kissing the top of Lena's head

"You noticed, huh?" Kara gave Lena a serious look, and she relented, "Well, it just seems very convenient how after all these years, Cadmus decides to just transfer Jeremiah that way, and him coming to warn us about a bomb to top it all off. It's suspicious." 

"Well, why don't you tell Alex?" Kara inquired,

"You _must_ be joking. You saw how happy she was, I can't ruin that. And she's too blinded by her father returning home to see it."

"Well, how about we do something about it alone. Look into it? I'll help you." Kara suggested,

"That might just work." Lena looked at Kara affectionately before she cupped her face and locked lips with her.


	10. What used to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX3k_QDnzHE

"Hey, have you seen anything weird when you went by the D.E.O today?" Lena asked as she planted a kiss on Kara's cheek, discreetly.

"No, nothing. It seems Jeremiah knows how to keep a secret."

"I wouldn't doubt it, seeing as he spent fifteen years with a secret organization." Lena finished as she looked over the piece Kara was working on.

They were at L-Corp, in the secret Lab under the company that Lena allowed only a selective of her scientists to go to, and Kara was one of them. Only three hours in and she already almost perfected most of the flaws in the new prototype, a mechanical arm that could be attached to an amputee's shoulder and follow the commands. It was a very complicated thing to work through, having to make sure that the machine understood the signals the brain sent it and translated them into actions. Then there was the matter of attaching the mechanical limb to the person, which meant that they would go through an extensive surgery.

The limb had a lot of problems, which included the heaviness of it all, when Kara stepped in she made sure that the arm's metal could be switched without having to redo everything, and she was able to, among other things.

Lena watched in wonder as Kara worked efficiently, it was true that the blonde disliked the bar. She had never watched Kara work with so much enthusiasm, neither on the field, nor in the bar. It's like there was a different person in front of her. 

And Lena loved it.

The brunette was dazed, and it was only after a few moments of Kara staring at her, waiting, had she realised that the blonde had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Lena asked, Kara only smiled knowingly,

"It's alright. I was asking if I could take a look at your ring, I wish you examine its effects and what else you can do with it.." 

"My ring?" Kara nodded, Lena thought for a moment before she agreed, trusting Kara enough with her ring that she would give her permission to use it, and if anything went wrong, she could always get it back and fix it.

They went up to the roof so Kara could examine the ring more effectively, without feeling trapped. The blonde put the ring on her finger and it glowed, but nothing else happened.

"It can take some time getting used to," Lena said smugly, "Don't take it--"

Right away, Kara's body was engulfed in a suit slightly different than Lena's own. It was all black except for the thigh area and the shoulders, which were green, and the insignia which was usually in the middle of Lena's chest was only in the corner on top of Kara's left breast, the mask was black of instead of green, and it switched between showing Kara's eyes which were now a green color to just fully white, like when Lena had it.

"Well, just the suit--" Lena was proved wrong once again as Kara flew and engulfed herself in green energy, then she conjured up a bow and arrow, similar to Lena's, before making them all disappear again and letting herself float back down.

"This is fascinating! I can literally feel it vibrating in my hand, the ring.." Kara trailed off, her excitement so similar to that of a puppy that Lena wasn't even upset that her girlfriend learned to use the ring much quicker than she had.

Kara handed Lena back the ring, "I will have to take another look later, for now, there's a fire that needs putting out."

And so they both took off to the location of the fire, and when they'd arrived, Kara set on using her freeze-breath on the flames while Lena helped civilians evacuate. The building was quickly falling apart, and a huge chunk of the decaying wall made its way down towards a little girl that could do nothing but stand there.

Lena was helpless as she was busy with evacuating citizens, and only watched in horror at the display, but right before the wall touched the girl's hair, Kara made it to her faster and covered the little girl with her body, the wall breaking apart in the process.

Lena hadn't been able to see it, but the little girl was scared. Not of her near-death experience, but of the girl who protected her.

Kara felt something hot crawling up her throat, and bitterness in her mouth, but made no comment on it as Lena hugged her and they made their way back to L-Corp.

* * *

"I asked Winn for help, and I think he found something." Kara said as she walked in to Lena's office, she had unrestricted access whenever she wanted if Lena were not busy, and so she made her way to her lover's desk, giving her lips a chaste kiss before she sat across from her.

"Winn said that Jeremiah had been poking around the computers at the D.E.O, personal files, reports, you name it."

"Winn's suspicious too?" Lena asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Kara smiled, she loved when Lena did that--But now was not the time!

"Yes, I got him to watch out for Jeremiah and--" 

Kara was interrupted by Lena's D.E.O phone chiming, the CEO checked her phone and saw that it was a video.

What they saw next horrified both of them.

The video showed chaos going all around the D.E.O, agents running around, alarms blaring, before Winn showed up in the frame,

"Lena, Kara, we need you! Jeremiah has gone rogue, we need help! Him and J'onn are together underground! _Hurry_!"

Kara and Lena exchanged one look before Lena changed into her suit and they both flew out to the D.E.O

* * *

When they both arrived, the place was still a mess, but everyone seemed a little less panicked. 

"What's going on?" Lena asked one of the agents, and he pointed her to the med bay, where both women headed next.

"J'onn!" Kara yelled as soon as she saw the Martian's human form on one of the beds, she jogged lightly to him.

The Martian was awake, but barely, he told them that he and Jeremiah had fought, and that the arm they'd thought had nerve damage was in fact a cyborg arm.

Alex looked to be devastated.

Kara and Lena were walking in sync, they checked in with Winn and were both informed that Jeremiah had stolen the alien registry, which meant that now Cadmus had every Aliens' name and location, rendering them vulnerable to any attack.

"We need to stop this." 

Kara merely nodded.

* * *

Countless aliens went missing all over the country, it even made Superman worried, so the first thing he did was try and gather information before heading to National city.

It was the first time he met Kara, and he merely shook hands with her, showing his respect to the Kryptonian who'd have been a member of the council were the planet still alive.

The Kryptonians were left alone in the training room, given privacy so they could talk comfortably about things only they would understand, even Lena hadn't interfered, which Clark was grateful for.

And while Kara was also glad to have someone that slightly understood her, she didn't have that bright-eyed curiosity that Clark possessed towards meeting another Kryptonian. True, the man was from Krypton, but he was only a baby when he was sent to Earth, and he hardly remembered anything. As for Kara, she remembered everything almost vividly, her mother's smile, her father's gentle voice, the technology they had back on her planet. She felt, when she first crash-landed on Earth, it felt like only yesterday she was on Krypton, even though it had been non-existent for at least 13 years with her floating in space.

"I would do anything to have Krypton back." Clark, or _Kal-El_ as he preferred to be called by her, said softly.

"No, you wouldn't." She said, distracted by her own thoughts, staring at the wall opposite of them.

"Yes, I assure you I would." The foolish kid argued with her, and she only smiled in return, standing up.

"Would you like to spar?" She asked, he nodded almost instantly. It felt like Superman found everything that the older Kryptonian did was something like a ritual to be pondered, for him to be truly be a Kryptonian.

But he would never be one. Which meant Kara was truly the last of her kind.

The sparring between them started light, Kara and Kal trading punches that wouldn't hurt either of them, but as it progressed, one punch from Kara would throw Kal to the other side of the room before he caught himself, and no matter how hard he hit her, his strikes didn't seem to have the same effects on her as hers did on him, and so after about five hours, and a few cracked walls, they were both panting. Kal-El sounded like someone who had just come back from a marathon, with little to no previous training, as opposed to Kara's light pants that sounded like she'd just come home from a slight jog around the neighborhood.

Clark didn't understand where she got her power from considering they were both exposed to the same amount of sunlight, maybe her even less considering today's clouds, but still.

That was a question for another day, he thought, as Lena came in yelling about Alex finding out Cadmus' plans and charging in alone.

It was time to find, and rescue the alien population.


	11. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it goes, it starts being a roller-coaster from here on, tell me if you're okay with it or if you just think it's dumb, but really, the tags are going to change as well.

"Kara-- I mean you not disrespect but--" Clark was interrupted every second by the sound of Kara's fists pounding the doors that separated them and the supposed current location of Cadmus.

"Kara!" He called as he grabbed her by the shoulders suddenly, but he let go as soon as she faced him, fearing that he overstepped by touching her somehow.

"Maybe we should just calm down! We don't know what's on the other side and we're alone and away from backup here.." He trailed off, she glared at him before turning around and breaking another door down.

"Alex is on the other side." Kara said simply, but as she walked into what she thought was the last hallway, she started feeling weak, dizzy, and sick to her stomach.

"Kryptonite.." Clark said before he heaved and collapsed on the floor, Kara held herself together for only a few seconds before she felt someone dragging her away, she heard distant voice, then everything went dark.

* * *

"--ara!"

"Kara!" Lena called again, seeing the blonde's eyes gently flutter open. Kara laid in Lena's arms on the floor, the backup team surrounding them.

"Thank god! I should've never let two go in alone!" Lena breathed, "Where's Kal-El?" The blonde asked looking around.

"I thought..You saved him as well..?" She continued, Lena's mask was letting out smoke again, but Kara felt that her lover was more terrified than angry at the moment.

"When you two went in the last room, the walls were lined with Kryptonite, and I followed you in immediately when I saw that Clark collapsed. I was able to repel the agents from taking you and rescuing you before the kryptonite poisoning really set it, but I wasn't able to save him.."

Kara's heart broke for Lena. Not only was Clark a good friend of hers and now was kidnapped, but Alex was also on the other side of the door at the end of the hallway and they were powerless to do anything.

Just as Kara was about to suggest something again, they heard an explosion nearby, and Lena's earpiece buzzed,

"Lena, everyone, it's me!" Alex said, "The place is going to explode! My dad's helping me from the inside to try and stop but-- I don't think it's gonna work!"

The Agent was breathless, trying to explain everything quickly, "The ship is going to leave Earth with hundreds of Aliens, I'm on board, trying to stop it but it's not working! I need help!"

Kara heard everything thanks to her super-hearing and she gave Lena a serious looks, "Lena, you go on ahead and try and help Jeremiah from the inside, I'm gonna go and try to stop it manually!"

Kara made to get up quickly, but was stopped abruptly by Lena who kissed her passionately, "Be careful." The brunette warned and watched Kara nod once before she shot through the roof.

The Kryptonian made her way to the ship, pin-pointing its location by the sound of its loud engines, she flew closer to one of them and used her freeze breath to break it, but the still didn't slow down, and so she opted to o to the front instead.

Kara flew to the front of the ship, doing her best to push it back and stop it from leaving Earth's atmosphere. Alex stared at her from behind the glass as she encouraged her. 

Kara was angry. She was angry that she'd lost her world, she was angry that people were afraid of her and the other Aliens, she was angry that citizens did not trust her with their lives as they'd done Superman and Lena. Kara was angry that she still did not feel like she belonged somewhere, Earth was not her home, Krypton was.

But Krypton was gone, and there was _no_ getting it back.

The blonde gathered all her energy as she pushed the ship back with all her might, finally feeling it slowing down, she gently guided the thing back down as Alex managed to open the spaceship, and all the Aliens evacuated it, eagerly going back to their families still on Earth.

The Cadmus building was on fire, but Kara faintly heard Lena speaking in her ear, telling her that she did good, everyone was okay and safe, except that they didn't know where Jeremiah was.

Kara whispered a weak thank you, mostly to herself, as she fell down, unconscious.

* * *

The next time Kara woke up, it was in a sun bed at the D.E.O.

Lena was smiling down at her, stroking her hair gently. The blonde asked about Clark, but all she got from Lena was a solemn shake of her head.

Kara didn't do well. Kara didn't do well at all. Kara _failed_. She failed her home, she failed her new friend, but most of all she failed in doing what she wanted to do most, which is help people and do good, whatever world she was on.

The Kryptonian stood abruptly, shocking Lena, she asked for time alone as she made her way out of the med bay, and Lena resolved to give her the space and time she needed.

* * *

Kara spent the next week in the training room, breaking solid blocks of cement, trying to let go of her anger. She had seen Lena only briefly, she didn't kiss her, she didn't embrace her. She was afraid that--Even with her ring, Kara's anger would find a way to crush Lena if she squeezed a bit too hard in an embrace, so she resolved to stay away.

She hadn't gone to L-Corp either, but she thought that the scientists there will do well enough with only her instructions for the time being. 

It was when she was in the middle of her training when Alex came barging in, distressed.

"Superman's back." Was all what she simply said. When Lena and Kara both went to investigate, they found the man of steel just standing in his place, with an empty look in his eyes.

It was only when Kara approached him that she'd seen the deformities in his face, he took one look at her before charging in.

The battle between the two had lasted for almost a day without stopping, Lena was injured and that only fueled Kara more. It seemed the army was only too eager to drop the Kryptonite _bomb_ on both of them, weakening Superman significantly, but Kara saw that she was the weaker between them and that whatever had possessed Superman knew how to take care of itself.

Kara watched as Superman took off towards the sky, and she was left alone, too weak to do anything besides feel herself dying slowly.

Kara's anger came back again, only tenfold this time. She was trying to help these earthlings, and they would drop a Kryptonite bomb on her just as if she were collateral damage.

Kara was sick of it all. She was sick of people telling her to calm down, she was sick of people being afraid of her, she was sick of trying to 'redeem' herself of crimes she hadn't even _committed_.

" _Fine_ Earth! I _get_ it, I'm not _welcome_ here, I don't belong **anywhere**!"

Suddenly, a bright red beam made its way towards Kara, when she looked closer, she saw that it was a ring, similar to Lena's. But the insignia was slightly different. 

" _Kara Zor-El of Krypton, you have great **rage** in your heart. You **belong**. To the **Red Lantern Corps**._ "


	12. Red Daughter of Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles as rage takes over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. This one is Kara's and the next one is Lena.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment, I'm going to sleep now..

Everything burns, flashbacks of the destruction of Krypton, memories of wreaking havoc on Earth and meeting more Green Lanterns, but not Lena, dance around in Kara's mind as she struggles to focus.

But then the newest Red Lantern realises she can't, not yet. So she lets go, allows herself to drown to the bottom of the red lake, and when everything isn't muddled anymore, she slowly, gracefully swims up to the surface.

The first thing Kara sees is four other people surrounding her, as if waiting for her to come up. She walks out of the water (?) and speaks to a human-looking man wearing a red suit, and now that she looks down, she's wearing a similar one, except with a different design.

When she's sure her conscious mind can keep up, Kara asks a question,

"Where am I?"

"Ysmault. Home of the Red Lanterns." The human man answers simply,

"My name is Guy Gardner. I'm from Earth. You're a Kryptonian." His face is in a permanent scowl, but his voice is even.

Kara looks down at herself, a more appropriate, calculating look now. She's wearing a full-body midnight black suit, the material similar to the ones on Krypton, silver white gauntlets and a matching belt, and a sleeveless zipped up red biker jacket with the Red Lantern insignia on the chest.

Kara felt at her face, her fingertips traced a mask that she assumed was red, the mask was similar to Lena's except it felt more metallic, and it accentuated her cheekbones and eyebrows. 

"--ey! Hey! Are you even listening?" Guy shouted, Kara looked at him, tilting her head.

The Red Lantern sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "That's the blood lake. Thanks to it, we were able to restore your consciousness."

Kara pondered everything for a moment, reflecting on the flashbacks she had while she was in the blood lake. After a while, the blonde was brought back to the crushing reality,

"Lena! I need to go back to Earth! How long have I been here?!" Kara all but shouts

"Calm down!" Guy ordered, that seemed to snap Kara of her panic, but there was still the issue of giving her answers.

Kara floated in mid-air, Guy floated next to her, his voice gentler.

"Listen, kid. Being a Red Lantern isn't a game, and you need to control your anger, unless you want to wreak havoc and then regretting two seconds after your tantrum. We must exercise restraint much more than other lanterns, because unlike the Greens, we don't need to focus to unleash rage. And if you don't hold yourself back, you'll lose yourself in it."

Kara took a deep breath, "Good." Gardner said with a small smile on his face, he reminded Kara of J'onn.

"Now, as you probably know, the ring chose you for a reason, you do know that, right?" Kara nodded, "Good. Now, don't panic again, but it has been exactly six months in Earth time since you've been on that planet." Guy decided to rip the band-aid straight off, no mercy. But thankfully, the Kryptonian seemed to be cooperating.

The Lantern continued, "You fought with this..Superman/Doomsday thing. Superman's fine now, but the ring saved you. Otherwise, that Kryptonite bomb would've turned you into dust. The toxic air should be all gone by now, hopefully." Guy took a breath, "Hal Jordan and some of the other Green Lanterns helped bring you here, to restore your consciousness, I--" The man was interrupted by an alien whose face was shaped like an earth's horse, with goat-like horns on his skinless skull.

"Guy! It's Bleez, she's back! But it's bad, Guy it's really bad." The alien yelled, Guy flew from his spot and Kara followed him inside his space-ship, which also had the Red Lantern insignia on it.

Gardner went into a wing that looked to be similar to the med-bay back in the D.E.O, and when Kara followed him in she saw what looks to be another alien that had features very similar to that of a human, except her skin was blue and she had bones extending from her shoulder blade, similar to wings, and they glowed a red color.

"Bleez!" Guy called as he dashed to her side, she coughed a few times before attempting to stand, Kara decided to give the two privacy and left the med-bay.

"Wait, sit down, you need to rest!" Guy insisted as he pushed the alien back down, but Bleez wasn't having it.

"We need to find Rankorr. I left him with Atrocitus all alone, Guy!"

"Not like this! For all we know, he could be dead by now! And I'm not about to let you go back out there like this!" 

"Well, who's going to stop me? _You_?" Bleez smirked as she stood from her place on the bed and made for the exit,

"Kara, I need you." Guy spoke into his ring, prompting Kara to appear only a second later.

"You called?" Kara looked at both of them with a smirk on her face,

"Kara, don't let her leave. She needs to rest and it'll only be a problem if she's out there." Guy explains, Kara stands in the doorway as Bleez makes her way to her.

"Oh, and how does she--" Bleez pushes at Kara with all her strength, her ring, "Oh--nnn--Stop!" Bleez tries to push harder, but when the blonde doesn't budge, she begrudgingly makes her way back to the bed.

Guy speaks to Kara in a hushed tone before making his way out, and Kara walks inside, sitting next to Bleez.

"I was just told that my friends basically thought I'm dead for about six months. I know how hard it is, but we're going to find your friend, I promise." Kara smiled at Bleez, and the alien smiled back.

"I think..What we both need right now, is a friend." Kara nodded, "And I'm glad to know it's another girl that I can show the ropes to." Bleez finished.

"The Red Lanterns exist for one sole reason; making sure no more are made." The alien that interrupted Kara and Guy earlier made an appearance, next to him another one who was shaped like a sphere and had razor sharp teeth.

"I'm Skallox, and this is Zilius Zox." the alien introduced himself,

"How do you feel about some training?"

* * *

"Magnificent!" Skallox shouted as Kara came away unscathed after being hit with 24 missiles, she soon made her way to the ground,

"So what's next?" She laughed eagerly as she was praised by her brethren.

"Well--" Skallox was interrupted by his ring chiming, Gardner calling for all of them.

The three Lanterns made their way back to the ship, to a room full of technology Earth wouldn't dream of having, but it still wouldn't compare to Kryptonian technology. 

"Atrocitus made _nine_ rings. One Kara has and another one for his second follower, which means there are still _seven_ out there," Gardner explained, he pointed to a glowing red dot in the middle of a square that looks to be a map, an intergalactic map.

" _That_ right there, is _sector seven-seven-five_ , _primeen_. That's a huge power signature, but it's only one Lantern which means they are insanely strong." Guy nodded to Kara and she nodded back,

They both made their way out, the others catching up behind them.

* * *

"I thought I was too _injured_ to fight, Gardner?" Bleez asked resentfully, and rolled her eyes as Guy opened his mouth to respond.

"You _are_. But I'm not about to leave you alone and Kara couldn't stay to babysit you. You're here because I _need_ Kara. This Red, whoever he is, looks _strong_. We stashed enough blood in the Kaalvar's--"

"Sorry, what's a Kaalvar?" Kara interrupted,

"It's the _space ship_ , keep up, Kara." Guy growled out, Kara felt her anger rising, but managed to calm herself before she did anything impulsive.

"As I was _saying_ , we've stashed enough blood to render the new Red sane so we can talk to him, but we might need a heavy-hitter to wrestle him back to the ship." Guy finished, Kara nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts revolving mostly about Lena and how she'd coped seeing as the two were quite close when she was back on Earth.

Kara felt absolutely _miserable_. She'd pursued Lena and when the human finally accepted her and they'd had a good thing going, she ruined it by letting her anger get the better of her. The Kryptonian was angry that everything between them had seemingly ended on a horrible note, not only that, but her friends probably think she's dead, including Lena.

" _Rage spiking_." The ring on Kara's finger spoke up, Guy looked at her over his shoulder,

" _Easy_ , Kara. You won't do anything by getting angry in the middle of space, wait until we get there."

"Well, it seems it's in good time, because we _just_ got there." Skallox pointed to their surroundings. Kara had been too lost in thought to notice that they'd already arrived, and she waited with the rest of her team behind as Gardner made his way to converse with some of the citizens of the currently burning city.

"Oh no.." Kara heard as she approached their leader in all but name.

"Atrocitus." Skallox hissed, the alien explained to Kara who he was. The creator of the Red Lanterns, but they had to fight him because of something Guy did in the past that led him to humiliating their ex-leader.

Kara charged in, pinpointing the location of the new Lantern, she made her way towards the cloaked figure and tried to punch them, but was slammed against a crumbling building as the creature struck her.

"Whoa.." Kara tried again and again to strike the creature, but was met with crushing failure--Literally. She deduced that they wouldn't be able to defeat this new Lantern unless they calmed them down.

"Kara! Where are you going?!" Skallox called as Kara flew in the opposite direction to the city,

"Don't worry! I'll handle it!" Kara yelled back as she made her way to the Kaalvar. She ripped the storage unit out completely, then flew back to the city and broke the reservoir of blood over it.

"No! _No_! What have you _done_?!" Guy yelled, distressed.

"Wh--What?! I'm trying to help!" Kara yelled back, Gardner made his way to her,

" _Now he knows where we are_!" The senior Lantern shouted,

"I--I'm sorry, I didn't--"

Atrocitus made himself present as he gathered all the blood into a tornado that had the Lanterns' insignia on top, his maniacal laugh could be heard even from the distance the team was floating.

"Well, what do we--What do we do?!" Kara asked, anxiety taking over before Gardner spoke up.

"Damn! Alright, we'll leave, figure this out!"

"No!" Kara yelled, "I'll fix this!"

The Kryptonian flew closer to the tornado, using her heat vision in a last attempt to get rid of the tornado, but unlike water, the blood didn't evaporate, it exploded taking half the city with it.

"They...set it on fire..? Idiots." Atrocitus said to his companion, but quickly spoke up again, " _Still..We should take our new friend and leave, Dexx-starr. Whatever did this was **powerful**_."

"Control yourself!" Bleez slapped Kara's face, abruptly cutting the flow of the red beam from Kryptonian's eyes.

"I thought we were friends! That wasn't very friendly!" Kara yelled

" _Grow up_ Kara, wearing a Red Ring is a struggle! You cannot give in to impulse, no matter how much you want to. You insist you are not a child? _Prove it_! **_Grow up_ **."****

"Bleez is right, Kara." Guy interjected, "It's not about being angry all the time." The ginger man paused, "Kid--"

"Don't called me that." Kara interrupted, but received a glare from the man, Kara thought it made his mustache look ugly when he frowned.

" _Kid_ , don't become a problem. I know you were trying to help but don't become something we can't solve. You're better than that, I _know_ you are." Gardner's eyes softened for a second, his voice becoming gentler, before turning back around.

"Now, how the hell do we deal with this?" The Lanterns turned towards the same view: a flaming hot tornado of blood, as tall as the sky.

"I think I know what we can do." Skallox offered his hand to Bleez, signaling for her to do the same for Kara, and the end result was all of them holding hands and focusing on the blood.

When Kara next opened her eyes, the blood was all gone, having disappeared into the sky. Skallox explained that by bearing the rings Artrocitus had made, they all had a part of him inside them, which meant with enough of them, they could perform the same blood magic the ex-leader can. 

"I thought we were the good Red Lanterns.." Bleez muttered under breath as she took in the city's destruction.

The team made their way to the ground to retrieve the new Lantern. Guy trying to form an agreement about getting back Rankorr.

The alien named Atrocitus was huge. Bigger than any of them, he made Gardner's built frame look like a mouse.

The Lanterns argued back and forth until the Red in question interfered, _she_ commented that she must be judged, and therefore would have to know how their side was, and so Atrocitus left.

"Could you..Please, leave our planet? We can't force you but.. _Please_ ," One of the citizens Gardner had talked to pleaded, Kara made to protest,

"But--We can help rebuild, we can--"

" _Please_ " It was a clear rejection, and as Kara turned around, just miserable, Guy put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"You can't help them much without their desire, kid." He said,

"Bleez was right, so much for being the good ones.."

"What now, guy?" Skallox asked,

"Now..We go find our own."

* * *

The Lantern first made a stop at Earth, helping around with natural disasters, he met Superman on his way to save a family in Indonesia from drowning.

"Need a hand?" Guy asked,

"Much appreciated..Have we met? You're one of Hal Jordan's people right..?" Superman trailed off,

"I used to work with Hal. I was never one of his people, name's Guy Gardner." 

"Are you a Lantern? I don't recognize the uniform." 

"I'am. A Red."

Guy watched as Superman's lip curled subconsciously. The Lantern low-key disliked the self-righteous idiot. At least Kara wasn't like him.

"Hal said they were..Ah.." Superman realised his mistake and changed the subject, "At any rate, thank you for the assistance."

"Why wouldn't I? It's my _job_." Guy deadpanned, when he heard noise come from upwards.

"There something I need to talk to you about--" He muttered, 

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?!" Kara exclaimed as she made her way down.

"Kara! What happened to you?!" Superman's eyes widened as he took in the Red form of his superior, he quickly grabbed Guy's collar, demanding an explanation.

"We didn't do a damn thing! The ring _chooses_ you!" Guy explained as he tried to escape Superman's steel grip.

Clark let go of the Lantern and made his way to Kara, "Take off the ring; right now!" He yelled in a commanding tone.

Kara shot him a glare that he recognized even with the white covering his irises, red smoke escaped the space and Kara knew how Lena felt at the moment. When a Lantern is angry; no matter what color their ring was, smoke comes out of their masks, depending on whether or not their eyes were burning.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, Kal-El. I'am your superior."

"I mean you no disrespect--" Clark was cut off by Skallox chiming in,

"Yeah! Besides, she can't remove the ring, once a Red Lantern bears the ring, it replaces their heart. Which means that Kara is now one of us, forever. We're happy to--"

"What?!" Superman interrupted, just in time for Kara's "Forever?"

" _Forever_?!" Kara exclaimed as red energy escaped her eyes, she screamed as the others tried to talk to her, flying away.

"I'll fix this." Superman said, his hand blocking Gardner's path, as he flew towards Kara.

"Come on, Kara, we can fix this, just--" Kara picked up a ship and used it as a bat as she struck Superman away. She smirked as she saw him try to stop himself.

"Great work, _pal_!" Guy yelled sarcastically as Superman flew by him.

"Uhhhh....." Kara saw a wave making her way towards her, she harnessed all her current rage in her heat vision, making the water evaporate instantly.

The Kryptonian panted as the rest of Corps floated close to her, "Forever.." She muttered

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly, 

"You don't understand.." Zilius replied,

"And neither do _you_." She finished before standing up.

Superman made his way back towards them, him and Kara spoke at length, he informed her that he would let Lena know of her current status, and that Earth will always be a home to her.

 _Yeah..Home_. She thought.

"Hal Jordan had nothing good to say about the Red Lanterns. But I form my own opinions. I'll trust you on this, which means I'll be _watching_. This isn't just about the rings, this is about family--" Superman, now floating, was interrupted by Zilius who spoke up,

"We _are_ family. Wake up."

"Excuse me, ah.."

"Zilius Zox. You heard me, you don't own her, in fact, she is apparently your _superior_. Also--Nice cape."

Superman looked to Gardner, 

"Ballsy little thing." He remarked, and Guy smirked as he retorted,

"Yep."

"Goodbye, friend." Superman addressed Kara, "I'll see you--"

"When you see me. Goodbye, friend." Kara replied sternly, and Superman made his way back towards the sky.

* * *

" _Oh_..Rankorr, what did he do to you?" Bleez asked dejectedly, Skallox stopped her from taking another step towards the crazed Red Lantern.

"Rao, this is terrible."

"It is, indeed. Atrocitus would do anything, sacrifice anything. He says it is for the _greater good_ \--"

Skallox was cut off by a loud explosion, it threw everyone away from the center of it, but the alien quickly gathered his wits and screamed,

"Bleez! What did you _do_?!"

"I--I freed him, Skallox. He doesn't deserve any of this. He is one of us, and he should be chained."

"I beg to differ! He looks as if he _very much_ should be chained!" Skallox exclaimed as Rankorr stalked towards the two of them.

The human lantern was soon tackled by Kara, she tried to speak to him but as soon as his face met the floor, the Lantern made constructs with his ring, crushing Kara in-between them, making her lose consciousness.

" _Kara_! You son of a--She's just a kid!" Guy shouted in horror as he saw Kara's body hit the ground. The leader tried to strike Rankorr down but nothing was working, and he soon dropped as well.

Bleez spoke into her ring, demanding that Zox shoot her location, and as she embraced Rankorr to her body; they were both shot by the beam of heat.

"Oh Rao!" Kara said, now conscious, as she made her way to a hole in the ground.

"Will she be okay?!" Kara exclaimed, and saw Guy shaking his head solemnly.

"I don't know, Kara..I hope so." 

The Lanterns made their way back to Ysmault, the blood lake would bring Rankorr back, and hopefully Bleez would recover.

But what they came back to was not at all what they'd expected. The lake had turned midnight black.

"What happened?" Kara was the only one who spoke up among the horrified Reds, and Guy replied.

"It's Atrocitus. He said we'd know when he declared war..." 

"Now we know." Guy finished.

The leader started barking orders to Zox and Skallox, even the judge, despite her not listening.

"What do you need, Guy?" Kara asked, Guy looked back at her sternly,

" _This_ , here, with us. It isn't for you. It's time you find your own way."

"I don't understa--"

"Kara, did you see what happened? What he's done to this place? Atrocitus is playing for keeps, he wants me dead and anyone who stands with me." Guy explained, 

"What are you saying?! Are you kicking me out?" The ring spoke up, saying that the rage levels were spiking, but Kara paid it no heed, "You _need_ me, I can help _protect_ you. We can _beat_ him!"

"That's my point, Kara. You have a future, the rest of us..I'm not so sure." Guy replied calmly, "Let us go into this fight knowing at least we did one thing right. Don't get dragged down with us. _Please_. The other Reds, they're all part of this, not you." The man was on the verge of begging now, and Kara felt her anger melting.

"But even if I do go, the ring--I can't remove it. Without you and the others how am I--"

"You'll find a way, Kara. You're strong. You didn't choose this life, but I've seen enough of our time together to know that you can make something of it. You're better than all of us."Guy exhaled, "I'll give you the coordinates for _Mogo zero four hundred_. I want you to go to Hal Jordan, you've met him before, when you first joined us. He can help you--Might even be able to get that ring off your finger." The man smiled, and Kara decided that his mustache looks really handsome when he does that.

"Who says I want that?" Kara's voice cracked as tears gathered in her eyes,

"Oh, kid." 

Kara embraced Guy, before softly protesting, but even she knew her heart wasn't into it,

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Kara flew aimlessly in space for about what equals almost a year in Earth time, so all in all she has not seen Lena in two years, she wondered if Kal had told her about their little encounter a while back.

" ** _Kara Zor-El of Krypton_**!" She heard her name being called, but just as she whirled around she was struck by a being wearing armor.

The creature had horns resembling a bull's, but it's almost as if his made a crown, and him and Kara traded blows.

"Who are you..? I remember you from before I went to Ysmault."

" _ **I have no name, but you may call me Worldkiller**_."

Wordkiller still made for Kara even as she pushed him away, and so she used her heat vision to try and make him stop.

" _Surrender_! I will not stop until you _give in_!" She exclaimed, but the creature only made his way closer as the heat vision burned through his skull,

" _ **Why do you hesitate?! Finish what you started**_!" He exclaimed only moments before only charred bones remained, and Kara felt guilty.

"Oh--No! I didn't mean to-- I meant only to stop him, but he would--"

" _ **You look distressed. Do not be. That body's utility was at an end, I wanted it to burn out..To crumble to dust..**_ " The creature was now only armor, with seemingly a blue aspect inside it as he spoke to Kara,

" _ **So I can have yours**_!" The creature exclaimed, grabbing at Kara with a gooey black substance that would stick to her skin.

" _ **Kryptonian, Red Lantern, Worldkiller. All together, we shall be unstoppable.**_ " The being still spoke, calmly, as the substance started swallowing Kara up.

"Ring! Hyperjump." Kara spoke up,

" _Destination_?"

"The _sun_."

A portal quickly opened and without Kara even flying into it, it swallowed both her and the entity latched onto her body.

" _ **What is this? Do you mean to incinerate me? I will not allow it. You will submit.**_ "

Kara waited until the creature almost fully merged with her, she took the ring between her index finger and thumb

" _Warning! Warning! Removal of Red ring will result in instant death! Warni--_ " The ring was cut off as Kara permanently removed her ring. The ring cracked, and the creature separated itself from Kara. The Red suit slowly burning off her body harmlessly.

Kara's last thoughts were of her mother and father as her body fell into the sun.

* * *

_**Lake Ysmault, after the battle:** _

 

"Guy! Do you know what could be causing this?!" Skallox screamed as the blood lake boiled and exploded in different areas.

"I've got a bad feeling about this.."

Guy floated in mid-air, both Skallox and Zox stopping next to him as he spoke to his ring,

"Ring, contact Kara Zor-El."

" _Searching...Searching...No contact_."

" _Kara Zor-El's ring is offline_."

Both Gardner and Zox had matching horrified expression on their faces.

* * *

" _ **A noble sacrifice. But you accomplish nothing. I touched your mind, glimpsed your memories. There is another Kryptonian, and he will serve my purpose just as well.**_ " The creature spoke as the place Kara fell in bubbled, " ** _And he won't have a ring to stop me._** "

The area Kara fell into bubbled more violently, stealing the creature's attention,

Kara re-emerged from the yellow star, stronger than ever, having no idea where her current suit came from.

The suit's fabric was again similar to those on Krypton, stretching to accommodate, and ensure Kara's comfort. The fabric was all black except for the symbol in the middle of her chest, her family crest. She had gleaming silver shoulder pauldrons, and a blood red cape tied to both of them, a red and black belt tied around her waist, and gauntlets that covered her forearms and hands but were fingerless. The boots she wore matched her cape in color.

Kara's face was mask-less and she smirked as she flew towards the creature, catching it by one of the tentacle-like things it used to attach itself to her.

She flung the thing into the sun and watched in satisfaction as it fried in the heat of the yellow star, before she turned around and made her way towards where she knew Earth was.

"I'm coming back to you, Lena. Just you wait.."


	13. Green Daughter of Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't nearly as good as the previous chapter in my opinion, but have you TRIED writing the same chapter from different perspectives? THIS IS TORTURE.
> 
> I'm glad we're done with that time-jump, or whatever, hopefully tomorrow I will start on another chapter :D

"What the _hell_ just happened?!" Lena demanded as she watched the news, the kryptonite bomb was dropped on the Kryptonians without anyone else's knowledge except the U.S army, and J'onn was livid.

The Luthor watched as the monster who took over Superman's body flew away from the location, but Kara's body dropped, seemingly lifeless. She felt tears slowly make their way down her cheeks, but she was powerless to do anything yet thanks to her injuries.

Lena was about to shut off the television when she glimpsed Red, the small beam made its way towards Kara, and everything went silent for a few seconds before a red explosion swallowed the place Kara was in. The Lantern watched in horror as another beam, a much bigger one, made its way to follow Superman's path.

"We need to go out there!" She exclaimed, but was quickly stopped by J'onn, he shook his head,

"Kryptonite is toxic even to humans, Lena. We're not going out there until at least twenty four hours have passed."

Lena begrudgingly sat back down, she looked at her ring, glowing a defiant green, she clenched her jaw tightly before succumbing. Despite her ability to go out there, she would be powerless in the face of any threats, and she wouldn't have backup which is plain useless.

Twenty four hours later, the DEO agents followed Lena outside in their protective suits and masks, everything was covered in a green fog, and it was just miserable.

They quickly made their way to the center of the place they had last seen Kara in, and it was empty except for the new crater, which Lena deduced was made by either Superman or Kara..Or both.

"Lena! Hey, you need to see this.." Winn called as he made his way to her, he presented his tablet to her, a video was already playing.

The video's source was surprisingly a security camera that was kept miraculously safe despite the Kryptonite bomb. The footage showed, despite its low quality, in detail how a red ring made its way to Kara's body; and then she suddenly donned a red suit similar to Lena's before flying away, creating the massive hole they were standing next to at the moment.

"What's the meaning of this?" Alex asked from Lena's side,

"Kara's a Red Lantern.."

* * *

Four weeks after Kara had disappeared and there was no active sign of her. When National City was safe and nothing needed Lena's immediate attention, she usually flew into space and looked for herself, but there was only so much she could look for without disappearing for a week straight, space didn't work the same way as Earth did when it concerned time.

Lena drowned herself in paperwork and trying to upgrade the arm both her and Kara were working on, but the more she worked on it alongside her scientists, the more problems showed up, until she gave up altogether and deemed it too painful to continue the project.

The Luthor believed in Kara. She was a strong Kryptonian and could hold her own, but Green Lanterns and Red Lanterns weren't exactly the best of friends, and if Kara was hostile to any of them, they wouldn't hesitate to take her away.

Or worse..What if Kara had met some kind of hostile alien fleet that imprisoned her and tortured her, or sold her as a slave like humans were sold on Maldoria..

Lena quickly shook her head to clear it, negative thoughts weren't going to bring Kara back, work will.

She willed her suit back again, her willpower spiking, before flying towards the DEO.

* * *

"Winn, have you got anything?!" Lena called as soon as she walked in, startling the Agent;

"No, Lena. I haven't found anything suspicious, nobody even passed by us." He sighed, and Lena's will dimmed slightly,

"Well, Lantern rings have the power to hyperjump, so she might have done that. Could you scan other galaxies?"

"Lena, I have, but I got nothing." Winn replied, slightly annoyed, "But--But she could be there, I mean these things aren't always exactly accurate, I-I'll scan again." He quickly added when he saw the dejected look on Lena's face, the Lantern gave him a small smile before walking away.

* * *

Another four months had gone by without a sign, and Lena was starting to lose hope. The Green Lanterns on Earth were isolated and there had been no disaster that required them to contact each other, Hal Jordan was nowhere even near Earth, and every call she directed his way went unanswered.

The brunette wasn't sure if the Lantern was ignoring her or was just too busy in another galaxy.

Lena was angry at herself for letting things between her and Kara end on such a bad note, she was a firm believer in personal space but she should've seen the signs, her ring should've warned her, she should've pushed and asked what was wrong with Kara, if she could help her with anything.

But she didn't, and now Kara was gone, perhaps forever.

The CEO made her way back home, it was late and raining, so everyone was home, not a soul was outside. Lena thought it was peaceful, and decided to walk back to her penthouse.

The Luthor thought back to when Kara first landed on Earth, she'd called her a puppy, and though she still had that innocence to her, she changed for the better, wanting to help people and do good.

She thought back to their moments together, stealing kisses when nobody was looking, but they weren't even enough, Lena was taking it slow, too slow, even for her. She thought she'd tell Kara that she was ready for the next step but she never had the chance to, and now she never will. Lena immediately regretted telling Kara to keep their relationship a secret, perhaps if the couple had told everyone, they would've paid more attention to Kara and her rage wouldn't have taken over her.

Lena opened the door to her penthouse, now soaking wet and miserable, she made her way to the shower and waited until the water was hot enough before she stepped in, taking a quick shower before wearily making her way to bed.

She laid there, eyes open, looking back on all the goofy things Kara did, the blonde had been so angry when she saw her get injured by their mutual friend, she should've came back to her.

They should've been together.

After defeating whatever possessed Superman, after restoring their friend, they should've been able to do that, without anyone dying--Or in this case, turning into a Red Lantern and then--Dying.

Lena wiped at her eyes, not realising she was crying. She had been doing that a lot lately, ever since Kara left, it took her back to the childhood times. Times she had spent crying herself to sleep for two months before some of that Luthor coldness seeped into her bones, molded her into who she was today.

She was a hybrid, a mix of the cold, calculating behavior the Luthors possessed, and the warmth and love that came from the friends she'd made.

Lena at first, thought that made her unstoppable, but it seemed that even now, even like this, heartbreak could get to her. She never expected it to be like this, she thought maybe her and Kara would fight, break up, she'd cry for a few nights and then she'd be over it and they'd be professional whenever they'd see each other.

Lena wasn't being pessimistic, she only considered it as something that could happen, she was being realistic, break ups are very common and she wanted to prepare herself, she'd go into this relationship, and consider all her options like the calculating person she is.

But when she'd finally gotten together with Kara, she found herself not thinking at all of their possible break up. Kara treated her fairly, respected her and her privacy, and gave her enough space to breathe. She soon found herself attached to the Kryptonian, but of course the universe had to go and take her away from her, literally.

Lena thought the bad part of her life was over, of course there'd be rough patches here and there, but unlike the time she'd spent with the Luthors, not every day would be torture. Lena thought that by receiving the ring, it was like a badge to show how good she actually was, she overcame evil, for fuck's sake! She deserved to be happy for at least once.

And she was, she had that with Kara. Right before the universe took her away from Lena.

* * *

After one more month of both Superman and Kara's mysterious disappearance, the Kryptonite was almost all gone from the air, which meant everyone could breathe without having a mask on.

"-- _Superman was sighted flying around Metropolis again this morning, and it seems the caped wonder is finally himself again._ "

Lena stood from her chair abruptly, causing it to clatter to the ground, she quickly willed her suit on, but right as she made her way to the balcony, she was met with the sight of Clark.

"Clark..? Is it really you?" She asks cautiously, Clark smiles at her, and she knows that it couldn't be anyone besides him.

Superman makes his way towards her, hugging her tightly, she sobs into his shoulder, and in turn a few tears escape his eyes as well.

"Miss Luthor, I--" Jess' eyes widen, and just as the two heroes' attention falls upon her, she makes a quick exit with "I'll come back at a later time!" yelled behind her,

"Looks like you'll have to explain a few things to your assistant." Clakr laughs,

"I knew this was inevitable but now is truly not the time," Lena sighs, "Kara's become a Red Lantern. Not only that, but she's gone, she could be dead for all I know.."

Clark's smile fell from his face as he took in the news and Lena's distress, her suit disappeared off her body, but it still felt as if Lena considered Kara more than just a friend.

"Kara and I..We were together, for a while, before she disappeared after you." Lena clarified before Clark had the time to ask questions,

"Wow, that's.." He trailed off, before he hugged her again, "I'm happy for you, Lena. We'll find her, she's strong, I'm sure she's somewhere out there fighting to come back."

And Lena believed him, but another two months passed after that, and nothing else came up, so Lena was just starting to accept the truth.

The Luthor found herself crying less and less every night, then the tears just permanently stopped, it doesn't hurt anymore to think of Kara, she thinks instead that she's either somewhere helping someone else, or she is with her family in Rao's light.

* * *

Lena was sat at her desk doing paperwork as usual, the city didn't need the Green Lantern today and so the CEO decided to catch up, she extended her hand to a glass of water that was next to her when Clark came barging in.

"Sir--Sir! You can't go in there! _Sir_!" Jess came trailing in behind him, Lena found the sight comical. She waved her assistant off before raising an eyebrow at Clark, who looked about ready to burst.

"Kara is alive!" He blurted, Lena dropped her glass of water, and even with both their reflexes, they were too preoccupied to catch it before it shattered.

"Kara is alive," He repeated, a bit more calmly now, "I saw her the other day, you're right, she is with the Red Lanterns. Lena, she's okay! And she told me to tell you so, she couldn't come here because--Well, something's going on with the Lantern Corps, but I swear to God, she's _alive_ , Lena!"

The CEO froze for a moment, speechless. She couldn't move a muscle, she asked for confirmation again, and Clark nodded.

And so Lena's hope was renewed once again, she demanded every detail out of Clark and he was happy to oblige, he even gave her the details of the outfit Kara was wearing.

Lena went back home that night, and when she fell asleep, she dreamt of Kara coming back home.

* * *

It's like the universe was messing with Lena now. Six months with no news of Kara then Clark says she is alive, renewed hope, then another six months without any news, and Lena still held out.

But almost one year later? Lena was a Green Lantern, her ring ran on willpower, not hope. There was a reason all the Blue Lanterns were gone except for one.

Lena still fought her battles, still protected National City, she was still in her routine of work at L-Corp until there was an emergency, go take care of said emergency, go back to L-Corp, work until you can't anymore, go home.

Lena had come to peace with the idea of Kara never returning, she at least knew the woman held her own, and would be alright.

Lena unlocked the door to her penthouse before opening it and walking in, closing the door behind her, she hears a thud but doesn't pay it any heed, but before the Luthor takes two steps away from the door, she hears three firm knocks.

It was nearing two AM, and nobody in their right mind would be wandering at such an hour, with the exception of Lena Luthor, of course. The Luthor checks to make sure her ring is still on her finger, despite her feeling the flight vibrations.

Lena opens the door and is met with a sight she never thought she'd be so happy to see,

Kara looks around self-consciously, awkwardly, before putting her hands on her strong hips and giving Lena a shy smile,

" _Hey..Mind if I come in?_ "


	14. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes back..What does she come back to though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.
> 
> And y'all BETTER not tell me "oh it's too rushed" Imagine, you wanted to do things to your partner, but you were too scared for emotional reasons (not sexual) suddenly they're basically kidnapped and sent to space, then they COME BACK, and they're real and there and just
> 
> Wouldn't you want to smash and be smashed?

Lena made way for Kara to walk in, and the Kryptonian did so gracefully. She walked in, her cape flowing behind her, and all Lena had to do was stare.

The Luthor closed the door and locked it, still in shock, she moved in front of the blonde, and took her in slowly, from her head to her formidable red boots.

The Kryptonian had a small smile on her face, a shy smile, a cautious one, understanding. She looked different, and despite her shy expression, her head was held high, she seemed to have grown, somehow.

She was taller, her hair was longer, her shoulders a bit more broad, muscles a little tighter and almost struggling against the fabric of her magnificent suit, but she seemed perfectly at ease, like she was comfortable.

She looked like royalty.

Lena took a careful step towards Kara, and Kara's gaze was soft, 

"Nice suit.." She whispered in the quiet of the room, there was no noise coming from outside, nothing, just silence, and comfortable emptiness.

"Thank you."

"So..I'm guessing you came back for good this time..?" Lena asked again, and Kara's smile widened only a fraction.

"Yes, I--" Kara's answer was cut off as Lena swallowed whatever she was planning to say next, the brunette, unlike before, kissed the blonde passionately, leaving no room to breathe.

Lena buried her hands in Kara's hair, pulling, as she sucked on the blonde's lower lip. She asked for permission once, by running her tongue on Kara's soft lift, before she was inside her mouth, she felt the blonde's breath hitch and heard the muffled groan escaping the Kryptonian's throat.

Alas, Lena was only human, and she was forced to break the kiss so she could breathe, she imagined herself to be a mess, but Kara wasn't any better, her lips were swollen, her hair slightly disheveled, her pupils dilated, but oh, she looked _breathtaking_.

Lena reclaimed Kara's lips once more, slowly this time, her hands began to wander, lower to Kara's shoulders, removing the pauldrons, her eyes closed.

The cape fell to the floor, along with what was holding it, Lena's hands roamed Kara's muscular back, looking for something to _unzip that damned suit!_ And Kara seemed to sense Lena's frustration, as she broke the kiss, and in one second the suit was off, leaving Kara in a..sports bra and boxers?

Before Lena could ask how she got those, however, Kara smiled mischievously, moving closer to Lena,

"Your turn," Kara whispered and promptly ripped Lena's expensive clothes off, but the CEO couldn't bring herself to care.

They were both in only underwear now, Kara carried Lena easily, the latter wrapping her legs around the former's strong waist, they kissed slowly as Kara made her way to Lena's bedroom, before throwing the Luthor on the bed.

Lena giggled, she _giggled_. She was ecstatic, Kara chuckled from her spot before climbing on top of Lena and grabbing both of her hands, pinning them to the headboard, the CEO bit her lip seductively as the Kryptonian moved to bite on her pale neck, she kissed, and nipped and licked, and Lena's mind was hazy with lust.

Kara continued worshiping the Luthor's body, going down from her neck, to her collarbones, then to her exposed stomach and then her thighs. Kara then made to rip the bra off her lover, she applied the same amount of care to each breast as she caressed and nipped softly, gauging Lena's reaction and smirking as she could hear her breathing heavily.

The blonde kept one hand on Lena's, and used the other to caress her way down slowly to the woman's center, she slowly felt outside the lace covering the area, and groaned as she found out how wet it was. Kara changed her plans, instead letting go of Lena's hands and crawling down until her head was between the other woman's legs, it was dark in the bedroom but Kara could still see Lena clearly, her beautiful form illuminated by the silver light casted by the moon.

Kara bared her teeth and placed them directly, softly on Lena's lace-covered flesh, she caught the fabric and pulled, bringing it down her long, pale legs. But halfway through, the blonde lost her patience, grabbing the underwear with her hands and ripping it easily.

The blonde spread the brunette's legs slowly, moving upwards until she reached the woman's center, she placed her lips on Lena's clit, eliciting a quiet moan. The brunette had been quiet up until that point, but as Kara kissed and licked, occasionally nipping on the bud, Lena became much more vocal.

Kara grabbed the underside of both of Lena's thighs, she placed her tongue on the woman's slit, slowly licking her way inside, until all of it was inside Lena. The brunette seemed to enjoy it immensely, she grabbed Kara's hair and pulled her tightly, the blonde moved her tongue and hands at the same time as she placed them on the Lantern's waist, she grabbed her tightly, occasionally moving her against her face, and Kara noticed that the more she pressed, the louder Lena moaned.

Unlike throughout the whole thing, Lena came quietly, shutting her eyes tightly and pulling on Kara's hair as she gushed inside her mouth, Kara groaned at the exquisite taste, and used her tongue a bit more to prolong the Lantern's orgasm before she became too sensitive.

Lena's hands left Kara's hair slowly as she groaned in satisfaction, she watched as the blonde licked her lips and smiled at her smugly, but before she could fully lay down next to the Luthor, Lena grabbed her shoulders and whispered excitedly,

_"Your turn."_

* * *

Lena woke first, the room was still slightly dark because of the blinds, but not as dark as the night before. The brunette turned to the other side, only to see Kara snoring softly next to her, she smiled softly, thinking back on what happened and thanking whatever deity out there that it wasn't merely a dream.

She planted a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, then her nose, then her cheek, and finally, her lips. That did the trick, and Kara's eyes fluttered open, she was confused for a moment before she smiled at Lena, and took one of her hands, kissing it.

"Hey, sleep well?" Lena asked, stroking Kara's cheek,

"Better than ever. You too?"

Lena hummed as she watched Kara make her way out of bed, she enjoyed the sight as the Kryptonian was fully naked and had her muscular back to her, and before the opportunity could pass, she snatched her phone off the nightstand and snapped a picture of the view, it was a high quality picture as the blonde had previously opened the blinds to soak in some of the yellow sun rays.

Kara heard the noise of the camera shutter go off, and she turned abruptly, smirking.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"...Maybe?" Lena said innocently, she locked her phone and placed it back on her nightstand as Kara turned towards her, tight abs on display (Lena couldn't help but bite her lip) and sat back on the bed, moving towards Lena.

The blonde kissed her slowly, conveying just how much she missed Lena, as if last night weren't enough.

"How about a shower and some breakfast?" Kara said after breaking the kiss, chewing on her lip.

"As soon as I could walk, no problem."

Kara laughed and picked Lena up, walking with her to the shower. She took it upon herself to wash her girlfriend clean, they were distracted a few times, which led to their shower running longer than intended, but other than that, they left it cleaner and fresher.

After they'd both donned clothes, (Lena's had been a little tighter on Kara and they ripped on her arms, but Lena didn't mind), they made their way back to the bedroom, and were met with a strange sight.

"Lena..How have we not seen that before?"

"Don't look at me, you're the one with the enhanced vision."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Something tells me that one, you don't have the money. And two, this is going to happen again anyway, so why care?"

The exchange happened as the two of them looked at the headboard, which was broken in two, no doubt Kara's doing.

They both laughed as they made their way to the kitchen, Lena set to make a big portion of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and as she got all the ingredients for the pancakes, she could feel Kara's body heat directly behind her.

"So..Tell me of the time you became a Red Lantern, was it fun?" Lena asked sarcastically, Kara only hummed as she trapped Lena against the counter with her hips.

"More or less.." Kara started, she placed her right hand on Lena's stomach. She trailed her fingers down until she reached the boxers the other wore, before dipping her fingers inside them as well.

"But.." She circled Lena's clit, eliciting a quiet moan, "Not as fun.." She moved her fingers further, "As this." She slowly sunk two fingers in, easily, thanks to Lena's wetness.

The Luthor groaned as Kara stretched her, she grabbed at the counter tightly, as the Kryptonian thrust her fingers agonizingly slow, before pulling them back out just as slowly.

"Faster, Kara..Please."

"Shh, just let me take care of you.." Kara breathed in Lena's ear, she nipped at the flesh, before sucking on the pale earlobe and licking it, feeling the Luthor shiver violently against her body, and clench tightly around her fingers.

She purposefully spread her fingers apart, in turn spreading Lena as well. The woman was dripping now, and Kara moved her other hand up Lena's stomach, stroking the space between her breasts, before doing the same to her neck and her jaw. Kara moved her fingers to Lena's chin before finally touching the brunette's lips, the brunette in turn understanding the message and taking Kara's index finger inside her mouth, licking it slowly, before taking her other finger as well and sucking lewdly on them, making the Kryptonian groan.

Kara kept up her slow pace, but she thrust more deeply, she curled her fingers, and used her thumb to stroke the nub, feeling it throb under it.

Kara pulled out then thrust back in one last time before Lena came, biting down on the fingers inside her mouth and clenching on the ones inside her, she shuddered violently, and if Kara weren't supporting her at the moment, she would've probably fallen down already.

Lena came down from her high slowly, letting go of Kara's fingers with a pop, she turned her head as Kara pulled her fingers out of her entirely, and watched as the Kryptonian licked them clean, Lena groaned.

"I really don't think I can walk anymore," Lena slurred, sounding a lot like she had just drunk a whole bottle of whiskey, or something stronger, but she supposed Kara was just as good as a strong bottle of liquor, only she came without the headache and regret the morning after.

Kara turned Lena around in her arms, giving her lips a loving, lingering kiss, their tongues danced around together for only a few moment, and Lena tasted herself on Kara's mouth.

Lena would've thought the whole thing, tasting herself, sucking on Kara's fingers, being fucked against the counter, to be disgusting were it with anyone else, but she supposed it took a special someone to bring the freak in a person, she laughed at her own thoughts, confusing Kara for a moment, but before Lena could explain what she was thinking, Kara interrupted her thoughts,

"I'm going to tell you everything."


	15. Just breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies ;.; Please make sure to leave a comment, your criticism or your encouragement plays a huge part in the story. 
> 
> I receive prompts, if you want something written, just give it to me! :D
> 
> Going to take a shower now..

"..So, you mean to tell me you _flung_ yourself into the sun, then came back and easily grabbed that worldkiller, flinging it into the sun as well, and killing it in the process..?" Lena asked incredulously,

"Mmhhm" Kara smiled and nodded enthusiastically, like she was proud of herself, Lena gave her a look, her eyes narrowed, but her smirk betrayed her.

"I wasn't sure it would work, mind you. I know I get my powers from the sun rays, but falling into the star itself is definitely not just that. But after I fell in, it felt a lot like I took a refreshing shower? I don't know how to describe it, I didn't feel the heat, I only felt more.. _Alive._ "

"How did it feel..?" Lena said again, they were on the couch. After having breakfast, Kara suggested they moved the whole thing to a place more comfortable, and Lena agreed.

"i just told you ho--"

"No, no. I meant being a Red Lantern. You tried my ring before, but it didn't belong to you, so you didn't exactly know how it felt to be one, and now that you've experienced being a Lantern, how did it feel to be a Red?" Lena explained, Kara thought for a moment before looking down at her again, she had her arm around the brunette as the woman laid her head on her chest.

"When I was in the lake, I remembered some of the things I'd done on Earth, before leaving. And in space, I met a few Green Lanterns. Well, not a few, a lot, actually. Hal Jordan was there as well, but he's not anymore, at least according to what I know. Before I was thrown in the lake, everything was Red, I could see and hear and my senses were fine, but, my judgment was blurred. It's like I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop, I didn't _want_ to stop. Rage consumed me, it controlled me and washed my mind."

"But then, everything cleared, I could speak again, and I had better control over my actions..For the most part." She said sheepishly,

"What do you mean for the most part?" Lena snorted, Kara rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment,

"Well, I still got controlled by my anger sometimes, but it wasn't to the point where I destroyed everything. Except that one time when I was back on Earth and met Kal, it was the first time I was told that I'll be a Red, forever." Kara paused, "For the most part, it wasn't bad. The only thing I deeply regretted about it is probably not being able to see you. If I'd become a Red Lantern for good, it would've been goodbye, without even saying goodbye."

Lena's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Kara, but the other pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"So, you say you've met the Green Lanterns, how were they?" The brunette asked smugly, regaining her wit,

"They were airheads." Kara deadpanned with a serious expression on her face, Lena swatted her arm, "Seriously! The Red Lantern Corps was much better, at least any mistakes they made could be blamed on their lack of control, and for the most part they didn't lose it."

Lena thought about some of the lanterns she's partnered up with, "Yeah, some of them are really awkward.." She realised, and Kara smiled victoriously.

"What about the suit? How'd you acquire it?"

"I don't know, to be completely honest. The Red suit was obviously conjured up by the ring, but this one," She pointed to the one on the floor and blushed a little, "I think I got it when that Worldkiller tried to merge with me." Kara shrugged, Lena took one look at her before she moved to straddle the blonde, the other's hands instinctively going to Lena's hips.

"I've missed you so very much." Lena started, "You don't know how it's been, I--" A sob escaped Lena's throat, but when Kara tried to comfort her, the Luthor held a hand up, "I thought about what ifs, and what I would do if you were here, I regretted not telling our friends about us, I regretted so many things. So, from now on, I'm taking every chance, no more holding back. Without recklessness of course." Kara laughed, kissing Lena once before pulling back and shooting her a grateful smile, Lena opened her mouth again,

"What pushed you to come back here? What was your reason? Surly I'm not the only good thing that happened to you here, on Earth."

"Oh, I came back for the strip blubs." Kara said with a too-wide smile, and Lena laughed, "I would've taken you more seriously, you know, if you knew how to say ' _clubs_ ' correctly," Lena laughed harder, clutching at her stomach, and Kara pouted slightly.

"Oh, God. _Blubs_." Lena continued laughing, but tears were streaming down her face, no doubt because of her happiness.

"I..Came back, because of you." Kara started, "I came back, because you are one of the most important things in my life, if not _the_ most important thing.."

"You're my yellow sun, Lena Luthor. You're my strength...And it was my thoughts of you that pushed me to go on and come back to this planet, even though I had a few other options with a yellow sun, but you're the one for me...You're _my_ yellow sun." Kara repeated, smiling, by the time she finished talking, Lena's laughter had died down, and she was regarding the Kryptonian fondly, disbelief in her eyes.

" _I love you_. I've loved you for those two years, and I doubt I'll ever stop loving you, and my only wish is that you feel the same."

Lena paused, still looking at Kara. The confession that left the blonde's lips left her dumbfounded, and she couldn't do anything else but stare. Her feelings had been bubbling inside her for the longest time, but she refused to place them, she was too scared to place them.

_But no more holding back_ , Lena thought, "I love you too." And the way Kara beamed was worth the confession ten times over,

" _I love you too_ ," The Luthor repeated, before pulling the Kryptonian in for a fierce kiss.

* * *

The two lovers had spent a few days in Lena's penthouse. It was thankfully stocked with enough food, but Lena had to ask her assistant to fetch her more appropriate clothes for Kara to wear, and thankfully Jess was being professional throughout the whole thing.

Kara was walking around the house, wearing only a pair of boxers and an unbuttoned button down, a pint of ice cream held in her left hand as she held with the other a spoon to dig in and eat. Lena was currently in the shower, rinsing off their last night's activities, Kara had tried to join her but was rejected, thanks to them almost slipping down and falling on their heads the previous time. Kara would've been fine, but Lena wouldn't have been, and even if she did survive, her bathtub wouldn't.

Kara was busy chewing on another spoonful when she heard the doorbell ring, lacking the prudish nature humans possessed, she went straight to the door, opening it.

Abs.

That was what Jess first saw, firm, muscular, well-defined abs. her eyes flew upwards to find a very small chest, but a feminine one nonetheless, unless Jess had lost her ability to discern which sex is which.

Jess finally moved her eyes up, landing them on a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, blonde hair, and a mouth full of a spoonful of ice cream.

Kara chewed faster, putting the spoon in the pint when she was done, before she smiled at the smaller woman. Kara extended her hand towards her, urging her to take it.

"You must be Jess, I'm Kara. Lena's--" Kara remembered Lena's desire for keeping their relationship a secret, "Lena's in the shower, was there anything you needed?" Kara lied smoothly, but it still wasn't smooth enough seeing as she was practically half naked around the CEO's home, Lena's assistant was definitely onto something.

"Kara!" Lena shouted in horror the moment she exited the shower, Kara's back was to her but it was enough to know that the Kryptonian was severely under-dressed.

Jess spotted Lena from inside the house, and she politely asked Kara to go in, the blonde, to her credit, moved out of the way then closed the door.

"Kara, you're not supposed to open the door _half naked_!" Lena screeched, Kara smiled sheepishly,

"I never understood you human's habits, I mean, don't you all have similar biology?"

Lena facepalmed, this was somewhat her fault since she didn't exactly warn Kara, but really.

Jess watched the exchange, still a little flustered from her encounter with Kara, and Lena's expression was apologetic.

"Thank you, Jess." She took the bags off her assistant, "I promise I'll explain later," Lena said to her assistant/ friend. Jess hadn't been deterred once she learned of Lena's secret, in fact she seemed even more loyal and determined to help, seeing as Lena was basically good on an intergalactic scale.

"No need, miss Lutho--Uh, Lena." Jess had been to Lena's house a few times, and every time she called her friend 'Miss Luthor' When they were alone, she suffered from the infamous Luthor glare, she learned from her mistakes, but she still slips sometimes.

"As I said, no need. You can tell me when you're ready, and I've brought everything you've asked for, two suits, one black and the other midnight blue. A few tank tops, boxers, socks, shoes, different pairs of pants, ties, and finally a few casual shirts."

Lena was about to thank Jess when the assistant perked up once more, "Oh, and I got you these from the labs at L-Corp, two pairs of glasses. They look exactly the same, and they're lead-lined, just as you've asked."

"I also cancelled all your appointments and meetings for the whole week, you deserve some time off. And I will only call you in case of an emergency." Jess finished, Lena was speechless for a moment before she just dropped everything and pulled her assistant in for a hug. The woman was surprised for a second before returning the hug, when she felt another body join in from behind her.

"I love group hugs," Kara said as she tightened her arms around the two women, but she let go quickly, fearing that she caused Jess discomfort.

They both thanked the woman again before she left, and Kara looked through the bags the assistant had brought in, trying on a few of the clothes before she folded them herself and placed them in Lena's closet.

The two seemed to have an unspoken agreement that Kara would live with Lena from now on, all her clothes were there (Even though Lena basically bought all of them, but there was a distinct difference in style between the two), her suit was there, her toothbrush was there.

And her yellow sun was there.

Kara looked on fondly as Lena dressed, she went up behind her and hugged her tightly, the brunette's heartbeat quickened, no doubt thinking there was going to be a repeat of what happened at the kitchen counter, but Kara merely placed a kiss on Lena's nape and pulled away.

Lena had to swallow a whine before it vocalized itself, when Kara turned her around and pulled her in for a toe-curling, passionate kiss.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, and was about to initiate one of their sessions when something struck her.

The two of them had been cooped up in her penthouse for almost a week now, and she hadn't talked to anybody else besides her assistant, her DEO phone was off, and she'd turned off her personal one as well right after calling her assistant.

There hadn't been any major or Alien threats to National City, which also meant that the Green Lantern hadn't been sighted. Not even once.

"Oooh, boy. J'onn is going to be angry." Lena quickly went to her nightstand, she figured since there wasn't a threat she didn't have to make an appearance, so they probably weren't that worried about her, except that it's been five days now and the minimum of not reporting to the DEO was three, which meant--

"Lena! Hey, Lena! You better be in there or I'm going to break this door down, open up!" As if on cue, a familiar voice yelled from outside, loud knocks could be heard throughout the whole house, Lena winced.

Before the brunette could make her way to the door, however, Kara super sped to it and opened it, Alex almost falling forward in surprise.

The shorter woman scowled, ready to cuss Lena out, but as she looked and saw who it is, all tension and anger left her body.

"Oh.."

"Hello, Alex." Kara said with a smile, she moved down and hugged the short-haired woman, and despite her current state of undress, the woman hugged her back fiercely.

"We thought you were gone for good.." Alex trailed off, Lena came up behind Kara and tapped her shoulder, and the Kryptonian slowly let go of the Agent.

"Hey, Alex. I'm sorr--"

"You don't have to explain it, I get it. And I would rather not hear the details anyway."

"Oh..Wait, you--you do? What exactly do you _get_ anyway?"

"I get that I lost fifty fucking bucks because you couldn't keep it in your pants, that's what."

It immediately dawned on Lena, Maggie.

_That little shit_.

"I saw the signs but I didn't know you two were officially together, well, I guess now I know."

"Alex, tell everyone to meet with us at the bar tonight, I want to tell them properly."

"You got it, Luthor. Oh and please, try not to disappear that way again, it's a hassle."

"Well, I couldn't wal--"

"La la la la, I can't hear you!" Alex chanted childishly, covering her ears as she made her way out.

"I'll see you both tonight. And try to put some clothes on." Alex pointed to Kara before walking off.

"So.." Kara grabbed Lena and pushed her against the wall, intertwining their fingers.

" _Where were we_?"


	16. Author's note

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint those who STILL read this, but this isn't a chapter. Now, I noticed some of the commenters before who said that Kara resembled Mon-El too much are satisfied a bit with her development, but I've also seen those who criticize saying that either the structure isn't organized or the story itself is meh? Well, I do make this story for myself as well, but when I write/make something I would like to share it with the people I care about, and that includes you guys, which means I don't get the same satisfaction off writing the story then just keep it stored. 

Now, I still have quite a bit planned, but since I've gotten quite the negative feedback, I have three options:

1-Cancel the story permanently.

2-Proceed as planned, which means that the next chapter will include a crossover that NONE of you are expecting, except one reader which I've asked advice of, and that crossover will probably make this story go flip, I can already imagine the comments saying "it doesn't make any sense"

3-Skip the crossover entirely and go to the other major point in the story.

 

Please let me know what you think, the sooner the better so I could start working on the next chapter..Or, you know, abandon this entirely. :)


	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis gun be gud.
> 
> Seriously, though. I was so pumped up to write this, that I literally zoned out for three hours while studying chemistry, and I LOVE chemistry. So here you have it, the crossover. Thank you all for your beautiful and amazing feedback, this story still has ways to go, as do I, but the more I write, the better I become so keep reading! Haha! :D
> 
> Anyway, fair warning here, there's going to be QUITE a bit of drama in the next few chapters, I do it on purpose because..Drama.
> 
> Supercorp is still endgame though, can't have it all being sunflowers and daisies now can we? 
> 
> Oh also, another note: Kara is ultimately invulnerable in this, as in, Kryptonite is her ONLY weakness, and maybe really strong electricity. But trust me when I say the show underestimates Supergirl, so I won't just make her weak for the plot, she's literally going to be invincible when it comes to physical stuff, emotional stuff..Not so much. ;)
> 
> Leave a comment~ :0

"We have a few hours until we have to meet with them, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Lena asked,

"Well, I was thinking of reading up a little about Earth. On Krypton we had computers which you could basically order and you'd get every record that ever was since the beginning of time, or at least the beginning of the _writing down_ of time. But seeing as your technology isn't as advanced as ours, I'm guessing you have books?" 

"You'd be correct," Lena headed over to the many shelves of books she had in her living room, her eyes going over the titles.

"What would you like to read, darling? I'm actually in the mood for a good book myself."

Kara didn't answer, she instead chose to stand from her spot on the couch and head over to where Lena was standing, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and kissed her temple softly.

"I guess that means you'll be choosing yourself? I'll go make some tea." Kara nodded as Lena headed over to the kitchen, and the blonde started reading over the titles and piling books in her arm.

By the time Lena exited the kitchen, a cup of tea in each hand, Kara had already gone through most of the pile thanks to her absorbing information much faster than a human could.

Lena put Kara's cup down next to her as she took one of the cups and sat down next to her lover.

"Medieval history, Legends and Myths..? Kara, why are you reading these?" Lena asked as she verified the books, she'd bought them at some point with the promise of reading them 'later' but later never came once she took over the company, and so she stuck to reading her science fiction.

"I have a few of those science /em>fiction as well. Most of that isn't fiction on Krypton...Wasn't." Kara corrects, still reading the books next to her, "And on Earth every country, nation, every _era_ has its own legends and myths, it's fascinating." Kara remarked, going into puppy-mode as her eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"We had legends on Krypton as well, but the whole planet was united. It was like we were all one person, of course everyone had different opinions, and occupations, but unlike Earthlings, we didn't fight over religions. We didn't even _have_ different religions, Rao was our ' _God_ ' and everyone knew that, and accepted it." Kara explained, she closed the book she'd held in her hands moment before, moving to grab another one from the lessening pile.

"We've made portals back on Krypton, like the one you've seen before when we went to Maldoria. Those were common..Like you and your 'airplanes'" Kara went through five pages impossibly fast, the science book did not seem to fascinate her as much as history did, seeing as most of the things the book _imagined_ were real back on Kara's planet.

Lena didn't answer, instead opening the book she had in her hand and reading. 

The couple spent the next few hours like that, Kara sat on the floor cross-legged, while Lena was on the couch, Kara had read about fifteen books while Lena only finished one, but Kara still seemed impressed.

"Kara, you read _fifteen_ books in three hours, and you're impressed I've managed to finish _one_?" Lena asked incredulously as she locked the door to her penthouse. Kara grabbed Lena's hand and squeezed gently, it warmed Lena's insides as they made their way outside and walked the short distance to the bar.

"Well, you're merely a human, and I can read and absorb information impossibly fast, so that is my secret." Kara chuckled as Lena smiled at her,

"You actually read faster than Clark. Well, you read at the same speed, but you absorb much more than he can. Although I know someone who can beat you both."

"Oh really? Who?" Kara challenged with a glint in her eyes, but Lena smirked as they made their way inside the alien bar.

"Maybe I'll introduce you someday."

As soon as Alex spotted Lena, she raised her hand in a small wave to indicate where the group was sitting.

"Hey, Lena!" Winn exclaimed cheerfully, "Long time to see, where have you been? There's a new alien pistol that I just need your help fixing, maybe it'll get Alex off my back. Are you up for the challen--"

The moment Kara stepped into the light, Winn's mouth dropped open, his words dying in his throat. Everyone was speechless, except for Alex, who was smirking.

"Kara?" James spoke up first, his charming smile making its way back to his face as he stood up and hugged the blonde, she hugged back enthusiastically.

After Kara went around hugging the four of them, she brought a chair for both herself and Lena and sat at the table next to her girlfriend.

"Where have you been? We've been worried, we've looked for you for months! And then you come back and we hear nothing until now?!" J'onn scolded good-naturedly as he chuckled, but he still had a worried expression on his face.

"Wait..Kal-El didn't tell you?" Kara asked confusedly, her nose crinkling adorably.

"Tell us what?" Winn and James asked at the same time as they looked at each other, even Alex was confused now.

"I _have_ come down to Earth as a Red Lantern before I had to go back. I told him to tell Lena, and I thought he'd automatically let everyone know I'm alive." Everybody shook their heads, Kara looked at Alex, "Not even you?" She asked again,

"Nope, Clark didn't even come by the DEO. I didn't even know he was in National City. I guess he only had time to tell Lena." Alex explained as she took a swig of her beer.

"Well, I've told you all to come today, to see that Kara is safe, yes. But also to tell you...Kara and I are together. As in, we're together romantically. In a relationship, Kara and I are lovers..Have been for almost three years now if you count the time she disappeared--"Lena stated awkwardly and started rambling, it seemed Kara rubbed off on her.

Kara took Lena's hand and squeezed gently, just as before. "Babe, breathe." She said smoothly, and fuck, isn't Lena supposed to be the smooth one? _Fuck_. It's hot when Kara is in control-- Aaaand we're not thinking about smoothness anymore. _Cool it_ , Luthor.

Lena nodded swiftly as she squeezed Kara's hand back and looked up, everybody was smirking except for Alex, who handed a fifty dollar bill to Maggie begrudgingly, and Lena groaned.

"You all figured it out already?"

They all hummed collectively, even Winn, which was weird.

"Well, I, for one, am curious as to how your journey was through the galaxies, Kara!" Winn shouted excitedly, and Kara got that glint in her eyes again as she looked at them,

"I'm going to tell you all about it!"

* * *

The group spent a good five hours in the bar, just laughing and catching Kara up on whatever happened while she was gone.

And while they couldn't tell her everything, they told her the important bits. Then it switched to Alex and Maggie being grossly adorable, and when they wouldn't stop, Kara and Lena started doing it as well until Alex had to stop them.

That in itself prompted another story out of Alex as she told the group of when she went to Lena's because of J'onn's orders and saw the girl half naked, Lena was the only one that blushed as Kara laughed along with the others.

The couple held hands throughout the entire night; and even now as they made their way back to Lena's house, they exchanged a few kisses along the way but had to stop themselves with the promise of going home and staying up together a bit more seeing as Lena still had a few more days of rest from L-Corp.

As Lena opened the door to her penthouse, the couple heard a sharp beep coming from inside, it annoyed Kara immensely, being she's the one with the super-hearing.

Lena made her way to one of the drawers and pulled out a small, circular object surrounded by metal making a triangle, and it was glowing a light blue color.

The Lantern smiled as she seemed to click..Something on the device, when a hologram came out of it.

" _Hey, Lena! How are you doing_?" A man in an all-body suit exclaimed cheerfully, as he raised his hand before bringing both of them together and fidgeting

"Hello, Barry! I'm doing really well. Not that I'm not glad for it, but why did you call?" Lena's brows furrowed as Barry's nervous smile dropped,

" _Well, we kind of need help here. **Fast**. A space ship..Uh, I guess.. **parked**..? It parked in our sky two days ago and nothing's been happening. But it's obviously Alien and the more we wait the more anxious everyone's getting. And seeing as **you** are the expert on Aliens we have, I suggested we call for your help, I wouldn't want the dominators incident repeating._ " He rubbed the back of his neck as Lena frowned.

"Yeah, yeah sure, Barry. I'll be with you in a few moments, and I'm bringing someone with me." The smile returned to Lena's face as she looked back at Kara.

" _Ooh, a friend! We could always use more help_!" Barry was about to say something else when he turned around, " _Alright, Lena, I have to go. But make sure you get the coordinates right, otherwise you'll have to find a way to charge the device in case of a failed transport. Stay safe!_ " The hologram faded as the glowing continued, Lena looked back at Kara with a small smile.

"Up for an adventure?"

* * *

"So, who exactly is this Barry man?" Kara asked as she fastened her pauldrons and cape. Lena had been ready for a while now, but she let the DEO know that she's going to another universe to help a friend. No big deal.

"Well, he's the man I've told you about earlier," At Kara's confused expression, Lena chuckled, "He's the one that could read faster than you."

"Oh! I would really love to meet him!" Kara shouted excitedly as Lena went up behind her and did her belt, she placed a chaste kiss on Kara's lips as she looked around one last time.

"Alright, well, we're about to. And I would love to introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend." Kara smiled adorably as Lena held the device between them, entering the coordinates.

Moments later, after feeling like something was physically pulling at Kara from her feet and the other from her head, they both landed in unfamiliar surroundings, and everything was green as they both looked around.

They seemed to be in a field somewhere, and as Kara looked at Lena, she seemed to be lost as well.

"Looks like we'll have to fly ourselves to Central City." Lena lifted herself into the air the same time that Kara did, The Luthor focused on the ground as Kara seemed lost in thought, looking in the distance.

When Lena followed the direction of Kara's sight, her eyes widened as they landed on a large, ancient-looking castle, she turned to Kara in shock, her eyes masked.

" _Where the hell are we_?"


	18. Live history lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena explore their new surroundings, and they meet new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT** : Well, I just need your opinion on this, would you guy mind terribly if I make Kara gp? I know it's my story and I can do whatever I want, but I wouldn't like to make you uncomfortable because it'll turn explicit from there lmao :p  
> I personally don't think there would be a major plot issue if Kara has a peen, if anything it would just make more smut come up as we go, and I'm not the only one who thinks smut is good, right? _Right_? And I have a specific scene in mind that would _just_ not work unless Kara does have one.
> 
> So, just let me know in the comments if you're on board, if you're not, let me know as well. I would hate for the reader to be uncomfortable throughout it.

"Wherever we are, I think we should walk instead." Lena said as she smoothly glided to the ground, unlike Kara who just dropped herself out of air, Lena gave her a look.

"Hm? What?!" Kara questioned with wide eyes, innocently, as her girlfriend scoffed.

"That castle seems a little far from where we are, walking would take us a day at least to get there." Kara complained, but Lena only rolled her eyes,

"Well, if we fly and somebody looks up, we'll be found out. Even if this _is_ Central city, they don't have any aliens _or_ Green Lanterns, so they might end up treating us as hostiles if they see us flying around." Lena explained logically, Kara thought about it for a moment before nodding, agreeing with her.

"Well, why don't I just carry you and use super speed to reach it faster? We'll be hidden by the trees so no one would see us, and even if they do it'll only seem like a shadow or something."

"That's..Actually a brilliant idea." Lena smirked as she jumped onto Kara's waiting arms, and a moment later, Kara took off running.

The couple spent about ten minutes to reach a place near the castle, where nobody could see them, instead of the original day they would have if they'd walked.

"Is this a costume themed party?" Lena asked, furrowing her brows as she looked around. There was a group of men walking around together wearing what looked like medieval armor, the kind guards wear. The women wore dresses when the men who weren't with the 'guards' wore tunics and trousers, also medieval.

"I don't think so.." Kara whispered eagerly as her eyes shone brightly. She'd been reading up on medieval history, and here she is, about to experience it herself.

"Kara, Kara, no! We can't stay, we have to go back!" Lena brought out the device, clicking it furiously, but to no avail. It seemed, as Barry had said, that she needed to charge it somehow, but they were in a time before electricity, what were they supposed to do?

"Follow my lead, babe. Trust me, this is going to be amazing!" Kara jumped up excitedly, and Lena sighed as she willed her suit to disappear, after all, who would even have a suit like that? Even her regular clothes looked weird compared to their surroundings, a white button up with casual jeans and a green jacket. At least Kara looked somewhat more normal with her cape and such.

"Halt! What is you-- Lady Morgana!" One of the guards shouted as they spotted Lena, and Kara moved in front of her to shield her from any harm they might do to her, but they merely bowed.

Kara and Lena exchanged looks, Kara's eyes lit up in understanding as she looked at the guards, it was the middle of the day after all, and they looked less suspicious when they went in.

"I would like an audience with your King." Kara said simply, the guards eyed her weirdly but they looked at Lena once and one of them proceeded to lead the couple through the crowds inside the castle, until they reached a large door, which he opened to reveal a hall, with a big throne in the middle on the far end of the room, two, smaller ones, on each side of said throne.

"My King! The lady Morgana, and..A guest." The guard finished lamely, four people were in the room, and they looked up at hearing Morgana's name, the guard left and closed the door behind him.

"Morgana!" The king, as Kara thought, stood up and headed towards them, enveloping Lena into an awkward hug, an awkward, one-sided hug, as Lena's arms hung limply on her sides.

"What's wrong?" The king's brows furrowed, "What are these strange clothes you're wearing? And who is this stranger? Has she harmed you? I--"

"Uther Pendragon." Kara's voice carried out across the hall, strong and commanding, "I have not harmed your ward, but she," The Kryptonian pointed to Lena, "Is also not your ward."

Kara held her head high, and as Uther turned around to look at a blond man coming towards them, she shot Lena a wink. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Who are you, girl? And what could you possibly mean?" The blond asked cautiously as Uther let go of Lena and stepped back.

"I' am Kara Zor-El, _Queen_ of Krypton, and this is..Uh..My wife-to-be." Kara finished awkwardly, blushing as Lena looked down as well.

Everyone in the room choked at that, and then they bowed their head once before looking up again, all except Uther, who seemed skeptic.

"I've never heard of a Kingdom that allows such marriages. And I've never heard of your Kingdom either." He said, rubbing his chin, Kara smiled,

"We come from far away, my lord. Seeking refuge." Kara explained, appealing to the king, she could see the scale dipping in her favor, "We've heard of your Kingdom on our travels, after ours was destroyed." 

Uther turned sympathetic as he regarded both of them, but Kara also read that he was a man of opportunities to be seized.

"If you so wish, and if you so kindly decide to show us hospitality, I would ally my Kingdom with yours, and offer you my forces and protection whenever you may need it."

"But your Kingdom is destroyed." Uther said without missing a beat.

"And my good people are still scattered all about, it will only take time to heal." Kara answered, watching as Uther paced,

"Very well!" He gave the order, "Lady Kara shall be shown the hospitality she deserves. But, I' am awfully curious as to your fiancée's name.."

"My name is Lena, my lord." Lena spoke up, and everyone's eyes widened,

"She sounds like Morgana, as well." The blond man whispered to the king, but Kara heard him.

"I assure you, she is not the lady Morgana." Kara nodded, and Uther seemed to take her word, after all, thank to her clothing and the way she held herself, she seemed to be of status, the blonde was still wary.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I' am Arthur Pendragon. Son of Uther Pendragon, and a Knight of Camelot." Arthur took a bow as he introduced himself to the couple, and Kara nodded her head.

"Merlin!" Uther's son shouted and a thing man about his age came to answer him swiftly, "Go fetch Gwen and have her prepare the ladies' rooms."

"At once, _sire_." 

Kara snickered as she saw the display, but silenced herself quickly. She looked around, spotting another man in the room, an older man with shoulder-length white hair regarding Merlin as he left.

"Please, good sir. I wish to speak with you." Kara asked of the man, and he complied as the blonde made to open the door.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Lena asked, her pupils blown.

"Legends and Myths." Kara bragged, but the look Lena had in her eyes hadn't disappeared. Before they could say anything else to each other, the man from earlier came out, asking what Kara had needed.

"You're the physician, correct?" Kara asked, and Gaius tensed, he looked at her strangely as he nodded.

"Worry not, I mean you no harm, I merely wish to ask for your help. Shall we talk in some place more private?"

Gaius nodded as he led the both of them to his tower, once they walked in, he closed the wooden door and fetched stools for the three of them to sit on.

"I know of Merlin's magic." Kara started, Gaius' eyes widened as he tensed again, he made to stand up when Kara stopped him.

"Smooth, Kara. Real smooth." Lena said sarcastically as she watched Kara roll her eyes.

"Calm down, as I said before, I mean you no harm. We only need help from both you and Merlin."

"Alright, what is it you need?" Gaius was still cautious but seemed to trust Kara a bit more.

As if on cue, Merlin walked in right after Gaius uttered his last word, and he stopped in his tracks as he looked at the both of them.

"They need our help, Merlin." Gaius said simply as he looked at the boy.

Kara smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"You mean to say, there are many different worlds? And you say you've _read_ about me?" Merlin asks incredulously. They'd been talking for three hours, Kara explaining where they came from and what Lena could do, leaving herself out.

"Yes, look." Kara shot a look at Lena, the other understanding the message and materializing her suit, Merlin was shocked to say the least.

"Whoa! You have magic as well?!"

"It's more science than magic, really. But that's a really long story." Lena smiled as her suit disappeared again.

"Well, Kara, Lena. I'm sorry to say, but I cannot help you. As you've said, your science seems to be much more advanced than ours." Kara deflated visibly, but Merlin hurried to rectify that, "But! I will do all that is in my power to help you, as long as no harm may come to the king and his son."

"Don't worry, Merlin. As long as no harm comes to Lena, you will all be safe." Kara said with a smile, the boy was cute and pleasant, but Kara still did not trust him. He betrayed one of his _friends_ to fulfill his destiny, and succumbed to doubt instead of helping her.

 

"I suppose we should be thankful they didn't burn us at the stake when you said we were together. Also, why wife-to-be? Why not a lover?" Lena remarked with a smirk as the both of them started removing their clothes and getting ready for bed.

"Well, Uther cares more about abolishing sorcery than who loves who. But it's true, we are lucky. And I said wife-to-be because 'lover' would have made it sound like you were..Uh..."

"A prostitute? Someone to just fuck and leave behind without a care in the world?" Lena finished with a smirk as Kara blushed, nodding.

"Well, I hope we can find a way to go back to our world soon enough, I'm not about to wear one of those misogynistic dresses." Lena said with a scoff, Kara chuckled as she placed a kiss on Lena's temple, and then a chaste one on her lips as she lied next to her.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, _darling_."


	19. Hope, help, and compassion for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll be honest here and say I didn't really think the chapter through, it's basically just a filler so the next chapter makes sense. It's honestly a process of being really excited for one chapter but then the next one is ultimately boring to write, I hope it isn't boring to read.
> 
> Enjoy, and leave a comment!

Lena woke to a bell ringing, it sounded like one of those old fashioned huge church bells, and she wondered for a moment why she would wake to such a thing in National city before remembering where her and Kara were and groaning.

The brunette rolled in the bed, looking to cling to the body next to her-- Except there _wasn't_ a body.

Lena sat up abruptly, looking around the room in slight panic, she relaxed visibly as she saw Kara dressed in her suit, fastening her cape again as she looked out the window.

Kara turned around and smiled affectionately, Lena smiled back, sighing.

"You alright? Your heart picked up speed there for a moment." Kara said as she walked to the bed, about to kiss Lena.

"Ugh, no!" Lena exclaimed as she covered her mouth, Kara giving her an weird look, brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?!" The blonde exclaimed, but Lena waved her off, "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

That earned a laugh from Kara, who hurried to reassure Lena that she didn't care, but the brunette still protested. Kara pointed to mint leaves sitting on the nearby nightstand, and Lena hurried to chew on some.

"Now, you can kiss me." Lena said in amusement as Kara used her super speed to wrap her arms around the brunette and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. 

 

Their lips were glued together for a while now, and Lena realised that they should stop some time soon, but frankly, she couldn't.

Kara's hands were all over Lena's exposed stomach, the blonde being the only one dressed, but at least Lena had her underwear on.

Their breath quickened as things started to escalate, Kara moving downwards to plant kisses all over Lena's neck and collarbones, the brunette trying to protest but failing to do so as her breath was stolen away.

There was a faint knock before a servant came in, she was greeted by the view of Kara's back before she put a basket down and hurried out of the room, apologizing profusely. 

"We need to start locking doors." Lena groaned as she fell back on the bed, Kara chuckled as she kissed her one last time before leaving Lena to get dressed.

The basket the servant brought over had Lena's clothes that she brought with her and a dress, which she scoffed at.

"At what time did you even wake up?" Lena asked incredulously as she realised that it was Kara that took her clothes to be cleaned

"I couldn't sleep." Kara shrugged, "Lena, this place is amazing. I feel stronger, my powers are better here. They're not as good as when I threw myself in the sun, but they are better than when I was in National City."

Lena hummed, "That's probably due to the absence of air pollution. I suppose the sun rays affect you more?" she asked rhetorically as she finished dressing up.

Kara offered her arm to Lena, and the woman took it, the blonde smiled down at her.

"Shall we?"

* * *

To say Lena was shocked would be a severe understatement.

What are the other, stronger words to describe someone being shocked? Lena certainly couldn't know since her mouth hung open and she looked at her reflection.

Except it wasn't a mirror, as that wasn't her reflection.

"This is the lady Morgana, I presume?" Kara said, much calmer than Lena and Morgana herself.

The two women looked exactly like each other, except Morgana wore a dress that Lena wouldn't want touching her skin, she would probably think of it as too exaggerated, and it was.

Kara moved to kiss Morgana's hand as a tradition since nobody knew how to exactly act around a Queen who had a wife. Lena felt a spike of jealousy.

"--This is my fiancée, Lena." Lena heard her girlfriend say and felt the other's arm wrap around her waist protectively, Morgana curtsied.

The tension was so thick Kara thought she'd be able to cut it with a knife, Lena and Morgana marveled at each other some more before Morgana went to her chambers and Kara and Lena headed outside.

The couple went to the training yard, where Arthur was. He was training with one of the other Knights of camelot, and he seemed to be kicking his ass.

Kara winced as the knight literally fell on his ass, his sword flying away, but before it could land anywhere, Kara caught it, smirking at Arthur.

"Care for a match?" Kara said smugly, and Arthur hesitated for a few moments, when she added more seriously, "Where I'm from, it is a great insult to refuse a request for a friendly match."

The prince nodded hastily, not wanting to insult the Queen, and readied himself.

Lena watched, her lips slightly parted and her eyes a bit hazy at Kara's graceful movements, it wasn't until the person next to her cleared their throat that she snapped out of her daze, she wiped at her mouth.

_Was she drooling?_

Morgana smiled at Lena, seeming to have changed into more appropriate attire. The kind of attire that you wouldn't trip on when you're trying to walk outside.

"She's marvelous, your fiancée," Morgana said with a twinkle in her eyes, a mischievous smile on her lips, and Lena's nostrils flared.

"Yes, _my fiancée_ is." Lena repeated. They were both watching as Kara successfully dodged every one of Arthur's attempt at attack, and when the blonde felt their eyes on her, she promptly turned around in the middle of the fight to wave. 

 

Arthur slammed into Kara when she unexpectedly turned around, and it felt like hitting a stone wall, a _solid_ stone wall. The prince fell to the ground and rubbed at his head when he sat up, Kara smiled sheepishly and extended a hand to the Knight which he took gratefully.

"You are awfully strong, my lady. It has been an honor to have this match," The prince formally bowed, and Kara fussed,

"There's no need for formalities, it's just Kara." 

" _Kara_ , then." He smiled and she grabbed his forearm in a warrior's getting, Lena noticing the gesture as it resembled the first time her and Kara had met.

"Time to go," Kara said, nodding at Morgana with the lady nodding back, watching as the couple left.

* * *

"Lena, I know what's going to happen next and it's bad news!" Kara argued as her girlfriend paced the room,

"You can't expose yourself nor can you change _history_ , Kara. That has a negative impact on almost _everything_!" Lena hissed as she took in her girlfriend's stubborn expression, furrowed brows and lips set in a thin line.

"Well, I'm helping her. She doesn't deserve to go through this because of some delusional boy's dreams!"

"She's not me, you know.." Lena said, "She may look like me, but whatever you've read, we're not the same person."

"I know, but you two are similar enough. She reminds me of you, and she may not be as important to me as you are, but I still want to help her."

Lena clenched her jaw, it was obvious that Kara wasn't going to take no for an answer; and she's never seen her be so stubborn.

Kara's eyes darted back and forth as she looked at Lena's, her usually clear blue eyes were now stormy.

"I'm going to help her whether you like it or not." The blonde finally said as she used super speed to open the door, cape flowing behind her.

_"Kara!"_


	20. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, the most embarrassing thing just happened. I accidentally sent my friend this chapter, and now I'm going to go bury myself. Let's just hope she listens to me and doesn't read it.
> 
> Well, other than that, here's the new chapter, and probably the one before the last of the crossover, it seems a bit uneventful, I know, but Kara has saved Morgana and she needn't change the timeline anymore, plus I'm excited for the part that comes AFTER this.

Kara stormed out of the room, using her x-ray vision to scan through the walls and seeing exactly what she was expecting.

Morgana was headed towards one of the exit wooden doors in the castle, and Merlin was shadowing her. If what Kara read was correct, the lady was meant to meet up with her sister somewhere in the forest, and the warlock would try to stop her, resulting in her almost dying.

Kara used every ounce of super speed she had, the latter forcing everything to go in slow motion as she ran to where Morgana approached the door without the blonde being detected, moments later everything as back to normal speed as the Kryptonian stopped, and Merlin made his move, using his magic to drop one of the long candle holders on the unsuspecting victim.

Morgana screamed as the metal made its way towards her, she stumbled as she tried to make an escape, falling to the stairs. The ward closed her eyes tightly, bracing for impact, but it never came.

Kara held Morgana in her arms tightly, and when Merlin came to check, horrified, he was met with Kara's glare.

"W-What are you doing here?" The boy asked meekly,

"I could ask you the same thing." Kara growled out, steadying the woman before escorting her back to her chambers.

Kara gave Merlin one look over her shoulder in warning before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"I'm telling you Gaius, she somehow knew what was going to happen!"

"Merlin, even if that were the case, she knows about your magic, and she's royalty in Uther's eyes. There's absolutely nothing you can do!"

Merlin sighed as he slumped down on the chair across from his mentor,

"What if her plan was to kill Uther or Arthur? Do you think she's capable?"

"I genuinely think that's not what she's planning, Merlin. You saw what her--The woman with her was capable of, if she truly wanted to harm us, she would've done so already." Gaius explained patiently, watching as Merlin contemplated it,

"You're probably right, I think I may need to talk to her." Merlin finally responded, standing up,

"Yes, yes. All in due time, now is bed time, however. You've got chores in the morning."

* * *

Merlin went around pouring water for the people sat at the table, as always, Morgana put her hand over her goblet, refusing the offer.

Kara ate and drank at a faster pace than any of them, and Uther stared on with a smile on his face.

"You've got quite the appetite, Kara." The King commented as he drank slowly,

"Your chefs do an excellent job, my lord," Kara replied genuinely, Lena chuckling under her breath.

"Please, it's Uther. I'm calling you Kara, and since our Kingdoms will be allies, there's no need for such formality."

"Alright then, Uther it is." the Kryptonian smiled as she emptied her plate and made to get up.

"Arthur, could I borrow your manservant for a bit?"

"Of course!" The prince replied enthusiastically, "Anything you need."

Lena looked on incredulously as Kara escorted Merlin out of the castle completely.

Kara made her way outside, then abruptly turned to look Merlin in the eyes.

"What was that about, yesterday?" She asked threateningly,

"Sh--She wants to harm Uther! You're supposed to know this!" He stuttered, trying to make himself seem more threatening despite his short height in comparison to Kara's.

"That's not the way to go through with it! You'll kill her at this rate. And if she doesn't die, she'll only be even more driven to destroy the King!" Kara tried to explain as vaguely as possible, thinking of ways she could prevent Morgana from making another move.

"You're not allowed to do anything else that may bring harm to Morgana!"

"I-I don't receive orders from you!" Merlin tried, then sighed, "Alright, alright. I promise I won't do anything." 

Almost immediately, Kara's face softens into a smile as she wraps her arm around Merlin's shoulders, walking back inside.

Kara took her seat back at the table, her plate filled back again with cheese and meat and bread, Lena gave her a weird look as she ate.

"I told him to stay away from Morgana because of yesterday's incident." Kara said proudly. 

Lena sighed before just going back to eating her food.

* * *

"I..Wanted to thank you. For yesterday." Morgana said slowly as she stood in the doorway, it was nighttime and they would be going to bed soon, probably, "I'm sure if I'd fell down those stairs I would have cracked my head open."

"It's no problem, I assure you. Anything I can do to help." Kara smiled, and the brunette placed her hand on the Kryptonian's bicep flirtatiously. Kara was still smiling at Morgana, and Lena was watching the exchange, her jealousy spiking.

It seemed to be doing that quite a lot in the ward's presence.

 

Once Morgana left Kara made her way to sit on the bed next to Lena, having shed her clothes.

Kara grabbed Lena's face gently, trying to turn her it so she could kiss her, but Lena did her best to move out of the way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kara asked dejectedly, but only received a glare and a curt " _You know what you've done_ " in response before her girlfriend blew out the candle next to their bed and turned her back to Kara.

 

Lena woke up slowly, feeling more energized than she did the night before. Kara was snoring softly next to her, and she felt guilty for snapping the previous night, she knew the blonde could be oblivious as much as she could be flirty, and Kara had made it clear before that she only had eyes for Lena.

The brunette planted a soft kiss on Kara's forehead before standing up and locking the door with the key they were provided, she brought out the device they'd used to get themselves into this mess, along with her phone.

Lena tried her best to work as quietly as possible, and she was so engrossed in her work that she almost dropped the device when Kara wrapped her arms softly around the brunette's waist, as if asking for permission.

When Lena leaned back into Kara, the blonde pressed her front against the Luthor's back firmly, Lena herself shuddering as a throb in her center makes itself evident at the feeling. Kara kissed Lena's nape, then her jaw before pulling the Luthor into a firm, toe-curling kiss that almost made Lena's knees buckle.

"I'm sorry--" Kara started, but Lena cut her off, "No, I'm sorry. I was out of line, and I know how you usually are. I don't blame you, so let's just pretend like that never happened." Lena said, embarrassed, her hands all over the place, a habit she acquired from Kara.

Kara was about to comment on how cute Lena was when she's jealous, but she saw the devices on the table and pressed herself against Lena even more, earning a sigh from the brunette, in an effort to grab them.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Barry said that we need to charge the device if we needed to use it again, but he never told me what we exactly needed to charge it, so I'm trying to use my phone battery and wire it, or something.."

 

The couple tried everything they could to charge the device, but there was no indication that anything they'd tried had worked, and now they had a broken phone on their hands.

When they both gave up, Lena hid the device in their room and they made their way to the kitchens to request some food since they'd missed breakfast and lunch wouldn't be served yet.

As Kara munched on a drumstick, Lena stuck to a single apple and they watched as Morgana and Arthur dueled.

"I like this place and all," Kara paused as she chewed hastily, "But I kind of miss National City."

"Yeah.." Lena said dejectedly, "Me too."

* * *

"Don't you miss home sometimes?"Lena asked, "And I mean Krypton, of course."

"Yeah, definitely. But it's not as bad as it was beforehand."

"What changed?" The brunette wrapped her arm around Kara's middle as she laid her head on the blonde's chest.

"I found you." Kara said quietly, kissing the top of Lena's head, and Lena smiled affectionately before looking up at her lover.

"Me?" She asked, disbelief coloring her voice and features, and Kara sat up slightly to plant a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"Yeah, you're my home away from home." Kara commented quietly.

Lena broke the moment as she pulled Kara in for a fierce kiss, her hands fumbling with Kara's clothes to remove them.

"We're doing it," Lena stated, her concentration never breaking.

"Right now?!"

"Yes," The brunette stated breathlessly as she pulled Kara in for another kiss, their clothes were gone in a flash, the door was locked so they didn't need to worry this time around.

Kara pinned Lena down gently but firmly to the bed as she spread kisses all over her body, her hands held down by one of Kara's own against the headboard.

Lena squirmed as she felt Kara's center bump against hers, they'd never actually joined bodies throughout their whole relationship. Now that Lena thought about it, she never even pleasured Kara, it was all the blonde whenever they went to bed, and the brunette was feeling embarrassed that she'd get sidetracked whenever she tried to please Kara.

But all was well as every coherent thought left Lena's mind when Kara positioned herself at her opening, she was slick more than enough, just thinking about this made her clench around nothing.

Kara gently eased herself inside, Lena clutching at her flesh and whining, writhing, when the blonde wasn't even fully sheathed inside the Luthor. Kara stopped for a moment, breathing heavily at the new sensation, when Lena remembered that it was probably, most definitely, Kara's first time.

Lena lifted her head and planted kisses all over Kara's face, and the blonde caught her lips, kissing her gently as she lowered herself even more, and only stopping when her hips were flush with Lena's.

A moan bubbled inside Lena's throat, and she grasped at the sheets, Kara smirked, or tried to, seeing as her condition wasn't much better than Lena's.

"You were fine before," Kara said, pulling back just a fraction, before easing back in,

Lena whined, she could feel her limbs losing their energy as the pleasure overtook her body slowly, her eyes involuntarily closing at another thrust, and it took immense effort to chuckle and retort, "Yes, well, it's awfully thicker than your fingers."

"I would hope so." Kara said without missing a beat, diving in for another kiss as she set a slow pace, but even with such a pace, Lena found herself on the edge in the short span of five minutes.

The brunette limply wrapped her legs around Kara's waist as the Kryptonian rocked against her, Kara groaned deliciously as Lena tightened around her and gushed, the blonde's orgasm following not two seconds after.

When they'd both calmed their breathing, Kara was still inside of Lena, and on top of her, and when she made to move, the brunette stopped her.

"Stay, you're really warm," The Luthor uncharacteristically whined, and Kara obliged as she moved the hair away from Lena's eyes and kissed her gently.

 

"You were glowing." Lena commented, the couple had bathed and were both laying on the bed, still naked.

"Huh?"

"You were glowing, when you came, " Lena said bluntly, lost in thought, "It was like the sun, it wasn't much, but it was still there."

Kara went quiet for a moment, Lena called her name over and over but gave up as 'the look' crossed Kara's face and the Kryptonian was permanently lost in thought.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, startling Lena, "The device could work if we use the sun to charge it!" 

"How did you deduce that?"

"Earlier when we were working on it, I saw this thing on the back of the circle that looked like one of those little things on a calculator!" Kara explained enthusiastically as she fished around for the device, still butt naked.

"You mean a solar cell?" Lena smiled, what Kara's trying to do already forming in her mind,

"Yes!" Kara ran (Still butt naked) to the window, placing the device on its front, its back directly facing the sunlight, and watched as it glowed blue, a hologram comically showing up and showing a percentage at forty, Lena deduced it was a battery.

"Kara, darling, you are a _genius_!"

"I know," Kara smiled smugly, the couple stared at each other only a moment longer before Lena literally jumped at Kara, taking the blonde's lips between her teeth.

"What do you say we keep ourselves busy while it charges?"


	21. (Sex)capades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go back home, the danger has passed, or has it?
> 
> Also, S M U T because..Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I actually understand what some of the older comments used to tell me about Kara gaslighting. I swear to God, I didn't even know what that exactly was when Mon-El basically guilt tripped Kara. I didn't notice those things, I mostly noticed only the big things he did and committed, I live in a pretty..weird country so that kind of thing is the "romance" here. I at least noticed some things he did that other people would've thought of as Romantic. Anyway, to those that pointed it to me before, thank you! I'll make sure to do better in the future, but for now, this story is probably going to go on for a WHILE. STAY TUNED!

It was sunny when Kara woke up again, and it was also warm.

A warm summer day.

How fitting, such a day to go back to their home. Well, Lena's home. Kara's home was gone, and if she'd think of any other place to be, next to Lena is what she'd say.

Lena was her home away from home.

Kara stood up, leaving Lena in bed, and dressed. She checked on the device once more and saw that the battery was up to seventy eight percent, decent, but they probably wanted more than that to avoid any more fuck-ups.

Kara was worried before, why would the device just power off after they'd landed in a different universe if the battery said it was at forty percent? But then it could be a glitch. Either way, she checked over and over again after she finished dressing up and made sure nothing was wrong with it, leaving her room.

Kara made her way outside and as she descended the stairs, she saw Morgana.

"Lady Morgana, may I speak with you?" She asked politely, the other woman waving off her formality, not unlike her father did.

"I know." Kara started, "I know, what you are, what you're planning, what happened, and what's going to happen. And I beg you not to go through with whatever you have in your mind."

Kara saw how Morgana stiffened, her jaw clenched, her eyes becoming guarded, very similar to Lena, all she was missing was the telltale green smoke when the brunette has her suit on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said defensively, 

"I know about your magic, Morgana. And I know about your sister." Kara clarified, her body straightening up as she tried to assert dominance and take over the situation.

"How?! What do you want from me? You saved me to blackmail me? Are you going to tell Uther so he can execute me while you and _Merlin_ watch?" She spat out, and Kara hurried to calm her down.

"I'm on your side, but you need to stop this. I know of things that you can't imagine, but I wish for you to listen to me, " Seeing that Morgana calmed down was a sign for Kara to continue, "Your plan to kill Uther, just abandon it, I beg you. This will only end with you being betrayed, I believe there will be a better Camelot for you and anyone who has Magic once Arthur is king, so please, do not risk harm for a cause that would fail."

Morgana seemed to think it over, after all, when Kara saved her, she stopped Morgana from knowing that Uther was her real father, and therefore her thirst for the throne hadn't been acknowledged yet, and if the current Morgana listens to Kara, it wouldn't have to end with her death.

"Fine, I won't try anything." Kara could see that Morgana was being truthful, and nodded her head, she was about to go back to Lena when the castle literally shook, and she was startled for a moment.

"What was that?!"

Kara used her x-ray vision to look outside, seeing a large creature that had wings attacking the castle.

"Trouble."

* * *

"Yes, I saw it!" Lena yelled before Kara could even get a word out,

"Let's get rid of it then leave for good." Kara grabbed the device and followed Lena out.

The couple made their way out of the castle, the sun had disappeared behind stormy clouds and it was starting to rain, the Knights were all trying to fights the creature that was currently on the ground, but to no avail. A few of them were on the ground, either fatally injured or already dead.

Arthur went running towards the beast when Kara extended her hand and stopped him, the feeling being that of a déja-vù as he stumbled back.

"I'll handle it." She said curtly. The prince tried to protest but only watched in awe as Kara levitated and used her heat vision on the beast, it released a deafening roar.

Lena helped Kara out by constructing a force field around the knights and pulling them away from the fight, before she joined Kara in fighting the creature.

Turns out the thing was not strong enough to defeat them both, Kara and Lena combined their powers as Kara flew around and distracted the beast while Lena made shackles appear around the beast's ankles and neck, constricting its movements.

'Winged Godzilla' as Kara called it sarcastically went down with a whimper as Kara tore through its chest and came out from its back, covered in blood and gore, but she didn't seem all that bothered.

"Ew, no." Lena said half-jokingly as Kara moved towards her, the latter pouting. Kara spun around using her super speed, which got the blood and gore off. They both made their way to the ground.

"You..You saved us. Thank you!" Arthur bowed, "But..Magic is forbidden in Camelot.." He trailed off, uncertain as he looked between the two of them in both fear and gratitude.

"Worry not, we're not overstaying our welcome. Your father hasn't seen anything, I trust you'll keep this to yourself?" Kara asked as Lena opened the portal, and Arthur nodded with an absent-minded look on his face before Kara pulled him in for a hug.

Kara ran into the castle once again to Morgana, finding her at the window that faced their fight.

"So..Magic, huh?" Morgana asked sadly.

Kara enveloped the smaller woman in a hug, cautious not to break her, she felt Morgana's arms wrap around her as well, and when the blonde pulled back, she planted a kiss on Morgana's forehead.

"Be good," The brunette nodded and Kara grinned before-joining her girlfriend.

"Done making out?" Lena's grin betrayed her tone, that accent of hers making an appearance once again and Kara smiled affectionately.

"I would never."

* * *

The moment the two were back home and the brunette made sure it was actually their earth, she made to contact Barry, his hologram appearing right away. 

Lena was pissed. _Thanks a lot for the shitty device, Cisco_.

" _Lena, hey! What happened? Why haven't you come? We've been waiting for you for nearly a month._ " Barry said cheerfully, his nervousness absent.

"Yeah, well, long story short we ended up at Camelot."

" _Camelot? Oh, awesome! Sara's been there once, she even uh.._ " He looked around comically, " _Smooched the Queen._ " He winked.

Lena laughed, her mood much better now that she was home, she asked Barry about the ship he told her about before.

" _Oh! It turns out it didn't want anything to do with us, it really didn't move or release anyone or anything. I guess whoever they were, were lost or something?_ " 

"O--Oh? That's rather surprising. And reassuring" Lena said confusedly as the speedster shrugged, it didn't seem like a big deal since everyone had been and is safe.

The two said their goodbyes, Kara and Lena made to take a relaxing shower for them both before they slept thanks to how exhausted they were.

"We'll have to be back at the DEO first thing in the morning," Lena mumbled and groaned, but Kara kissed the top of her head and tightened the arm that was around her waist.

"That's in the morning, babe. For now, sleep."

"I love you," Lena hummed, closing her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

"So it's only been a week?" Lena asked incredulously, and Alex merely nodded, shrugging like it was nothing.

"I guess the time doesn't work the same when it comes to different universes," Kara said with a thoughtful look on her face, Lena gave her a look that said ' _No shit_ ' Before she walked away, Kara following her like an eager puppy to their workplace

 

The couple spent a full week pulling all-nighters to finish the long over-due project they used to work on.

The mechanical arm was enhanced and ready to be put on the market by next week, after Lena took care of all the paperwork, but for now, they could finally sleep more than two hours a day.

And they did just that, they slept the whole day on Saturday, waking up at five PM to shower and then for Lena to call their friends to celebrate in her penthouse.

"They said they'll be here by seven, let's whip up something before they do," Lena said as she got to work, Kara following her lead.

 

After many almost-incidents, the couple finally had a few things to present for the night, it was already six thirty and Kara made to take out a chocolate cake they made to try it (for science, as she claimed) and something Lena made that she couldn't pronounce, saying she'd learned it when she went on a business trip to Jordan.

Kara held a plate in each hand carefully, closing the fridge door with her back, the snack was in her left hand while the cake was in her right..And Lena was looking up at her from the floor.

"What are you doing? You'll hurt you-- Oh. _Oh_. We're doing this? Right now?! It's six forty five, they could be here any minute."

Lena brushed Kara's remarks off as she unzipped her cargo shorts, which she refused to wear outside, but Lena thought they made her ass look _divine_.

The week they'd spent pulling all nighters took a toll on both of them since they didn't exactly rest after their journey to Camelot, and they hadn't had any time to be intimate. Lena found herself rubbing her legs together more times than she cares to admit, so enough is enough!

Kara was already excited as Lena took her length in her hand, rubbing it experimentally before she wrapped her lips around the head, the blonde releasing a squeak.

The Luthor slowly took more in her mouth, realising again how big Kara was for the second time, only this time she had to do all the work instead of the blonde.

Lena slowly licked up and down Kara's shaft as it was inside her mouth, she could hear Kara release choked breaths and hisses of pleasure, and it only fueled her to try harder.

The brunette took more and more until Kara was hitting the back of her throat, and Lena's nose was brushing against her pubic bone with every lick.

She was really proud of the whine Kara released.

"Len--Lena, someone's coming, I can hear them." Kara swallowed thickly as Lena increased the pace, sucking more fiercely, even though Kara felt she could fall over the edge just from looking into the Luthor's eyes.

Lena pulled back slightly, her hand back on Kara's shaft as the blonde whined, the brunette licked and nibbled on the Kryptonian's abs.

"You should shave more often," She said, smirking. And Kara through her haze could only nod and whisper, " _Whatever you say_ ,"

There was a knock on the door and Maggie yelled something, Kara could hear her but her focus was on something else at the moment.

"I'm coming!" The blonde almost squeaked, but she kept her voice in check, even as Lena looked up at her mischievously as she stroked her member languidly,

" _Fuck yeah, you are_." Lena said before taking all Kara could offer in her mouth. She felt the Kryptonian's legs tremble slightly, her hands were definitely shaking, she'll probably drop the plates.

But Lena didn't care.

Kara was in heaven the moment Lena ran her tongue over her slit, which prompted the Kryptonian's orgasm. Kara released what could as well be the most satisfied groan in history as Lena milked her dry.

Lena swallowed thickly, but she could swear Kara tasted like icecream, which made it all the more enjoyable. The Luthor quickly pulled Kara's shorts back on her even as her cock refused to go completely limp, she slapped her thigh once with a smirk before telling her she'll get the door.

Everyone came in with congratulations and either a box of Pizza or a bottle of wine, and as Kara placed the cake and the snack on the table with a blush on her face, she locked eyes with Maggie.

Maggie looked around some more before her eyes went back to Kara, then down to her shorts and then back to her blue eyes again as the most shit-eating grin took over her face. Kara was mortified.

_She knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @Wolf_Kom_Trikru. Gimme prompts!..Please?


	22. Another visitor? This is getting old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gateway to the action, an unknown element is brought into the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.
> 
> This is going to be a huge fucking roller-coaster so BUCKLE UP BUTTERCUPS. Yeah, that was cheesy, haha. Anyway, I will lay the skeleton over here so you all have a vague idea of what's going to happen, and you can all suggest me a few things you'd like to see if you want!
> 
> New character brought in, then a bit of Drama, after that I'll give you all a bit of time skip and angst, I'll try my best not to rush through it because I swear to God I hate time skips, but I'll probably jam it all inside a 10k word chapter that explains what exactly happened, or just many chapters if you guys want? Then I guess an unexpected thing has happened, I don't think you all would see it coming but still, yeah, Kara gets with someone for a little while. That's all you'e getting outta me! 
> 
> Comment your predictions, criticisms, and just comment in general! I love reading comments.

After Kara basically devoured everything in sight, everyone had a glass of something in their hard while she just brought a pint of ice cream over and ate directly out of it, Lena sometimes stealing some from her spoon, or even directly from her mouth, which made the friends "ewww" childishly.

Maggie was telling them about her days before she became a cop, and she'd told them of the exams she had to take at the academy,

"Oh, you know, we obviously had to take a written exam, but there was also an _oral_ one," Maggie smirked as she said that, looking directly at Kara, who choked before clearing her throat, prompting a chuckle from Lena and confused looks from everyone else.

 

Well into the early hours of the morning, and after many jokes from Maggie, everyone left Lena's penthouse, they were all somewhat drunk by that time, but at least they were steady on their feet.

The moment Lena shut the door she turned to Kara and pulled her in for a fierce kiss, thing escalated quickly as they moved into the kitchen for the second time.

"..-I just forgot my keys! You all go ahead!" Maggie let herself in, assuming the couple had gone to sleep or something, but oh-ho, they were _definitely_ doing _something_. It probably didn't qualify as sleep.

Kara was hovering two inches above ground, looking like fucking Buddha with the way she was sitting, but with Blonde hair. And Lena-- _Lena fucking Luthor_ (No pun intended) was sitting on her face, toes barely touching the floor as she was writhing, letting out a guttural moan.

And okay, _sure_. Maybe Maggie was having too much fun teasing Kara about what she and Lena had done, but seeing Lena, whom she saw as a sister, riding Kara's face into oblivion, _kiiiiiinda_ made her die a little on the inside.

The Latina was sure that they heard her, but chose to ignore her, much to her own comfort as she retrieved her keys and went back out.

_Well, that's gonna fucking scar me for life_. She thought.

 

The couple shamelessly continued their activities even as birds started chirping outside, Lena was riding Kara mercilessly as the Kryptonian moaned when they heard the door open.

"Hey, Lena. I kind of let myself in, can I use your shower while I'm at it? Mine isn't fixed yet and your house is closest to work." Alex asked nervously from outside.

"O-Oh, Alex. Yeah sure, you know I don't mind."

"What are you doing in there? Where's Kara?" The door-handle rattled, "And why is the door locked?" Alex asked as she tried to open the door again.

"Kara's outside, she went to buy some things for me to cook. And I'm changing! Stop trying to open the door!" She lied.

"Oh, alright. Sorry. Well, I won't take long, we can go to the DEO together after I'm done."

"Y-yeah, sure."

That prompted the end of the conversation, and Kara whispered a _thank Rao_ as she heard the water in the shower. She made to get up when Lena stopped her and started moving again, maybe they could use Alex' obliviousness. Kara shrugged as her hands grabbed the sheets. Somehow, she felt even closer to Lena in this position, even deeper inside her.

The couple exchanged a sloppy wet kiss before Lena started moving even faster, Kara was trying her best to keep her moans at bay, but ultimately failed to do so as she let out a groan.

"God, this feels like a fucking porno." Lena said hotly, and despite it not being anything special, the breathless quality to the brunette's voice made Kara throb.

"Well..While we're at it..."Lena stopped moving for a second as she rummaged around looking for her phone, she started moving the moment it was in her hand, it was proving difficult to unlock it while in motion.

She did finally succeed in doing so, opening the camera app and increasing her speed, filming Kara as she writhed beneath her. Kara moaned once more, and Lena's hand shot out to cover her mouth,

"Shh, shh," She said hotly again as she rode Kara with even more vigor, but the moment the brunette tightened her hand on the Kryptonian's mouth, she felt liquid fire shoot inside her as Kara closed her eyes tightly and fell over the edge. Lena's orgasm came only seconds later, and she didn't bother stifling her own moans as they were swallowed by Kara's mouth when she kissed her passionately.

 

"Lena.. _Lena_! Come on, you need to see this." Alex called nervously a few minutes after the couple calmed down, and the alarms in Lena's head were already going off, if Danvers was nervous she must've had a good damn reason to be so.

Lena quickly dressed and exited the room, Kara hot on her heels.

"Wait, I thought you said-- Oh you _dirty_ \--" Alex started, but Lena abruptly cut her off,

"Yes, yes. Now is not the time, Alex. What is it I need to--" Lena's answer was staring her right in the face as she looked out the wall-sized glass.

" _Mighty Rao,_ " Kara whispered in awe as she joined the them, and they all looked at each other, silently trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

" _Lena, hey, again! Not that I'm not happy you called, but usually it's because something bad has happened and that's not always cause for celebration, is it?_ " The scarlet speedster laughed cheerfully, but Lena wasn't in the mood as she turned the device around. Barry was directly facing the windows, so he could see what was outside.

" _Oh, oh God. It's the same ship that was here before!_ "

"Yeah, I thought it would be." Lena said dryly,

" _Well, maybe it was like in our world. Maybe it'll only stay there and not try anything, you guys should just leave it alone._ "

"Alright, yeah. Maybe that is what we should do. I really hope you're right, thanks, Barry." Lena said as she hung up, and the three of them agreed to stay out of the ship's way just in case.

 

"Something just looks familiar about it." Kara said as they got comfortable in the DEO. The ship looming over them.

"It's definitely Kryptonian technology,"She said, going into science mode, "But we didn't have many ships laying around on Krypton. We just had those pods, and portals for travel, that's it."

"Well, let's just stick to Barry's plan. Maybe if don't go near it, it'll leave us alone."

 

Oh, but how wrong were they back then, Lena realised as they received the message from the ship in the DEO, asking specifically for Kara and threatening the life of anyone that followed her.

"I'm going with you!" Lena said, and Kara shook her head once again,

"No, you're not. You're staying here because it'll be safe." 

"But--"

"No buts, I'll be fine, babe." The pet name sounded more infuriating now, not because Lena hated it, but only because this was another chance that Lena could lose Kara.

"Alright, I'll stay." Lena said as Kara kissed her forehead and stood on the balcony, a shimmering blue light cast over her head that Lena assumed was a teleporter.

The moment Kara disappeared, Lena focused all her will to make something resembling a trampoline. It looked comical, but it would at least give her enough power from the jump to fly the rest of the way and catch up to Kara right before she entered the spaceship.

Lena heard Alex call her name as she use all her power to fly into the ship, laughing breathlessly when she succeeded, and Kara was facing her.

"What are you doing here?! You could be--"

"Yes, yes. But I was a hero before you even arrived here, I ask that you don't doubt my abilities." Lena asked calmly and softened as Kara hugged her tightly.

"I love you," 

"I love you too, darling."

A figure that was lurking in the shadows appeared a moment later, and Lena immediately frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"If _you_ must know.." The figure spat at Lena disgustedly, before looking at Kara with an almost perverted affection, "I'am perfection."

_"I'm..Cyborg Superman."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max: I'm pretty sure I've said this before: I DID NOT TURN KARA INTO MON-EL. I've truly been clueless about the things you all deemed so despicable about him like the gaslighting part, I truly thought that was normal. The only things I did change were the things that I deemed horrible, the totally OBVIOUS things that made Mon-El toxic, the other things I missed I swear were because I didn't know any better. The story progresses and I'd like to think Kara changed, Lena is a bit more like her character in the show, or how I interpret her at least. After all, that IS how characters work in fanfiction.


	23. New year, new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BAAAAAAAAACK

**_1 year later_** ; **_Dallas, Texas._**  
 ** _9:00 AM_**  
Kara's eyes fluttered open to the figure laying next to her, and she smiled. The woman facing her smiled back and dove for a kiss, which Kara returned with just as much passion.

"Morning,"

"Good morning," Kara smiled again.

"So what's on our to-do list for today? We can at least for today, right?" Kara said as she tried to get out of bed, but the woman reached out and pulled her back in, forcing her to lay on her back.

"Well, I was thinking of having some fun.." The woman said as she straddled the blonde, Kara's eyes darkened instantly as her arousal revealed itself.

"All day long." The woman said, before she captured Kara's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Vanessa fell on the bed, sweaty and spent. Kara was the same next to her.

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow," Kara complained,

"But it's so worth it," Vanessa smiled, and Kara smiled back, agreeing. 

Both women got up shortly to shower, taking longer than intended in the bathroom for fooling around. When they were done, they headed towards the kitchen for a late breakfast.

Kara was pouring some coffee in her cup when pain pierced her head. She abruptly dropped the glass and as it shattered, placed her hand on her forehead.

"Linda?!" Vanessa made her way to Kara, placing her hand on her wife's back in concern. "Are you alright?"

"God, yeah... Yeah, I'm alright." Kara shook her head slightly, "I just need some medicine."

"Linda, you can't just keep drinking pain killers. These headaches..These dreams.. they've been going on for far too long, you need to go to a doctor." Vanessa pleaded,

Kara was about to start arguing but then deflated, nodding her head "You're right, I'll call the doctor's and make an appointment."

Vanessa smiled at her wife then kissed her, then moved to turn on the television. The first channel she landed on was the news channel, and it talked of an alien that wreaked havoc around the states until he was destroyed by the combined forces of Superman and the green Lantern.

Kara sipped coffee from her mug as she watched the news, before pointing to the green hero floating, "You know, something about her looks familiar. I just can't point it."

Vanessa chuckled and looked at her wife, "Well, not like she's all over the news all the time."

"Well, yeah. But I didn't mean it like that, I meant like I have met her before."

"But, you said you've never been to national city," Vanessa said, to which Kara nodded with confirmation. 

"Ah, I see how it is. You find her hot," Vanessa grinned cheekily, the way she said 'hot' made a shiver run down Kara's spine, and she felt a slight tingle, the telltale sign of an oncoming erection.

Vanessa looked down and grinned again, "See? I told you so," 

The brunette made her way to her wife, her hand landing on the blonde's crotch before making its way down said blonde's shorts and touching her skin directly.

Kara groaned deliciously, shivering. She couldn't deny the hero's attractiveness, and whether it was jealousy on Vanessa's part, or her agreeing with her, she didn't care. Her thoughts were more incoherent with every stroke.

* * *

"So, I called the doctor's and they said I should be there tomorrow morning," Kara grimaced, she hated going to the doctors.

Vanessa smiled as she drank her tea, happy that her wife had listened to her despite her wariness of doctors.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap," Kara yawned then made her way to the bedroom, Vanessa nodded absent-mindedly as she watched TV.

* * *

_"I wanna be a Superhero" Kara saw herself say to someone. She could tell it was a woman, but her features was muddled. The woman smiled and said something, but before Kara tried to make sense of it, the scene changed._

_She was in a different place now, tech surrounded her from every direction, and despite being a mechanic, she couldn't figure out whatever was around her._

_She saw a monster come at her, and felt fear grip at her stomach. She instinctively covered her head, but the thing went for her stomach, and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, the warm feeling of blood trickling down her skin before she woke up._

* * *

Kara woke up in cold sweat, gasping at the nightmare she had. It wasn't the first time she had a weird dream like that, but this one was more vivid than any other dreams she had before.

The blonde touched her stomach, where a diagonal scar marred her skin. Kara got that scar when she tried to help an old woman from getting mugged, Vanessa was both furious and proud, it was a sight to see.

Kara made her way to the bathroom sink, splashing cold water on her face and cupping her hand to gather some water and drink it.

The blonde stared at her reflection, she saw deep blue eyes staring back at her. Her medium-length hair in a neat side part (just like Vanessa loved it), there was a small scar on her lip that she didn't pay any heed to before.

She grabbed the towel, drying her face and hands before making her way out to the living room.

"Vanessa?" She called, checking the clock on the wall. She'd apparently slept for four hours, and it was almost eight in the evening. She found her wife in the living room, standing across from her with a surprised expression.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Kara thought of the worst as she made her way to Vanessa, the other woman sensed this and shook her head softly.

"Nothing's wrong, I think..Linda, I think I might be pregnant.." Vanessa said lowly, Kara's heart sped up. "H-how do you know?"

"I've been getting nauseous these past few days, I feel bloated... and I'm late."

Before Vanessa could do anything, Kara kissed her and said she'll be right back with a test. She ran to the door, grabbing her light jacket and making her way out into the chilly spring night air. She made her way to the car before she remembered that she'd forgotten her keys at home, but then decided she'd just run to the pharmacy. It was only 15 minutes away.

Kara started running, she felt ecstatic, and felt the world blur around her. Before she knew it, she arrived at the pharmacy, slowing down.

The blonde felt sick all of a sudden, she went near the wall and emptied her stomach. Guess it wasn't a good idea to run that distance.

It was a little weird that, even though she didn't sweat much, she threw up. She blamed that on something she ate that morning and dropped it.

Kara made her way into the pharmacy, asking for a pregnancy test. The pharmacist greeted her with a smile, but the new, young girl that started working there recently eyed her weirdly, but Kara wasn't bothered much.

The blonde paid and left, deciding to walk a small distance before she ran back home to avoid throwing up again. But as she passed another alley, she heard small whimpers and went to check.

What the Kryptonian saw next horrified her, a man was on top of what she assumed was a girl. Probably doing less than noble things. She dropped the test, and as it lay forgotten on the floor she grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall, she heard a crack.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yelled, shrugging off her jacket and going to cover the girl. But then light shone on the person, and Kara realised it was another man, who jumped at her, taking her by surprised.

Kara tried to move back, but the other man blocked her path, and aimed a punch to her ribs. She barely felt it. Freaked out, Kara quickly punched the first man, and ran back home leaving the test on the floor of the alley.

She opened the door to her house hastily, putting her back to to and sliding down to the floor soon after.

"Linda? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, these two jerks tried to mug me just now," Kara said, but her mind went to how she didn't feel the punch that the thief aimed at her.

"Oh, my god! Are you alright? Are you sure?!" Vanessa hurried to her wife, comforting her. Kara replied affirmatively once again.

"I left the pregnancy test there," Kara apologized, Vanessa smiled sadly

"It's alright, baby. I just got my period so it was a false alarm." Kara sighed in defeat.

The couple made their way to the kitchen, preparing dinner than eating it in the living room in front of the TV. Both women were too worn out for anything that night, and quickly finished their nightly routine before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, as Vanessa made coffee for her and her wife, Kara remembered vividly the dreams she had.

Even more disturbing than the ones she had on her nap, they ate at her mind, she remembered a green-eyed woman. They were..intimate with each other, but even the thought of betraying her wife made her feel sick.

She remembered another blonde, with short hair, but it still wasn't clear enough. And even Superman was there. Fucking shitshow.

Kara drank her coffee, kissed her wife goodbye then went outside to her car then drove to work.

Her shop was like a second home. She smiled and took a breath, before making her way inside and wearing her coverall. She immediately began working on one of the cars inside, and lost herself in the wires and engines.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, a new customer arrived and asked for Kara to look at their car.

Now, Kara was usually very good at her job, but she just couldn't figure out what was wrong with the car, and the owner of said car was looking at her strangely, it was bothersome.

Kara closed the hood of the car then asked the owner to try it again, no luck. The blonde slammed her hand on the hood, then walked away in frustration.

Her hand left an imprint on the car, but she didn't notice that. 

The owner of the car started it again, and it miraculously worked. The woman exited her car with a smile on her face, albeit fake and paid.

"Oh hey! I finally recognized you, you're Lena Luthor, yes?" Kara asks excitedly, her earlier frustrations gone. And despite refusing to accept the money that she didn't exactly deserve, Lena insisted.

"My wife is a big fan of you," Kara said after she saw Lena hesitate, "Is it alright if I take a picture?"

The heiress shook her head, and stood next to Kara as the blonde took a selfie, before she hurriedly made her way to her car.

"Would you like to have dinner with us tonight, miss Luthor?" Kara asked, painfully polite and smile radiant.

And how could Lena say no to that face?

* * *

"Oh my god! I didn't realise Linda was bringing guests, least of all Lena Luthor!" Lena stood facing her ex lover's current lover, and it was as awkward as ever. She could see the appeal, the other girl had hazel eyes, raven hair and a British accent, which begged the question: _What the fuck brought her to Dallas and why was she married to Kara?_

Lena chuckled internally, she knew why.

As the three of them sat down at the table, Lena was mortified to see how Kara and her new wife were flirting constantly.

"So, miss Luthor--"

"Please, call me Lena."

" _Lena_ ," Vanessa said, "What brings you to Dallas? It's not exactly the best place for a vacation," She giggled.

"Oh..Just visiting some old friends," Lena's eyes flew to Kara for a millisecond before going back to Vanessa. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed.

Kara walked Lena out after they've had dessert, and Lena wrapped her coat around her.

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely, K--Linda." Lena smiled at the taller blonde and the other woman chuckled smoothly.

"It's alright, Lena, it was--" Kara was cut off with a groan, coming from none other than herself. She looked at Lena and held her head, her eyes glowing red for a moment before she collapsed on the floor.

Lena could only watch in helpless horror as the Kryptonian fell unconscious, she quickly called Alex and told her to bring medics, and to send every D.E.O agent in the area to her location.

" _I think she's coming back_ ," Lena finished, before hanging up and moving to check on the blonde.


End file.
